Gremory's Guardian
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Basara was a young man that lived a quiet life with his dad. But when he met his new sisters everything changed. Now drawn back into the supernatural, will he rise above his past or fall before it?
1. Meeting of Red and Family

**Chapter I**

 **Hello and greetings to all! Yes... I know. Yet another new story. I apologize deeply! However I guarantee this is not just a redo of another story like most of what I have been doing recently. This story, as I am sure you noticed, is title Gremory's Guardian. The main character is, unlike most stories, is Basara Toujo, the lead character of Testament of Sister New Devil. It is a harem story (As if I'd ever do anything else) and I can also guarantee some "sticky" content later on. As per usual, my coauthor for this new venture is Bakuto Masaki, my eternal sounding board for batshit insane ideas. This is a crossover story, as everything I write is. Mainly between High School DxD and Testament of Sister New Devil. There are others involved, such as Senran Kagura, but I cannot really go into too much detail about those yet. I am sure you will see them when the time comes. Now if you have seen Testament of Sister New Devil you have an idea how the story goes, and it will be a lot of that with some changes. And of course DxD and others. That said, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and story, be sure to leave a review if you do. Anyway! Enough babbling, you guys want to read the story. So let us get started!**

* * *

In a wide, open abyss, a tall, stone, grey castle stood, sticking out from the abyss.

At the top, a young man with short, messy, spiked, brown hair that was parted to the left side over his dark green eyes, with several scars on his face, sighed as he stood next to two figures.

The first was a tall, large, red-scaled, reptilian beast with massive wings, green eyes, and golden horns.

The second was a young woman with long, calf-length, light blue hair that flared out in wing-like shapes near the ends, her straight-cut bangs ending just above her dark purple eyes, wearing a short, sleeveless, black dress that clung tightly to her moderate bosom, with a pleated skirt, and blue and purple armored corset over her dress, matching, shoulder-length gauntlets, and equally matching, thigh-high armored, high-heeled boots.

The young man sighed heavily. "Will they ever stop…?"

"You're a stubborn old lizard, Ddraig!" the woman chided.

The dragon, Ddraig, growled angrily. **"Dumb blonde Valhallan! You're always such a prude, Brunhilde!"**

The woman, Brunhilde, twitched an eyebrow. "Prude?!"

 **"You heard me! You are a ppprrruuudddeee! And you're supposed to be from Valhalla of all Realms!"**

Brunhilde huffed as she folded her arms under her cleavage. "Merely because I hail from a land of brigands does not –!"

* * *

"Shut up!" the young man shouted as he suddenly awoke in the passenger seat of a car.

"Uuhh… I didn't say anything, Basara," a new voice commented.

Basara looked to the side and saw an older man with short, messy, spiked brown hair, more unkempt than Basara's own, with dark brown eyes and multiple scars on his face, wearing a white dress shirt, dark grey pants, and black shoes. Basara sighed as he turned to the man. "O – Oh, uh, sorry, Dad…"

The older man chuckled lightly. "Were they arguing again?"

Basara sighed with a groan. "Yes… It seems like that's all they do. Wish I knew how to get them both to just stop."

Basara's father shrugged in response. "Ah, well maybe your new little sisters can help."

"Right…" Basara answered, unconvinced. "Actually, speaking of which, where'd you even meet this woman?"

"This 'woman' is your new stepmother, so have a little respect. And we met at the supermarket."

Basara's brow flattened slightly as he deadpanned, "For some reason I'm not surprised. At all…"

 **' _Ask him her three sizes,_ '** Ddraig urged in Basara's mind.

' _Shut your maw!_ ' Brunhilde interjected, appalled. ' _That is private information!_ '

 **' _Why? Scare she'll outclass you Benny?_ '**

Brunhilde huffed in derision. ' _She is just a mere human. I am a Valkyrie. And don't call me Benny!_ '

Basara sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Basara and his father sat at a booth in a small restaurant, waiting for others to arrive.

"So…?" Basara muttered in thought. "When will they get here?"

"Soon enough," his father replied.

 **' _I'm bored,_ '** Ddraig grumbled. **' _Hey, see if any waitresses will give you their number._ '**

Brunhilde sighed heavily. ' _Ignore that oaf._ '

 **' _Ignore the prude._ '**

Basara sighed heavily and then turned to his father. "I need to use the pot."

Basara's father nodded in understanding and then laughed weakly. "Right. Oh, and try to lean up on the language a little. These girls aren't like your gaming buddies."

"Right…"

Ddraig then interjected, **' _Doesn't mean your online harem?_ '**

' _Shut it,_ ' Basara snarled. ' _They're just my friends._ '

 **' _Rriigghhtt._ '**

* * *

Shortly later, Basara stood in front of a door to a bathroom and looked around, seeing only one. "Seriously? What kind of restaurant has unisex bathrooms?"

 **' _The hentai café kind,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

Basara sighed again. ' _That's not what this is._ ' Basara then immediately opened the door and saw a beautiful young woman with long, flowing red hair, two pieces tied in pigtails with black ribbons, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, and her fringe ended just between her dark pink eyes, wearing a spaghetti strap, yellow top that was low-cut, revealing a portion of her significant bosom, along with extremely short, jean shorts, and red sandals.

However, the thing Basara noticed mainly was that the girl was in the process of standing up, her shorts partially pulled back in place, exposing her bright pink panties. Her eyes immediately widened in horror.

 **' _Damn that's a nice ass,_ '** Ddraig noted.

' _Crap!_ ' Basara shouted in his head, trying to decide what to do, finding only one course of action. He immediately pushed the redhead against the wall and put a hand over her mouth. "L – Listen to me! Don't scream, please don't scream. This is just a misunderstanding, I swear! Now, I'm going to turn around and leave and pretend this never happened, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly.

Basara sighed in relief and backed away.

She then took in a deep breath. "PERVERT!" she shrieked before swinging a leg up, hitting Basara between the legs before running out.

Basara turned blue and fell to the ground, grasping his groin.

 **' _Ouch,_ '** Ddraig commented in faux concern. **' _Lesson one kid._ Never _turn your back on a woman._ '**

Basara, in severe pain, grumbled, ' _Why'd she… kick me…?_ '

 **' _Really, kid? You saw her nearly naked._ '**

' _B – But I told her… it was an accident…_ '

 **' _So? Tsunderes never listen to reason._ '**

* * *

Basara's father sat at the table when he noticed Basara limping towards him.

Blinking, his father asked, "Uuhh… what happened to you?"

"Don't ask…" Basara groaned as he sat.

"Ookkaayy…?"

"You're Jin Toujou, correct?" a new voice asked.

Basara and his father, Jin, both turned and saw two people nearby.

The first was a girl with waist-length, straight, silver hair with two large beads on the sides, bearing the symbols for male and female, and her straight-cut fringe ended just before her dark purple eyes, wearing a knee-length black dress with white fringe, a dark brown corset, a matching mantle over her shoulders with a keyhole-shaped buckle, black stockings, and tall, high-heeled, brown, platform boots.

Nodding, Jin answered, "Yes."

 **' _Oh boy…_ '** Ddraig remarked.

' _What?_ ' Basara asked.

 **' _Look behind the Loli._ '**

Basara raised an eyebrow and peered behind the silver-haired girl and saw the redhead he had run into previously, and she equally noticed him.

' _Ah crap…_ ' Basara groaned.

The redhead paled. "Y – You!?"

Jin blinked curiously as he looked between the duo. "Oh? You've met?"

 **' _Oh how you met,_ '** Ddraig remarked with a snicker.

The redhead pointed at Basara, her face the same shade as her hair. "Y – You're the peeping pervert!"

Basara flinched as the other patrons of the restaurant began looking at the group. "Sh – Shush! You're making a scene!"

Jin blinked in confusion and then laughed weakly. "Pervert? My son? Are you sure you saw the right person?"

Basara stiffened and the growled. "Dad! You're not helping!"

The two girls blinked in bewilderment and then asked in unison, "Dad?"

Jin then motioned to the duo. "Basara, these are Mio," he pointed to the red-haired girl, "and Maria," he pointed to the petite silver-haired girl, "your new stepsisters."

Basara stiffened in shock.

Ddraig whistled in amazement. **' _Wow. Stepsister threesome anyone?_ '**

Brunhilde growled. ' _Hold your tongue, degenerate!_ '

 **' _Nyah! Ya can't make me, Benny the Prude!_ '**

' _Wh – Why… you…!_ '

Basara groaned heavily.

"This…" Jin began, "doesn't seem to be the best meeting."

"Understatement of the year…" Basara mumbled.

* * *

"I refuse!" Mio shouted as she, Basara, Maria, and Jin sat at the table. "This pervert can't be my new older brother!"

Basara twitched an eyebrow. "Hey! It's not my fault the bathrooms are unisex!"

"Why didn't you knock?!"

"Why wasn't it locked?!"

Jin sighed and put up a hand between them. "I think that's quite enough. Basara, it was rude of you to barge in unannounced. Mio, it was unwise of you not to lock the door first. So accept that you're both at fault and move on."

 **' _Like a Tsundere accepts her faults,_ '** Ddraig chided.

Basara and Mio then sighed in exasperation. "Fine."

 **' _Wow… that was easy._ '**

Brunhilde huffed proudly. ' _See? Women aren't all the same you vagrant._ '

 **' _You have no idea how wrong you are, black lace._ '**

Jin sighed lightly. "Why don't we just enjoy our first meal as a family?"

Basara nodded but then raised an eyebrow. "Wait, where's my new stepmother?"

"She spends most of her time working overseas."

Ddraig remained silent for a moment. **' _That sounds suspicious…_ '**

* * *

Basara, Mio, Maria, and Jin stood in front of a large building located on a shrine.

"What's this…?" Basara asked with mild disbelief and annoyance.

"Our new home," Jin answered.

"Seriously?"

Jin laughed weakly and patted Basara's back. "Come on, it's not that bad. It's got plenty of room!"

Basara sighed in exasperation. "It looks like one of the buildings back home. It really doesn't mesh with the other homes."

Jin shrugged in response. "Maybe. But the landlady's nice."

"Landlady?"

At that moment, one of the two large doors to the property opened, and a figure stepped.

Basara's eyes widened as he saw a young woman roughly the same age as Mio with long black hair tied in a ponytail that still managed to reach her ankles that had two long antennae sticking out and sloping backwards along with violet eyes and a bust even larger than Mio's wearing a simple, red and white priestess uniform stepped out and bowed. "Welcome to my home."

 **' _Whoa!_ '** Ddraig shouted in Basara's head. **' _Look at those bazongas!_ '**

Jin motioned to the young woman and explained, "This is the landlady and owner of this house.

 **' _Ask if sex is an acceptable form of payment for living here. Keep money and bang a hottie. Win-win._ '**

Brunhilde grumbled in disbelief. ' _Silence you incorrigible pig!_ '

The young woman smile toward Basara. "It's good to see you again, Basara."

Basara blinked in mild confusion. "Do I… know you…?"

The raven-haired woman pouted somberly. "Aaww… you forgot about li'l ol' me?"

"Uh… huh?"

"Have you really forgotten your Akeno-Neechan?"

Basara remained silent in thought. "… Eh…? … EEEHHH!? A – Akeno?!"

 **' _Hot mama!_ '** Ddraig exclaimed. **' _She grew up good! Definitely Grade-A! You're so getting to live here for free if she still loves you._ '**

Jin then interjected, "Come on, Basara. Your room's already placed."

Akeno nodded with a smile. "Fufu, and it's right next to mine in case you… need anything."

Ddraig whistled slightly. **' _Oh I am ssuurree you'll need something. Imagine the boobjob she could give you. Or how tight her throat is._ '**

Basara's face began reddening.

' _S – Silence!_ ' Brunhilde snapped.

Akeno blinked in confusion and stepped towards Basara. "Basara? What's wrong?"

"N – Nothing!" Basara answered uncomfortably.

Ddraig continued, **' _Oh, and let's not forget the fun positions you could put her in as you bloat her with your baby batter._ '**

Basara immediately slapped a hand over his nose.

Jin laughed weakly. "Wh – Why don't we head inside?"

* * *

Soon, the group sat in a moderately sized dining room with a long table in the center, seated atop tatami mats with the kitchen to the left side.

Basara groaned as he sat.

"This is quite a house you've got," Jin commented as he looked around.

Akeno nodded in agreement. "My mother left it to me."

"I see," Jin noted.

Akeno then turned to Mio and Maria in curiosity. "So, who might you two be?"

"They're my stepchildren. And Basara's new younger sisters."

One of Akeno's eyebrows twitched very subtly. "Is that so?"

Jin nodded with a smile. "Yep. This is Mio and Maria."

"Nice to meet you." Akeno's smile then turned overly sweet. "Just so we're clear, I'm Basara's actual family."

Jin sighed slightly. "Oy, oy, they are too now. So try to get along."

Akeno's smile remained in place as her eyes narrowed. "Oh, I am just letting them know where we all stand. So let's be 'good' friends, okay?"

Mio and Maria stiffened as a shiver of terror went down their spines.

Jin sighed heavily. "Oh boy…"

 **' _Oh you are getting lucky soon,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

Basara groaned. ' _Brunhilde, please do something to shut him up?_ '

 **' _Oy! Yer takin' her side?! That's not fair! You know the prude will never help you in pleasing a woman! She's barely able to please herself!_ '**

Brunhilde sputtered and huffed. ' _Kya! Sh – Shut up you despicable slob!_ '

Basara groaned heavily.

* * *

Basara walked into a small room with a bed in one corner and a desk on the opposite wall with boxes sat in the room. "Okay, everything's here, just need to set it up."

Akeno walked in behind him and asked, "Do you need any help?"

Basara stiffened as he turned to her in surprise. "H – Huh? Uh, no, I'm okay."

Akeno pouted slightly.

Jin then interrupted, "Akeno, there's still a few particulars we need to sort out, so why don't you help me with that instead?"

Akeno sighed in disappointment. "Very well."

After the duo left, Basara looked around the room and then sighed. "It's probably been a week since I logged in." Scratching his head in thought, he then groaned. "Nazuna's gonna bite my head off…"

 **' _Which head?_ '** Ddraig muttered.

Basara merely sighed and began unpacking the boxes around the room.

 **' _Think Nazuna's prepping an orgy for you?_ '**

Brunhilde huffed. ' _Such things are not possible in that virtual realm._ '

Ddraig grumbled in annoyance. **' _A dragon can dream. Now, let's talk about the possibility of you banging Akeno into pregnancy._ '**

Basara merely groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"Finally," Basara noted in relief as he looked over his fully set up and organized room before turning to his computer. "Now, to get everything turned on."

Ddraig interjected, **' _Then naked Akeno rubbing up against a naked Mio, their boobs smooshed together._ '**

Basara slapped a hand over his nose. ' _D – Don't you have something better to do?! Like sleep or something?!_ '

 **' _When you have two hotties and a loli here? Nope._ '**

Basara groaned as he grabbed a small, visor-like helmet and plugged wires from it into a nearby computer. ' _You two are going to drive me insane._ '

 **' _Can't make what already is!_ '**

Basara twitched an eyebrow as images flashed on his screen before the home page for a game called Elder Tale appeared. "Now then…"

As soon as he logged in, an exasperated, frustrated, female voice shouted, "SOUJI!"

Basara stiffened. "H – Huh? N – Nazuna?!"

The other voice, Nazuna, grumbled, "Where have you been?! It's been over a week since you logged in!"

Basara sighed heavily. "Sorry about that. Life has been… hectic."

"I see…" Nazuna answered with a pout. "Well, as long as you're sorry. So, how about we get going?"

* * *

Several hours later, Basara sighed as he pulled the headset from his head and then glanced at the clock. "Whoa, I didn't realize it was that late."

 **' _Because you were staring at Nazuna's ass,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Basara twitched an eyebrow. ' _… I'll give you that one._ '

 **' _Because it's true._ '**

Basara sighed and then stretched. "Geez… I need to get some sleep."

 **' _Then sleep and dream of an orgy!_ '**

* * *

The next morning, Basara groaned as he awoke, feeling something jostling him. "Geez… what now…?" Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Mio sitting atop him, grinding her hips slowly.

Mio smiled with satisfaction. "Ah! You're finally awake!"

Basara remained silent in shock and annoyance.

Ddraig urged, **' _See if she'll keep going._ '**

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "Uh… what are you doing…?"

Mio tilted her head. "Huh? Waking you up. I thought guys liked being woken like this."

 **' _Kid…_ '** Ddraig muttered. **' _I am liking this redhead._ '**

Mio blinked as she straddled Basara's hips. "I feel something hard."

 **' _Oh she'll feel something hard alright._ '**

"I – I'm not –!" Basara began to argue.

"N – Not that!" Mio interrupted, her cheeks reddening as she threw his comforter up and crawled under it.

 **' _Hohoh!_ '** Ddraig cheered. **' _She's going for it!_ '**

Mio then sat up, holding a small, purple game box. She looked at it and then turned red as she gasped, dropping the box and falling off the bed.

Basara blinked in confusion. "Uuhh… what's wrong?" He picked up the box and looked at it in thought. "'I'm Going to Take My Real Stepsister's Garden'? What the hell?!"

Mio sat up and scowled at Basara. "I can't believe you! You've just started living with us and you're playing stuff like that?!"

Basara widened his eyes and shook his head adamantly. "N – No I'm not! I don't even play these kinds of games!"

 **' _Which is sadly true,_ '** Ddraig lamented.

"Liar!" Mio shrieked. "You really are a –!" Mio began to accuse before catching her foot on the blanket once more and falling.

Basara immediately lurched forward to stop her from falling but caught his own foot on the blanket as well and landed on top of the redhead.

 **' _Man, kid,_ '** Ddraig mumbled. **' _You must really want in her._ '**

Mio widened her eyes and then slammed her knee into his groin. "PERVERT!" she shrieked before running out of the room.

 **' _Damn that Tsundere is quick._ '**

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat at the dining room table.

"So how's your morning?" Jin asked.

Basara scowled slightly. "Annoying."

"Oh?" Akeno asked with an overly sweet smile. "Point out the bug that's bothering you and I'll squish it."

Basara frowned slightly. ' _… Is it wrong to actually consider doing that?_ '

' _Remain calm,_ ' Brunhilde commented. ' _I'm sure there's an explanation to this._ '

Maria then walked in, carrying a pot of food, and set it on the table. "So, Basara, did you like my gift?"

"What's wrong with you?!" Basara shouted angrily.

"Huh? You didn't like it? I bought it just for you. I wanted to provide it for reference."

"Reference for what?!"

"Fufu, when you have two cute stepsisters, what else would you do but 'train' them?"

Ddraig was speechless. **' _… I like her. I like her a lot._ '**

"Or maybe… the game wasn't enough and you want to practice on me in real life."

Basara groaned.

 **' _Oh man this Succubus is awesome! Take her up on the offer!_ '** Ddraig cheered.

"Where did that come from?!" Basara growled.

"Hey," Jin interjected, "I have an idea."

"Oh?" Akeno remarked.

"Why don't we take a family photo?"

"Sounds great!" Maria cheered.

"Then let's head out front," Jin suggested.

* * *

Out front of the building, Basara, Mio, Maria, Akeno, and Jin stood in front of it.

Basara sighed as Jin set up a camera on a tripod.

Jin nodded appreciatively. "There. All set!"

Mio turned to Akeno, confused. "Why's she in the photo?"

"Because she's my cousin," Basara answered.

"Ah…"

Akeno nodded with a smile. "Yes. So it is only right for me to be in it." She then hugged Basara's arm tightly, burying his arm in her cleavage. "Right, Basara?"

"R – Right…" Basara answered with a reddened face.

"And…" Jin noted as he pushed several buttons on the camera, "go!" He then immediately ran behind the others.

Basara sighed slightly.

"Now smile!"

* * *

Jin held a roll of film in his hand as he looked at Basara and the others. "Okay, I'm going to go ahead and get these developed."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right, Dad. See you later, then."

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat in his chair.

 **' _Bored again,_ '** Ddraig groaned. **' _See if that li'l Succubus wants to come in and play. Or ask your cousin if you can fondle her._ '**

' _Shut it,_ ' Basara growled.

 **' _Nah. If I don't talk I'll have nothing to do except watch Benny play with herself._ '**

Brunhilde sputtered and stammered. ' _Y – You were looking?!_ '

 **' _Whoa… I was just joking. I didn't even know you really were. Who were you fingering yourself to? Me or the kid._ '**

' _Sh – Shut up!_ '

 **' _I'll take that to mean the kid. Now I've got to stay up and see if you rape his mind in his sleep._ '**

' _Y – You're disgusting!_ '

 **' _And you're a prudish Tsundere._ '**

Basara groaned before hearing a knock at his door.

 **' _Huh. Looks like you might get lucky after all._ '**

"Come in," Basara announced before Akeno walked in, wearing a black vest with white trim, which was left open under her large bust, a white, pinstripe, button-down, long-sleeved blouse, a black bowtie, a short, pleated, maroon skirt with white frills, long white stockings, and brown shoes with a black mantle draped over her shoulders.

Ddraig whistled lightly and noted, **' _Well, better take off those trousers kid._ '**

Akeno gave an apologetic smile and stated, "Sorry, Basara, but I have some activities with my club that have just come up, so I need to leave for a bit."

Basara raised an eyebrow in thought. "Huh? Oh, sure." He then furrowed his brow in consternation. "What kind of club is it?"

"It's the Occult Research Club."

Basara flattened his brow. "… Kinda ironic club for you to join, don't you think?"

"If it makes you feel any better, it's just a cover."

"I see. Do you enjoy it?"

Akeno smiled happily. "Greatly."

Basara nodded with a smile in return. "Good to hear."

Akeno then bowed gracefully and left the house.

Basara sighed before turning to his computer but then heard the house's main phone ring.

 **' _You give that cute waitress your digits?_ '** Ddraig wondered.

' _I don't even know this house's number,_ ' Basara rebutted before picking up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Basara?" Jin, on the other end, asked.

"Dad? What's up?"

"Something's come up with work, so I need to head overseas for a few weeks. Sorry it's so sudden."

"It's okay. I'll look after everything here."

"Okay. Akeno should be able to handle anything you need."

"Right," Basara answered before noticing Mio heading for the front door. "Huh? Where are you going?"

Mio glanced at him dismissively and answered, "That woman doesn't have any good food, so I need to go shopping."

"What's wrong with the food?"

"It's all meat."

"… You're a vegetarian?"

 **' _Couldn't tell with bazongas that big,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

Mio huffed lightly. "No. I just want some chocolate."

"Ah…" Basara mumbled.

* * *

Basara sighed as he carried a large number of bags that Mio had bought. "How can one girl eat so many sweets?"

 **' _You'd be surprised,_ '** Ddraig interjected. **' _I bet Benny here could eat a mountain of candy._ '**

Brunhilde huffed lightly. ' _If I so desired, I could. I keep myself fit and active enough that it wouldn't effect me._ '

 **' _Which is why you're lacking in the chest._ '**

' _M – My bosom is just fine!_ '

 **' _Really? Seems a bit on the small side to me._ '**

Basara sighed and turned to Mio. "Wait here, I'll get the bike."

"Just hurry up," Mio retorted.

After Basara walked away, four men walked up to Mio.

"Hey, you alone?" the first man asked.

Mio turned to the group, confused. "Hm? No."

"Want to have some fun with us?" the second man asked as he put his arm over Mio's shoulder, only for her to push him off.

"Don't touch me! Touch me and I'll kill you a hundred times over."

"Hoh?" the first man groaned. "She says she's gonna kill us. Well let's see it."

"You have a problem with my friend?" Basara challenged as he walked up to the group.

"Huh?" the second man grumbled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Basara…?" Mio asked in surprise.

"Basara?" the first man questioned, annoyed. "The hell kinda lame name is that?"

Basara twitched an eyebrow. "The one my mother gave me." Basara then grabbed Mio. "Come on, Mio, let's go."

The man, however, grabbed Mio's wrist. "She was just about to have some fun with us."

Basara narrowed his eyes. "Unhand her or I break your wrist."

However, before Basara could make good on his threat, something suddenly slammed into the man from behind, knocking him to the floor.

He blinked in bewilderment and then looked down and saw a beautiful girl roughly his age with waist-length, flowing black hair, dark lavender eyes, and an impressive bust wearing a simple pink blouse and black skirt.

Basara blinked at the girl in thought. "Uuhh… you okay?"

The girl sat up and rubbed her head lightly. "Y – Yeah… I got distracted and lost control of my bike…"

"You bitch!" the man growled as he stood. "You just ran into me!"

The other man then lurched at Basara from behind, earning him a foot to the abdomen.

Basara hissed as the others circled him and then jumped on his bike, grabbed Mio and the raven-haired girl, and began to ride away. "Hang on!"

* * *

Basara panted heavily as he sat on the side of the road with his two escapees. "That was close…"

The raven-haired girl looked at Basara worriedly. "U – Uh, thank you, Mr.…"

"Basara. Basara Toujou."

The girl nodded. "I'm Yuuma Amano. Nice to meet you, Toujou. Erm, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you save me too?"

"Those guys were assholes," Basara sneered. "And they would've just taken their anger out on you if I just left with only Mio."

Yuuma widened her eyes with slight surprise. "Mio?"

Basara raised an eyebrow. "You know her?"

Yuuma stiffened and then laughed weakly. "N – No, it's just a pretty name."

"I see."

"A – Anyway… thank you, Toujou." Bowing, Yuuma added, "I need to head home."

"Uh, sure. Take care."

* * *

Later, Basara sighed as he and Mio walked back into their house.

"How was your shopping trip?" Maria asked happily as they entered.

"It was… eventful," Basara muttered. "Is Akeno back yet?"

"Hm? No."

"That's odd. Well I'll be in my room if you need me."

Maria glanced at Mio and then nodded. "… About that."

"Hm?"

"We're going to need you to leave," Maria commanded bluntly.

Basara's eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

Maria's body was then bathed in light, her clothes shredding before being replaced by a simple, tight, leather top that exposed some of the underside of her petite cleavage, with a keyhole buckle on the collar, with two straps leading down to a garter belt attached to her thigh-high, pink and white striped stockings, black, leather panties, knee-high, black boots, long, black gloves with pointed fingertips, and small wings protruding from her back.

 **' _Nice,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Basara remained stoic at the sight.

Mio then walked past Basara with a cold expression. "You saved me earlier, so I'll give you a chance to live. Get out."

Basara huffed lightly. "First, this isn't your house. It's Akeno's. Second, try and make me, it won't end well."

Maria growled in mild annoyance. "Do you even know who she is? She's Mio, the daughter of the previous Demon Lord, Wilbert!"

"Does it look like it matters to me?" Basara challenged. "Just because she's the daughter of some Niffleheim big shot doesn't mean anything."

Maria then raised her fists. "If that's how it is, then I'll –"

However, before Maria could act, or even finish her sentence, a large, curved, silver sword with a large green jewel near the hilt appeared in Basara's grasp in a flash of green light. He then immediately pinned Maria to the wall and put his blade near Mio's throat, shocking them both at his speed. "You'll both do nothing but leave if you continue trying to push my family around."

Maria stood still, stunned. "H – How…?"

Basara narrowed his eyes. "You don't do very good research on your marks if you don't understand even this. After all, if you did you wouldn't have tried conning a Sacred Gear holder."

"Wh – What…?" Maria asked in shock.

"I'm from the Hero Tribe," Basara explained bluntly.

Maria and Mio both paled.

Basara raised an eyebrow. "Huh. At the very least you know of that place. Sorry, but I won't let you endanger my family. Get out."

The two remained silent for several moments.

"I agree," Akeno interjected as she walked into the room.

Basara turned in surprise. "Akeno, when did you get back?"

"Just now," Akeno answered evenly before turning to Mio and Maria. "You can't stay here. Leave."

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat in his lounge. "… Hey, Akeno, why did –?"

But before Basara could finish his question, the phone began ringing.

Basara frowned slightly and picked it up. "Hello?"

Jin, on the other end of the line, asked with mild amusement, "So has Mio tried to kick you out yet?"

"Yeah. And failed miserably."

Jin went silent for a moment. "You didn't…"

Basara furrowed his brow in thought. "Why?"

"Oh boy…" Jin mumbled with a sigh.

"Dad… what are you hiding from me and Akeno…?"

"You're the only one in the dark." Jin then redirected, "Is Akeno there?"

Basara furrowed his brow in thought. "Yes. Why?"

"Put me on speaker."

"Wh –?" Basara began to ask.

"Just do it," Jin urged.

"Okay. You're on speaker now."

"Akeno?" Jin asked.

"Yes?" Akeno wondered.

"Wilbert's dead," Jin stated plainly.

Akeno stiffened and paled. "… Wh – What…?"

Jin sighed and explained, "He was assassinated a year ago. His power is now inside Mio and every member of the Underworld wants to rip it out of her. That's why she 'tricked' me into thinking I was marrying someone who didn't exist. She wanted to use us as a way to establish a base and defend themselves from onslaughts."

Basara turned and began to leave.

"Basara!" Jin shouted, anticipating Basara's action. "I'm not finished."

"They're in danger," Basara explained bluntly.

"And you still have a veil over your eyes," Jin argued. "Let me lift that, _then_ go rescue them. You see, Akeno's been hiding something from us as well."

Akeno stiffened.

"Wh – What…?" Basara asked in shock, turning to Akeno.

"I'll keep it short," Jin began. "Mio's father, Wilbert, was the king of Makai. There's another nation, Hell, which Makai is at war with. The leaders of Hell are, effectively, the Gremory clan. Akeno is the servant of the Gremory's heir."

Basara frowned incredulously. "… Then the reason you wanted her to leave too was…?"

Akeno stiffened and then sighed. "… Yes. Because Mio is my enemy."

"Correction," Jin argued. "Was."

"What?" Akeno asked in bewilderment.

"The current Demon Lord wants Mio's power, meaning Makai is Mio's enemy. And you know the old saying."

Akeno frowned in thought. "… The enemy of my enemy is my ally. And I ended up kicking her out…" Akeno groaned heavily. "Just great…"

"So, Basara," Jin interjected, "what now?"

"I protect my little sisters," Basara answered plainly.

"Good man," Jin answered happily before hanging up.

Mio and Maria made their way down a moonlit street, Mio sighing heavily.

"Now what?" Mio asked in exasperation.

Maria sighed. "No idea…"

However, nearby, a figure appeared from a swirling vortex nearby. "I have a suggestion."

Mio and Maria stiffened as he appeared.

* * *

"Dammit!" Basara cursed as he and Akeno ran, looking for Mio and Maria. "Where are they?!"

' _I don't know,_ ' Brunhilde answered. ' _I'm still trying to sense their presence._ '

"I think I found them," Akeno interjected.

"Really? Where?" Basara demanded.

Akeno pointed to a large fireball nearby.

Basara furrowed his brow. "Good. Then let's get over there now!"

* * *

Basara and Akeno arrived in an open park area and saw a tall, lanky man with a mask and black bodysuit stood, shadowy tendrils extending from the ground, ensnaring Mio.

Nearby, a large, extremely muscular man holding an unconscious Maria.

Basara growled angrily.

Ddraig remained silent for a moment and then urged, **' _Kid… tear them in half._ '**

' _I was planning on it!_ ' Basara snarled before extending a hand out. "Brunhilde!" he shouted as the silver sword appeared in his grasp once more.

The thin man huffed and snapped his fingers, causing copies of himself to emerge from the ground. "Rip them apart."

Basara rushed forward and swung Brunhilde, slicing several of the copies apart, killing them.

More of the copies rushed Basara but he split them in half.

The large man dropped Maria and charged at Basara. "I'll kill you!"

Basara hissed as he jumped about the man and launched himself at the large man, but his sword glanced off. "Wh – What the…?!"

The large man growled and turned to Basara, swinging his large fists, sending Basara slamming into a tree with great force.

"Basara!" Akeno shouted in terror before turning to the large man.

The thin man snapped his fingers once more, causing a large group of copies to appear from the ground.

Akeno hissed angrily.

* * *

Basara growled as he stood from the tree, only to need to immediately roll to the side as the large man swung his fists, knocking the tree down.

 **' _This guy looks and hits like a walking mountain,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

' _And he's faster than he looks,_ ' Basara added.

The large man charged at Basara, but the brunette leapt to the side and then swung his blade. "Demon Fang!" he shouted as a blast of blue energy shot from his blade and at the large man.

The large man grunted as the blast hit him.

The thin man snarled. "Derma! Kill him!"

The large man, Derma, growled as he stood. "I'm trying, Doga, but he's fast."

Doga hissed. "Then just keep him busy so I can get the power out of this girl."

Basara narrowed his eyes angrily. ' _This isn't good. I need to take these guys out fast._ '

 **' _Then I'd say it's time for prime time,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Basara sighed and then nodded, stabbing Brunhilde into the ground and splaying his arms out.

Derma narrowed his eyes in confusion. "What are you doing…?"

Basara clenched his fists and then slammed them together. "Boosted Gear!" he shouted before his forearms were bathed in light. When the light died down, his forearms were covered in large, red, metal gauntlets that left his fingers and palms exposed, with green jewels on the back of the hand, and small yellow spikes on the back.

 **"Dragon Booster!"** a voice from the gauntlets howled as the gems glowed.

Derma stumbled back in shock. "Th – That's…!"

Basara grabbed Brunhilde and then dashed forward, nearly vanishing. He reappeared above Derma and swung his blade down with great force. "Crushing Demon Fang!" he howled as a massive blast of red energy shot from his blade, causing a crack in Derma's stone-like skin.

"Gah!" Derma growled as he stumbled forward and then swung back at Basara, only for the brunette to vanish. "Th – The hell…?"

Basara appeared behind Derma once more.

 **"Boost!"** the gauntlets bellowed.

Basara pulled his sword to his side and then thrust forward, a cone of energy surrounding him as he shot forward at Derma. "Sonic Thrust!" he shouted before flying forward at great speed.

Derma howled in pain as his abdomen exploded, Basara bursting through it, sending stone and blood flying in all directions.

"Derma!" Doga shouted angrily. He then turned to where his many copies fought with Akeno, getting dominated. Growling, he turned his attention to Basara. "So be it. I'll handle this myself." He then flicked his wrists, causing two long, straight, black swords to appear in his grasp. "I'll kill you and then take what I want from the girl!"

 **"Boost!"** Basara's gauntlets howled once more as he charged.

"I'll stop you dead!" Basara snarled as he readied his blade.

Doga huffed and then charged at Basara in return, the duo's blades clashing as they collided. "You're nothing more than a damned human, what hope have you against a devil?!"

Basara narrowed his eyes and kicked Doga in the abdomen, sending Doga sliding back. "I'm protecting my family, that's why I'll win."

 **"Boost!"** the gauntlets howled as Basara swung his blade down at the ground.

"Crushing Demon Fang!" he howled, sending another blast of red energy at Doga.

Doga huffed and stabbed one of his blades into the ground, causing a black spot to appear on the ground that swallowed Basara's attack.

Basara charged forward and vanished, reappearing behind Doga.

Doga spun on his heels and blocked Basara's attack with his blades. "You're outmatched, human. Surrender now and I shall make your death swift."

"That's my line," Basara challenged as he suddenly swung a fist at Doga, swept his feet out and then slashed his blade down.

Doga barely managed to block with one of his dual blades but Basara spun his blade and then stabbed down, piercing Doga's chest. "Wh – What?!" Doga collapsed to the ground before his body vaporized.

Basara dispelled Brunhilde and rushed to catch Mio as the tendrils vanished and she fell.

Mio moaned lightly as she awoke.

"Are you okay, Mio?" Basara asked as her eyes opened.

Mio blinked curiously. "Ba… sara…?"

Basara nodded with a smile. "Yeah, it's me."

Mio's eyes suddenly widened and she wrapped her arms around him. "Basara!"

Akeno twitched an eyebrow as she stamped a heel on the last of the copies, destroying it.

Maria groaned as she stood up weakly.

Mio pulled away from Basara and looked at him confused. "… Why…?"

Basara raised an eyebrow. "Why what?"

"Why'd you save me…? I tried to kick you out of your house… threatened you."

Basara blinked in thought and then smiled. "You're my little sister. Do I need any reason than that?"

Mio remained silent, her eyes widening.

Basara then pulled out his phone and showed her the image of their family photo. "I came to get my family."

Akeno interjected, "We should head back."

Basara nodded in agreement and turned to Mio. "Let's go home."

Mio nodded slowly, still shocked.

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat on the sofa in the lounge. "Geez… what a day…"

"Ah," Maria muttered as she walked into the room, "there you are, Basara."

Basara hummed quietly in thought as he turned to her. "Hm? Hey, Maria. What's wrong?"

Maria sighed in frustration as she sat next to him. "I want to ask you something."

"Sure, shoot."

"Why'd you save us?" Maria asked, somberly.

Akeno then stepped up to Maria and handed her a glass of tea.

"Thanks," Maria answered before drinking it.

Akeno frowned slightly. "You're not afraid to drink it?"

"I doubt you'd go through the trouble of saving us from those people only to then poison us."

Basara then interjected, "The answer is simple. I heard from my father. He told me about the situation you're in."

Maria stiffened in her seat and then slouched slightly. "… He did? So Jin knew everything…?" She then chuckled lightly. "That man is the worst."

Basara nodded slightly. "Well I won't argue that. Dumbass could have told me all this beforehand and you two wouldn't have been in danger." He then hardened his expression. "I'm the same as my father. I'll protect what I want to protect and I absolutely won't leave someone to die when I know the circumstances. She's innocent."

"I see…" Maria mumbled in thought. "Also, you said the Hero Tribe is watching us…"

Basara waved a hand dismissively. "My father and I have no relations with the village. We're just ordinary humans."

Akeno frowned suspiciously.

"Oh, is Mio alright?"

Maria nodded. "Mio-Sama always takes long baths. I just hope that is enough for her to calm down."

"I see…" Basara answered unsurely.

Maria then stood and moved to the door.

"Maria?"

"We have to put our things back in place," Maria answered. "After all, aren't we still your little sisters?" She then walked out of the room.

Basara leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Little sisters, huh…?" He then smiled slightly.

 **' _Yeah…_ '** Ddraig muttered. **' _You're into incest._ '**

Basara slumped and sputtered. ' _Sh – Shut up!_ '

 **' _What? One's hot and the other's a Succubus!_ '**

* * *

Mio sighed as she stepped out of the shower, water slowly dripping down her bare skin. She then trembled as images of Doga and Derma attacking her filled her mind. "Wh – Why…? Even though Maria taught me for six months to use magic… If it weren't for him, I'd be dead. O – Or worse… Just remembering it makes me tremble uncontrollably… I'm useless. S – So fucking useless!" She then stiffened when she heard a knock at the bathroom door.

Basara, on the other side of the door, asked, "Mio, you in there?"

"… Y – Yes…"

"Do you have a minute?"

"Yeah…" she answered unsurely.

Basara sighed slowly. "… I'm sorry."

Mio stiffened in surprise. "Wh – What are you apologizing for?!"

Basara sighed again. "For getting you in danger. And… for getting so angry before getting all the facts."

Ddraig rebuffed, **' _Kid. Your not at fault. That dumbass you call a dad is._ '**

Mio frowned in frustration. "… I'm the one who should be apologizing. I… I didn't like going around lying and manipulating people, but Maria said I couldn't trust anyone, so I…"

"Still…" Basara remarked. "I want to apologize."

"B – But that…" Mio's vision suddenly became hazy before she suddenly collapsed.

On the other side of the door, Basara flinched slightly when he heard a loud thump. "Huh? Mio?"

 **' _Oh boy,_ '** Ddraig muttered.

"What's wrong? Hey, Mio?!" After a pause, Basara grabbed the door. "Y – You okay? I – I'm opening the door." He pulled the door open and then gasped as he saw Mio lying on the floor, only a towel covering her. "Mio!" he called as he rushed to her side. "Mio, are you okay!?"

Mio moaned lightly as she sat up. "I – I'm fine."

"Geez, don't bathe so long you get dizzy." He then extended his hand to her. "Here, can you stand?"

Mio then suddenly slapped his hand away before frowning with somber confusion. "Why would you apologize? We deceived you."

Basara sighed and then smiled warmly. "I hid the fact that I was from the Hero Tribe, too. We're even, right?"

Mio frowned. "But I tried to drive you out."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Desperation makes people do stupid things. Besides, with your demon powers, there are faster ways to do it. Instead, you tried to manipulate my memories so I would leave unharmed. Admirable. Pointless but admirable."

Mio sighed slightly. "That's… because we didn't want you to get involved."

Basara nodded once more as he stood. "Which would have been the dumbest thing. After all, no one can survive without someone to support them. Besides, if you _did_ manage to somehow kick me out, Akeno might have skewered you with a light spear."

Mio stiffened as she turned to him. "L – Light spear…? But I thought only angels and fallen angels could use those."

"She's half fallen."

Mio's eyes widened in disbelief.

"All the same, I understand why you did it. That was a performance to protect me, right? There's no need to do that sort of thing anymore. My father and I have both decided to protect you. And I'm sure Akeno will help too. So don't worry."

Mio frowned slightly. "What are you say –?" Mio asked before Basara suddenly helped her stand, "Hey!" She then frowned slightly. "… What?"

Basara smiled to her. "We're family now. And family protect each other."

Mio frowned in annoyance. "But the remarriage was all a lie!"

Basara interrupted her and patted her head softly. "If you want to live with someone and protect them, they're family, aren't they?"

"Oh?" Maria hummed in amusement as she observed the duo. "I see the two of you are less reserved when around one another."

 **' _Oh how true,_ '** Ddraig added.

Mio's face turned bright red as she pulled away from Basara, covering herself. "Wh – What, Maria?! I'm not really…"

Maria grinned playfully. "Just remember not to use protection! This is really reassuring. Basara seems really strong, too."

Basara shook his head in rejection. "No, don't count on too much from me."

 **' _Seriously?_ '** Ddraig deadpanned.

"Now, now," Maria argued, "you negated my magic, didn't you? Not to mention you have _that_ gauntlet as well."

Basara frowned incredulously. "You saw that…?"

"Yep!" Maria chirped.

Mio blinked in confusion. "Saw what?"

"Nothing," Basara urged flatly before walking away.

Maria pouted as Basara left.

Mio sighed as she sat on her bed, Basara's words registering in her mind. "Family, huh…? I guess… that isn't so bad…" She then pulled a cracked photo out of her drawer showing her standing with an older man and woman. "Mama… Papa…" She then winced as images of several people being burned alive filled her mind. She then stiffened as she heard a knock at her door. Wiping her eyes, she called out, "Oh, yes?"

Maria then walked into the room.

"Maria?"

"Mio-Sama," Maria began, "how are you feeling?"

Mio nodded slowly. "I'm okay."

Maria then glanced to the side and noticed the old photo. "Thinking about them…?"

Mio nodded slowly. "Yeah… does he really intend for us to be a family?"

Maria nodded in return. "Yeah." She then put a print-out of the new family photo over the old one Mio held.

Mio looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Basara printed it out for us."

Mio stared silently in thought.

"Do you think Basara and Jin were faking how they interacted with us?"

Mio remained silent for a moment. "… No."

"Then why not accept their kindness? Right now, you need every ally you can get, Mio-Sama."

Mio frowned in thought and then looked at the photo before nodding with a small smile.

Maria nodded with a satisfied smile. "Then it's settled! We are going to get the Red Dragon Emperor's help!"

* * *

Basara sat in the lounge with Mio and Maria in confusion. "What's going on, Maria?"

Maria nodded and explained, "I was thinking of something we should do to help in the future."

Ddraig noted, **' _Sex, sex, and more sex. That'd be the best help._ '**

"A Master-Servant Pact."

 **' _So sex._ '**

"Why…?" Basara asked in confusion.

Maria explained, "It'll increase your and Mio-Sama's fighting ability and allow you to sense each other's locations at all times."

Ddraig snickered. **' _Oh it will do more than that. Agree to it._ '**

Basara sighed slightly. "… Fine."

Maria smiled happily. "Okay! I'll get everything ready."

* * *

Shortly later, Basara, Mio, and Maria stood over a large, bright orange, complex circle with several star symbols on it.

"I still don't know why we have to do this," Basara muttered.

"So that you and Mio-Sama can always know each other's whereabouts," Maria explained.

"Then wouldn't a cellphone's GPS be better?"

"Who knows when that might malfunction?!" Maria grumbled. "We can only do this on the night of a full moon, we can't afford to miss this opportunity!"

 **' _She's right kid!_ '** Ddraig interjected. **' _Besides, you'll love it!_ '**

Basara sighed and then leaned to the side and looked at Mio. "Come on Mio, say something."

Mio glanced down slightly with a flush. "I – I'm fine with it."

 **' _See?_ '** Ddraig argued. **' _She's fine with it! Now get to it!_ '**

Basara twitched an eyebrow before Mio turned her gaze back to him, frustration.

"But, do you… have something against doing it with me?"

Basara gulped, his face reddening slightly. "N – No… I don't."

 **' _Cool,_ '** Ddraig interrupted. **' _Then take her into your bed later._ '**

' _Shut it._ ' Basara then looked around curiously before turning to Maria. "Wait, if the pact is between me and Mio, why'd you create the circle?"

Maria shrugged in response. "Because Mio-Sama doesn't know how."

"I see…" Basara muttered, unconvinced.

Brunhilde huffed in irritation. ' _Stop grinning like that, dragon. It's disturbing._ '

Maria nodded and then pointed to two different spots on the circle. "Right. Mio-Sama, you stand here. Basara, you stand there."

Ddraig sniggered in excitement. **' _Hoho this is gonna be awesome!_ '**

"Once you kiss the seal that appears on the back of Mio-Sama's hand the pact will be complete."

Basara rubbed the back of his head in confusion. "K – Kiss her hand…? That's an outright master-servant relationship, isn't it?"

 **' _Oh big time,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Maria merely continued. "Now each of you put a hand over your heart."

Sighing, Basara, as well as Mio, did as she suggested.

Maria grinned and raised a hand. "Here we go…!"

Brunhilde hummed in thought and then gasped. ' _… Wait, Basara, stop! You're on the wrong –!_ ' She was suddenly silenced by Ddraig.

Basara sighed but then glanced down and noticed a glowing symbol on the back of his hand. "Huh? Oy, there's something showing up on my hand."

Ddraig laughed loudly.

Maria smirked but was then immediately shaken by an annoyed Mio. "Maria! What's the meaning of this!?"

Maria laughed unconvincingly. "Th – That's strange… where did I err…?"

 **' _She didn't "err",_ '** Ddraig remarked. **' _She purposefully made you Mio's Master._ '**

Basara growled. "Y – You did this on purpose?!"

Maria gasped overdramatically. "N – No, of course n –"

Mio interrupted Maria by shaking her once more. "What do we do now!?"

Maria laughed weakly, somewhat dizzy. "W – Well our goal is to know each other's location… so if you could kiss Basara's hand…"

Mio twitched an eyebrow. "You can't be serious! Why do I have to be his slave!?"

 **' _Uh-oh…_ '** Ddraig mumbled.

Basara glanced down and noticed the symbol on his hand start to blink. "Uh, hey…"

Mio turned to him, irritated. "Be quiet, Basara!"

"But this might be important. It looks like it's about to disappear."

Maria gasped and then turned to Mio. "Oh no! Mio-Sama, hurry up and kiss it! Kiss it now!"

Mio frowned. "Why the hell should I?!"

"It can be released on the next full moon!"

"But that's so long…"

Basara blinked in confusion as the symbol vanished. "Uh, it disappeared."

Maria trembled in disbelief and then collapsed to her knees. "Ah shit…"

Mio sighed with relief but then suddenly tensed and began to gasp as a symbol appeared on her neck. "Wh – What's this…?" she mumbled in shock before collapsing to the floor.

"H – Hey…" Basara muttered as he walked over to her. "You alright?" he asked as he put a hand on Mio's shoulder, causing to violently lurch back and moan loudly.

"Uwah!" Maria gasped. "The Curse is already taking effect!"

"What curse?"

 **' _I love this part!_ '** Ddraig shouted ecstatically.

Brunhilde huffed and argued, ' _What part, you perverted worm?!_ '

Basara then put his hands on Maria's shoulders with a twisted smile. Why don't you explain it?"

Maria laughed weakly, realizing she was caught. "Th – The point of the Pact is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty. So if he or she takes actions that are rebellious, traitorous, or endanger the Master, the Curse activates to punish the Servant based on the gravity of the offense."

Ddraig interjected, **' _And the best part is that the punishment is based on the race of the caster!_ '**

"And the type of punishment is determined by who created the magic circle. And since I'm a Succubus…"

 **' _She's getting horny!_ '**

* * *

 **Phew! That is the first chapter of Gremory's Guardian finished. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. If you did, be sure to leave a review letting me know. If you were confused, unsure, or have any questions about anything, be sure to leave them as a review as well and I will do what I can to address them in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must but might I suggest doing something you actually enjoy instead? At any rate, I have nothing left to add here, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	2. Meeting of Friends, New and Old

**Chapter II**

 **Hello and greetings to all my wonderful readers! And holy crap the reaction to this story was amazing! I cannot thank all of you enough for your sudden and flooding support for the story. I am glad you all enjoyed it so much and I hope that the rest of the story keeps you as enthralled. So if you do enjoy this chapter as well, please be sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought of it. With that said, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help on the previous chapter, all of his help with this chapter, and the help he will give for future chapters. So, with that out of the way, it is time to move on to the reviewer responses, and there is a _lot_ to get through. So here we go!**

 **Uncle Krampus: Well that's sort of how I do things. I introduce many of the characters first and give the development for them after the fact. I like to get the pieces on the board before I tell you about them. It's just how I do things.**

 **Unfortunately what you're asking for is a lot. Because I can usually cover three episodes of a series in a single chapter, and that's how I do it. Almost all of my stories take the canonical plotlines of the series and then twist, combine, and alter them to fit. So rather than just completely making up something from scratch I take the existing parts and combine them in new ways.**

 **Unfortunately I can't make any promises in that direction since it's just not how I do things. As said above, I introduce you to the characters and give them development later.**

 **dragonrider66: I know, the two have a lot in common and seem to fit together quite well.**

 **superpeirce: Yeah, it was just a matter of time. Yeah, I know... I'll get to it. At some point. When it's less mind-numbing.**

 **The Insufferable One: Yes they do. Wrong! Chisato is best girl! But yes, Zest will be getting her moment.**

 **Xenoguyver: Thank you. And I hope the rest of it lives up to your expectations.**

 **Adv Satoshi: Thanks. Uh... cool? I'd say most of the protagonists I've been using are good, though it seems a lot of people hate Issei for some reason.**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan: You're new here, aren't you? Sorry but that's how I do stories. I don't crossover two or three series. The smallest crossover I've ever made was four. This one is going to have about twelve.**

 **Mythfan: The other series that have been included thus far is just Fate/Stay-Night. I haven't shown any of the other crossovers yet.**

 **DocSlendy: Well then I suggest you buckle up, because massive crossovers are my bread and butter. If it gets too bad though you can just ask about which characters you don't recognize and I'll explain them.**

 **JMK2: I can't guarantee that the entire plot will be smutty but I can guarantee that the story will be NSFW. So hopefully that grabs your vote.**

 **andrew: Thanks, and here it is. She will eventually make her appearance, I just need to do the first bit of Testament of Sister New Devil first. So in a way you were right.**

 **faresjojor: Well I guess you'll just need to continue reading to find out, huh?**

 **Phew! That was a big one! Keep 'em coming people! So, with that massive response done, time to move on with the main event.**

 **WARNING: This chapter has two limes in it, so just be wary.**

 **ATTENTION: I made some heavy edits to the first chapter of the story, so you will likely need to reread it. Sorry.**

* * *

Basara, Mio, and Maria stood in the family room of the home Basara's father was renting, with Maria attempting to forge a Master-Servant Pact between Basara and Mio. However, the seal got placed on Basara instead of Mio and because Mio refused to kiss Basara's hand to complete the Pact, the seal vanished.

Basara blinked in confusion as the symbol vanished. "Uh, it disappeared."

Maria trembled in disbelief and then collapsed to her knees. "Ah shit…"

Mio sighed with relief but then suddenly tensed and began to gasp as a symbol appeared on her neck. "Wh – What's this…?" she mumbled in shock before collapsing to the floor.

"H – Hey…" Basara muttered as he walked over to her. "You alright?" he asked as he put a hand on Mio's shoulder, causing to violently lurch back and moan loudly.

"Uwah!" Maria gasped. "The Curse is already taking effect!"

"What curse?"

 **' _I love this part!_ '** Ddraig shouted ecstatically.

Brunhilde huffed and argued, ' _What part, you perverted worm?!_ '

Basara then put his hands on Maria's shoulders with a twisted smile. Why don't you explain it?"

Maria laughed weakly, realizing she was caught. "Th – The point of the Pact is to maintain the subordinate's loyalty. So if he or she takes actions that are rebellious, traitorous, or endanger the Master, the Curse activates to punish the Servant based on the gravity of the offense."

Ddraig interjected, **' _And the best part is that the punishment is based on the race of the caster!_ '**

"And the type of punishment is determined by who created the magic circle. And since I'm a Succubus…"

 **' _She's getting horny!_ '**

"She's experiencing arousal because of the Curse. And since the Pact itself was rejected, the punishment is the same as she tried to kill you. Meaning she's experiencing orgasmic levels of pleasure.

 **' _Told ya!_ '**

Basara groaned. "Okay… and how do we fix it?"

"Rest assured," Maria answered, "the Curse is alleviated when the Master makes the Servant submit."

"Submit? How?"

"Simple," Maria answered with a smirk. "Please touch Mio-Sama."

"Hah!?" Basara gasped in shock.

"Right now, the aphrodisiac effects of the Curse are making Mio-Sama's body hypersensitive, so if you touch her for a while she should obediently swear her loyalty to you by choice."

Mio stiffened as her breath hastened. "M – Maria! What are you –?!"

"Please, Mio-Sama," Maria interrupted, "just bear with it a little longer. Basara will relieve you soon." With a light snigger, she added, "It is definitely not the case that I want to watch your face as you fall from pleasure."

Snickering, Ddraig remarked, **' _I like this girl._ '**

Maria then propped Mio up and motioned to Basara. "Now, Basara, touch all of Mio-Sama's embarrassing spots and relieve her!"

"Hah!?" Basara shouted in disbelief.

"Make her cum!" Maria and Ddraig bellowed in unison.

"What?!" Mio shouted in shock before trembling once more from the arousal.

"You can't be serious!" Basara and Brunhilde shouted in unison.

"I am!" Maria and Ddraig argued.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?" Basara growled.

Maria explained, "You just have to touch her most sensitive areas until she submits to you."

Basara gulped heavily. "I – If I don't…?"

"The sheer amount of pleasure will shatter her mind."

 **' _Do it! Do it! Do it!_ '** Ddraig urged in his mind.

Basara sighed. "I – I can touch her anywhere, right…?"

"You can…" Maria answered depressed, "but the longer you take the more her mind and body will suffer."

"Wh – What's the quest way? Her feet? Legs? Arms?"

"Breasts!" Maria and Ddraig once more answered in unison.

"Eehh!?"

"Though if you want to tease her bit-by-bit that works too." Smirking, Maria added, "I prefer that myself."

"Gah! Alright, fine!"

Mio stiffened in surprise before trembling. "N – No… stay back, idiot…! If you do anything strange, I'll kill you a hundred – hau!"

Basara gulped as he crouched in front of her. "I – It's unfortunate, but give up. I'll finish this as quickly as possible."

"Aaww…" Ddraig and Maria pouted.

"S – So… how do I…?"

 **' _Go for the tits!_ ' **Ddraig urged.

' _Kiss her!_ ' Brunhilde argued.

 **' _Yes! Go and suck her tits!_ '**

Basara twitched an eyebrow and then turned to Maria. "Maria…?"

Maria answered, "You need to find Mio-Sama's weak spot."

Basara gulped and then grabbed Mio's arm, causing her to flinch and moan loudly.

Maria urged with a perverted grin, "Keep going! This is for Mio-Sama's benefit! Mio-Sama's benefit!"

Basara sighed and then reached his hands to Mio's sides, rubbing his hands along her soft skin slowly, causing the same flinch and moan as before. Gulping heavily, he then reached up for Mio's round breasts, the lightest touch of his hand causing her to arch her back and moan extremely loudly.

"Fufu, that's it. Mio-Sama's weak point is her big bouncy boobs!"

Ddraig snickered in amusement as well. **' _Yes… now take off her clothes and lick the nips!_ '**

Basara stiffened and turned to Maria. "Wh – What should I…?"

"Anything!" Maria urged adamantly. "Grab 'em, squeeze 'em, pinch 'em, lick 'em, suck 'em, stick your thing between them! Just stimulate them!"

Ddraig then suddenly interjected, **' _Just do as I say and you'll be getting her to cum in no time!_ '**

Basara gulped heavily. ' _… Just help me end this quickly._ '

Ddraig chuckled confidently.

' _O – Okay… so…?_ '

 **' _Right,_ '** Ddraig began, **' _first, wrap your hands around them from the side, firmly._ '**

Gulping, Basara reached his hands out and cupped them around Mio's bosom, causing her to shriek with pleasure. ' _I – Is she gonna stop doing that!?_ '

 **' _Not until this is over. The louder she moans the better you're doing._ '**

Basara sighed in exasperation. ' _Now what?_ ' Listening to Ddraig's directions in his head, he began kneading her orbs in his hands, their mass shifting side-to-side as his fingers sunk into their softness.

Mio moaned and snapped her eyes shut as the sudden heat and pressure shot through her body.

"No, no, Mio-Sama," Maria argued before grabbing Mio's head softly. "You have to look Basara in the eyes. This won't work if you don't. You must come into visual contact with your master and look at him with love."

Mio trembled as her gaze aimed up at Basara, his hands pulling and tugging at her cleavage. ' _H – He's going to be my… my Master…?_ ' "No way! Such a thing…!" Mio then trembled as Basara pinched her tips under her clothing. ' _N – No… if this goes on… I'll burst!_ '

Maria sighed and then looked at Basara. "You need to continue, Basara."

"I – I know…!" Basara groaned.

 **' _Stop doing the same thing over and over again!_ '** Ddraig growled. **' _Switch things up._ '**

' _Don't tell me what to do and tell me what to do!_ '

 **' _Alright, alright. That's enough for the foreplay, get your hands under her shirt._ '**

' _What!?_ '

 **' _Do it!_ '**

Basara gulped and slipped his hands under her blouse.

Mio stiffened as she felt his fingers move between the fabric of her top and her skin. "N – No… don't…" she protested weakly as her blouse lifted, his hands cupping under her breasts, shivering as his skin moved over her nipples, pushing the cloth out of the way and exposing her orbs. "N – No… don't, stop, Onii-Chan!"

All in the room stiffened at the exclamation.

 **' _Looks like things just got more interesting,_ '** Ddraig commented.

Mio gazed up at Basara in shock. ' _I see… I'm really bound to Basara after all…_ '

Basara gulped as her globes were exposed to his eyes. "You just have to bear it a little longer."

Mio turned away from Basara in embarrassment as his eyes widened at her bust.

Maria yet again turned her gaze back at Basara. "That's no good, Mio-Sama. You want to get well again, right? Then you need to look him straight in the eyes."

"Here I go…" Basara declared as his hands once more grasped Mio's bosom, a loud moan gasping from her lips in response.

' _No… my body…_ ' Mio uttered in her mind, ' _it's getting so hot…_ '

' _If she doesn't stop moaning like that, I'm gonna lose it…_ '

 **' _Then lose it!_ '** Ddraig urged. **' _You're not gunna get this done if you hold back. You need to get her to the edge, so you gotta go full force!_ '**

' _I – If I do that, I'll –!_ '

 **' _Oh for the love o' – fine!_ ' **Ddraig interrupted. **' _If you're that worried about fucking her then I'll make sure it doesn't go that far. Now rub those tits until she creams her panties!_ '** After taking a moment to groan, Ddraig commanded, **' _Now that's enough rolling them, flick 'em._ '**

Taking Ddraig's order, Basara flicked his fingers over Mio's tips, causing another shiver to shoot through her body. Basara then suddenly stiffened. ' _You can't be serious!_ '

 **' _Do it!_ '**

Basara gulped and then pinched his thumb and index finger in, squeezing her stiffened nipples between them before he began rolling them back and forth.

"Hhaauu!" Mio gasped loudly as the sensations shot through her body like lightning. ' _Wh – What is this!? I – It feels like… my body is… melting!_ '

Maria gaped with glee as she watched Basara play, massage, and knead Mio's breasts in his hands. ' _Mio-Sama's face looks incredible!_ '

Basara gulped as he listened to more of Ddraig's instructions and began pushing Mio's orbs together, rolling them slightly, and then grabbed the tips and pulled on them, causing an audible snap as he released them.

Maria blinked curiously as Basara suddenly stiffened.

' _I can't do that!_ ' Basara bellowed in his mind.

 **' _If you want to help her you have to!_ '** Ddraig argued vehemently.

Basara stiffened and gulped and looked down at Mio, her sweat-drenched form slowly heaving with her breaths, her luscious orbs cupped tightly in his grasp.

Maria watched with intrigue before her eyes went wide as Basara leaned down towards Mio and grasped his lips around one of her nipples. ' _He's sucking on Mio-Sama's boobs!_ '

Basara pulled on Mio's breast with his mouth, loud, powerful moans shooting from her lips as he also plied her other orb with his hand.

"I – I can't…!" Mio uttered with a weak voice. "I can't take anymore…!"

Basara glanced up as Mio's body suddenly stiffened before she cried out loudly, feeling her lower body tremble strongly. Sighing he pulled away.

 **' _Phew, you actually brought her to a climax,_ '** Ddraig praised.

Basara sighed with relief but his ears perked as the sound of Mio's moaning voice entered his mind. Looking down, he saw the glowing collar of the Curse still on her neck. "What the hell!?"

Maria snickered lightly. "Looks like Mio-Sama needs more 'convincing'."

 **' _Time to get back to work kid!_ '** Ddraig cheered.

* * *

Sometime later, Maria chuckled as she knelt over the floor, wiping up a large stain on the boards. "Nine times. Amazing."

 **' _All a matter of proper coaching!_ '** Ddraig commented with a snicker.

Nearby, Mio laid on the sofa, huffing with exhaustion.

' _I – I – I…_ ' Brunhilde mumbled incoherently as Basara sat in a corner of the room, huddled into a ball.

Sighing, Basara asked quietly, "… Is it over…?"

"Sadly yes," Maria and Ddraig answered in unison, unwittingly.

However, suddenly, Mio, now on her feet, grabbed Maria by the head with an angry scowl. "Ma – ri – a…"

' _Ddr – ai – g!_ ' Brunhilde also howled with anger.

"Oh shit…" Maria and Ddraig muttered in fear.

Mio then began dragging Maria out of the room by her head. "We need to talk, Maria."

Basara merely sighed as he moved to a nearby chair.

At that moment, Akeno walked into the room curiously and turned to Basara. "Well that was quite a lot of noise."

"Yeah…" Basara answered with exhaustion.

"Is there a story behind it?" Akeno wondered curiously.

Sighing, Basara explained, "Master-Servant Pact."

"I'm guessing that Succubus set it up?"

Basara groaned heavily and nodded. "Yeah. Though I can't decide if it's fortunate or not, Ddraig gave me tips to get it done."

"Oh? Like what?"

Basara stiffened as his face reddened. "… S – Stuff…"

Akeno leaned close to him with a playful smirk. "Care to show me?"

 **' _Show her!_ ' **Ddraig urged excitedly.

Basara immediately stood, putting distance between himself and Akeno. "S – Sorry! I have to go!" Wasting nary a moment, he then dashed to his room and closed the door.

* * *

Some hours later, Basara sat at his computer, playing the same game once more, when his phone rang loudly. Removing the headset, he picked up the phone and answered with mild annoyance, "… Hello?"

"Basara?" Jin, on the other end, asked.

"This _is_ my phone."

"I forgot to tell you, but I took care of all the preparations to transfer you to the same school as Mio and Akeno. And best of all it used to be an all-girl's school!"

Basara stiffened and then slumped his shoulders. "Oh joy…"

 **' _Oh joy!_ '** Ddraig cheered.

' _Oh joy…_ ' Brunhilde groaned.

"Oh," Jin then added, "before I forget, Akeno has your uniform."

"Okay," Basara answered before hanging up.

 **' _Think you'll get a BJ before she gives it to you?_ '** Ddraig asked.

' _Shut up,_ ' Basara grumbled.

 **' _Nope!_ ' **Ddraig retorted happily.

* * *

Basara knocked on the door to Akeno's room and waited for a moment. He then turned vibrant red in the face as Akeno opened the door, clad in nothing but a pair of dark purple panties, her immense cleavage swaying freely before his eyes.

 **' _Oh yeah!_ '** Ddraig howled as Basara was sent flying back from a nosebleed.

Basara, a hand over his nose, shouted, "A – A – Akeno! What the hell are you doing!?"

Akeno giggled in amusement. "Nothing. Just getting changed."

 **' _Stay like that!_ '** Ddraig urged, though Akeno could not hear him.

"I – I'll come back when you're done!" Basara noted before Akeno, still half-nude, dragged him into her room.

 **' _Hell yeah!_ '**

Basara gulped as he sat on Akeno's bed, keeping his gaze away from her.

Akeno giggled lightly. "My, my, what's wrong, Basara?"

Basara, his face vibrant red with embarrassment, shouted, "Y – You're naked!"

Akeno blinked and then glanced down. "I have panties on."

"Y – Your… your boobs…"

Akeno smirked slyly and leaned close to him, her cleavage pressing against Basara's bare arm. "You like?"

"I am _not_ going to answer that!"

 **' _Pansy!_ ' **Ddraig chided.

Akeno pouted before Basara explained weakly, "L – Look, I just came here to get my uniform."

"Ah."

"C – Can I have it…?"

Akeno smiled slyly. "Maybe. If you give me a kiss."

Basara turned to her in disbelief. "Hah!?" He then immediately turned back away as the sight of her orbs, now closer to him, filled his gaze.

 **' _DO IT!_ '** Ddraig urged vehemently.

' _I can't! She's my cousin!_ '

 **' _So?!_ '** Ddraig growled. **' _That doesn't apply to the supernatural! You could get your aunt pregnant and no one would bat an eye lash!_ '**

Pouting, Akeno asked, "Do you not like me…?"

"H – Huh?" Basara muttered.

"Do you find me… filthy?"

Basara stiffened. "Th – That's not a fair question!" Taking a moment to pause, he answered slowly, "… A – And… no… Y – You're… b – beautiful…"

Akeno smiled with satisfaction and nodded as she stood. "Just for that, I'll give you your uniform."

"Thanks…" Basara answered with a sigh of relief, "maybe later I could help groom your wings? You know, like old times?"

Akeno nodded with a happy smile. "I'd appreciate that."

* * *

Basara, now wearing his new uniform, a black blazer with white accents, over a white, long-sleeve dress shirt, matching black pants, and brown shoes, walked down the street with Akeno and Mio both wearing their uniforms, though Mio's lacked the mantle.

Gulping as the two walked next to him, he questioned, "I – Is there a reason you two are walking so close…?"

 **' _Why the fuck are you complaining?_ '** Ddraig growled.

"So you know the way to school," Akeno explained.

"He's in class with me, so I think I'd be sufficient," Mio bit.

"Oh, what was that?" Akeno asked with an overly sweet smile.

* * *

Soon, the trio walked through the front gates of Basara's new school, Kuoh Academy, and Basara quickly realized they had a crowd of other students watching their approach.

 **' _Show them your dominance by wrapping your arms around them,_ '** Ddraig suggested.

' _No,_ ' Basara rebutted flatly.

As they walked towards the school, Akeno smiled proudly and wrapped her arms around one of Basara's, eliciting gasps and scowls from the surrounding students.

Mio twitched an eyebrow and did the same to his other arm, causing an even stronger reaction.

' _Oh great…_ ' Basara groaned in frustration.

 **' _I love these girls!_ '** Ddraig cheered.

' _I'm gonna die…_ ' Basara lamented.

* * *

Basara sighed as he followed Mio to their shared classroom. "Geez…"

As Mio opened the door, two figures suddenly came flying out the door.

"Dirty perverts!" a voice from within the room shouted.

Basara blinked in confusion. "Well… That was weird…"

As Basara turned to the source of the voice, a girl with long brown hair that reached her waist, tied in a ponytail with a red bow, two long bangs hanging down over her moderate bust, with light brown eyes wearing the same uniform as Mio, Ddraig commented, **' _She smells familiar…_ '**

"That's enough from all of you," a new voice chided.

Basara turned to the source of the voice and gulped as he saw a tall, buxom woman with long, wavy purple hair tied in a folded ponytail at the back with two long locks hanging down, framing her face, accentuating her dark red eyes, who was wearing a white, frilly blouse with long sleeves and a wide neck that revealed a large portion of her bust, including the mole on her right breast, along with a small portion of her black, lacy bra underneath, a short, form-hugging black skirt with a small slit up the right side, black high-heeled shoes, and long, thigh-high stockings with lacy black garters visible at the edges of the skirt, along with frameless, squared glasses.

Ddraig remained speechless for a moment and then cheered, **' _Grab those bazongas!_ '**

The woman looked at Basara curiously. "Hm? You must be the transfer student. I am your homeroom teacher, Suzune. Come in."

"O – Okay," Basara answered shakily as he walked in as Mio walked past him.

 **' _Grab 'em, grab 'em, grab 'em,_ '** Ddraig chanted.

' _Shut up!_ ' Basara and Brunhilde both shouted.

 **' _Then grab 'em!_ '**

Suzune then motioned to the whole of the class, causing her cleavage to sway. "Introduce yourself."

"O – Okay," Basara answered with a nod before turning to the class and saw that minus himself, the two fools in the hallway, and one other boy, the entirety of the class was young, attractive girls.

Ddraig remained silent for a moment in awe. **' _Kid… this… this is the Promised Land!_ '**

Basara, ignoring Ddraig's shouts, bowed to the class. "I – I am Basara Toujou, nice to meet you…"

One of the students, a young woman with a slim build, albeit with a sizable bust, with short, chin-length, light blue hair, with her fringe stopping just above her amber eyes, one lock hung in a braid over her left shoulder, wearing the female Kuoh uniform, stood from her seat and walked toward Basara before tightly wrapping her arms around him in an embrace.

The other students were in shock, the duo from the hallway gaping in horror.

Basara looked at the blue-haired girl in thought before widening his eyes in disbelief and realization. "Y – Yuki!?"

 **' _Yes!_ '** Ddraig cheered emphatically.

"Basara," Yuki started in a calm, even tone. "It's good to see you."

"What the hell!?" the first of the duo from the hallway, a short, bald, tanned, squinty-eyed young man, bellowed.

"Yeah! What the hell?!" the other, a young man with short black hair, squared-off glasses, and a weak frame, bellowed.

Mio then suddenly stood from her seat in frustration, pulling Yuki and Basara away from each other. "Basara! What's going on!?"

Basara gulped and answered, "Th – This is Yuki Nonaka, a friend from when I was a kid."

"Hhuuhh!?" Mio shrieked in disbelief.

Ddraig snickered in amusement. **' _Yeah. Let them all know you're a screamer._ '**

Mio then turned her angry attention to Yuki. "Hugging him all of a sudden, is there something wrong with you?!"

Yuki answered, still in a calm, even tone despite the situation, "No. This is normal for us."

Mio immediately turned back to Basara. "Basara! What does she mean?!"

"It's none of your business, Naruse," Yuki chided.

Mio growled and turned to her and argued, "Yes, it is! I'm living with him now!"

"… What?"

"HHHUUUHHH!?" the other students in the room bellowed in shock.

"Ah crap…" Basara muttered in resigned irritation.

Ddraig then interjected, **' _You want out of this do_ exactly _as I say._ '**

' _Start talking!_ '

 **' _French kiss Yuki while groping Mio's ass._ '**

' _Go to hell!_ '

 **' _Fine. Get slaughtered then._ '**

Suzune then smacked a pointer she held in her hand against the board roughly, causing a loud, resounding crack to shoot through the air. "Enough!"

The class instantly simmered down.

Suzune then turned her attention to Basara. "Toujou, take your seat. I personally don't care what students do after hours, but keep your illicit relations off school property."

Basara stiffened and groaned.

 **' _Does the teacher count as School Property?_ ' **Ddraig wondered.

' _Please shut up,_ ' Basara begged.

* * *

Later in the day, as lunch had approached, Basara groaned as he sat in his seat before a figure approached.

 **' _Mocha hotty coming in fast,_ ' **Ddraig remarked.

Basara lifted his head and saw a teenage girl with deeply tanned skin, long, dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon that stood up on the ends, and yet the hair still reached down to her feet, and blue-grey eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape, and baggy white socks. "Well you're pretty brave. Or stupid," she commented as she sat her round bottom on the corner of his desk and folded her arms under her bust, propping it up slightly.

"Huh? What do you mean? And who are you?"

"You can call me Homura. You've effectively laid claim to two of the school's idols."

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "… Hah?"

Ddraig sniffled lightly with faux amazement. **' _They grow up so fast…_ '**

Homura continued, "Yuki Nonaka, Mio Naruse, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Chisato Hasegawa, and Suzune Sensei. They're all considered the idols of the school. They're coveted by the guys and envied by the girls. And you've stuck your flag in them. Figuratively of course."

Basara remained silent in thought for several seconds. "… Wait, my cousin is an idol?!"

"Huh?" Homura muttered in confusion.

"Akeno. Long black hair tied in a ponytail."

Homura nodded, still somewhat confused. "Yup. She's one of the Two Great Ladies. The most desired and envied girls in the school. Number one is the president of her club, Rias Gremory."

 **' _So three idols…_ ' **Ddraig commented in shock. **' _I am so proud!_ '**

"I am so dead…" Basara groaned heavily.

Homura snickered and patted his back. "Cheer up. You'll get plenty of exercise running from all their fanboys."

Ddraig huffed and argued, **' _Don't run. Beat them down. Then they won't mess with you._ '**

The duo's conversation was suddenly interrupted as the other students started gasping and cheering.

"Huh?" Basara mumbled as he turned to the side before he saw Akeno walking into the room.

She immediately grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the room.

"Wow…" Homura mumbled in surprise.

* * *

Shortly later, as Akeno continued dragging Basara down the hall, Basara stammered, "A – Akeno! What are you doing…?"

"It's lunch," Akeno answered simply.

"I know that! Where are you taking me?!"

"To meet my club members," Akeno replied.

"Wh – Why?" Basara asked shakily.

Akeno answered plainly, "Because they're my friends."

* * *

Akeno swiftly led Basara out of the main school building and to the old school building off to the side from the main building.

Basara looked over the old building and gulped slightly. "Well that's… inviting…"

 **' _Yeah,_ '** Ddraig commented.

' _I've seen worse,_ ' Brunhilde added.

"Let's go," Akeno urged.

* * *

After walking through a series of surprisingly complex hallways, and passing a strange doorway with caution tape on it, they arrived at the end of a long hallway with a pair of shiny wooden doors at the end.

"This… is the clubroom?" Basara asked.

"Yes," Akeno answered before opening the doors, allowing Basara to see the clubroom proper.

It was a large room with few decorations on the back wall where the doors sat, a small number of windows on the left wall with the curtains drawn, several simple paintings on the far wall, and multiple more paintings on the right wall with a door in the far corner on the right-side wall, along with a large, red rug on which a wide table and large chair at the back wall of the room and an elliptical red table with two couches on either side of it sat.

Basara then took note of the occupants inside.

The first, sat on the left sofa, was a girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long, waist-length, blonde hair and an impressive bust wearing the female Kuoh uniform minus the shoulder cape.

The second, sat on the right sofa, a petite girl who appeared to be around fifteen, with short white hair with two slightly longer bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs around her forehead, while the back was in a short bob cut, along with hazel eyes, a black, cat-shaped clip on both sides of her hair, as well as the Kuoh Academy uniform, the variant without the shoulder-cape.

The third and final, sat at the large chair at the back of the room, was a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, light skin, long, crimson red, waist-length hair with a single strand sticking up off her head, loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face with blue-green eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a mantle added on that fastened in the front just above her ample bosom.

 **' _Oh yeah!_ ' **Ddraig cheered virulently.

' _Oh boy…_ ' Basara grumbled lightly.

Brunhilde merely sighed.

The red-haired young woman turned to Akeno with a smile. "Ah, Akeno, you finally arrived." She then took note of Basara. "Huh? Who's he?"

"My cousin," Akeno answered simply.

Nodding, the redhead stood, her orbs swaying slightly with her motion. "So you're the one she told me about. Good to meet you."

"Uuuhhh…" Basara muttered blandly.

"I am Rias Gremory, the president of the Occult Research Club. These are Yumi Kiba," she paused as the blonde waved with a smile, "and Koneko Toujou," she paused once more for the petite girl to acknowledge Basara.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Toujou?"

Akeno turned to him and explained, "She had a different name before, so Rias wanted to give her a new one. I suggested the surname."

"Ah… So… kinda like an adopted li'l sister."

 **' _One with white hair,_ '** Ddraig interjected.

Akeno smiled and chirped, "Yup!"

Koneko merely sat silently, staring at him.

"H – Hey…" Basara mumbled as he waved weakly.

She nodded silently before returning to a plate of cookies in front of her.

Basara gulped slightly. ' _I can't decide if that's cute or creepy…_ '

 **' _She's a Nekoshou,_ ' **Ddraig chided. **' _What would you expect?_ '**

' _A what?_ '

 **' _A Youkai._ '**

Basara remained silent in frustration.

"Will you be joining us for lunch, Basara?" Rias asked with a smile.

"S – Sure," Basara answered unsurely.

* * *

After lunch, Basara sighed as he made his way back to his classroom, only for the duo from before to burst from the room and pin him to the hallway wall.

"The hell?!" Basara shouted in shock.

"You… bastard!" the bald teen growled.

"And just who are you…?" Basara asked, irritated.

"Matsuda," the bald teen answered.

"Motohama," the bespectacled teen answered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Okay…" Basara mumbled. "Now what'd I do to piss you off?"

"First Nonaka, then Naruse, now Himejima?! What the hell are you!?"

Basara groaned in irritation.

"It's not fair!" the duo howled.

"Get off," Basara demanded coldly.

"Not until you've answered for your crimes!" Matsuda snarled.

"Hello boys," a new voice chimed.

Matsuda and Motohama moved aside, resulting in Basara seeing the source of the new voice, a girl with elbow-length brown hair that hung down over her face in a multitude of bangs, multiple strands of hair poking out behind her head, and some of it braided in two ponytails that hung on the front of her body, amber eyes, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest covering her moderate bust, and large, pink-rimmed glasses.

"Aika Kiryu!" the duo shouted in terror.

"Oh crap, man, hide your junk!" Motohama urged before he and Matsuda put a hand over their sensitive parts.

Basara twitched an eyebrow before Aika huffed and rebutted, "Oh please, like I care about your teacup tools. I just wanna see what kinda heat our new friend's packing."

Ddraig suggested, **' _Take her to a broom closet and give her a peek._ '**

Aika adjusted her glasses with a smirk as she looked at Basara, however her smirk swiftly fell before a small trickle of blood fell from her nose.

"Huh?" Basara muttered in confusion.

 **' _Think she wants your cannon in her,_ '** Ddraig noted.

' _Yeah right,_ ' Basara argued.

"That's enough you four, lunch is over," Suzune chided.

 **' _Grab 'em!_ ' **Ddraig urged once more.

* * *

"Man…" Basara groaned as he sat at his desk as the day neared its conclusion.

"You seem to be in quite a pickle," a new, male, voice noted.

Basara turned and saw a young man with short, tall, spiked, dark green hair with short bangs over his purple eyes wearing the male Kuoh uniform. "And you are…?"

Smiling, the young man greeted, "I'm Yahiro Takigawa, nice to meet you."

"Basara Toujou."

"You're pretty popular, aren't you?"

With a sigh, Basara lamented, "Wish I wasn't."

Laughing lightly, Yahiro noted, "Ah, well most guys would kill to be in your shoes."

Basara twitched an eyebrow slightly.

Ddraig growled suspiciously. **' _This guy's a devil. Be careful around him._ '**

"So what do you want?" Basara demanded.

"Just to talk," Yahiro rebutted before pulling up a chair and sitting next to Basara. "After all, the only other guys in this class are the Perverted Duo, and they haven't got much upstairs if you catch my drift."

"I do."

"So you just moved here I take it?"

"I did," Basara answered.

"Well I know the feeling, I just moved to this area about a year ago myself."

"I see… Speaking of those two, the way they act isn't normal."

Yahiro chuckled lightly with a nod. "Perhaps. But you've made enemies out of the entire school."

"Because of my new sister, my childhood friend and my cousin?"

Yahiro nodded with a smirk. "Yup. The entire school wants them."

Basara growled in annoyance. "They try anything I'll break their legs."

Yahiro chuckled lightly. "Well no one's actually ever gotten the chance, since any time someone tried to bag them the rest of their fanboys tear them apart."

"I see." ' _I guess none of Mio's enemies will try anything here._ '

Brunhilde remarked, ' _Maybe. But it is better to be safe than sorry. Many a lord has been felled due to their belief they are safe at certain areas._ '

' _Yeah…_ ' Basara then turned to Yahiro. "Oh, isn't it a bad idea for you to be associating with me then?"

"Don't worry about it. If it comes down to it, I'll offer you up and run."

"Really? Pretty sure I can outrun you. After all, that's what they say about bears I think. You don't have to outrun them. You just have to outrun the guy next to you."

Yahiro laughed lightly. "True, true. Anyway, it's rather impressive that you've already set flags with both Princesses and one of the Great Ladies. People like you with such absurd luck tend to be fun to hang around."

Basara twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

* * *

Later on, Basara, Mio, and Akeno made their way away from the school, Mio, irritated, glanced at Basara. "Why are you following me?"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm just going home like normal… and we both live at the same house. Or did you forget where we live?"

Mio huffed whilst, at the end of the path, Maria stood and waved her arms happily to the trio. "Mio-Sama!"

 **' _Oh look. My second favorite loli!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

"Well done on…!" Maria greeted to Mio, blinking in confusion as she walked past her. She then grabbed Basara's sleeve. "Hey, Basara, Mio-Sama seems to be in a much fouler mood than normal."

Basara laughed weakly. "Well… a lot happened…"

Maria blinked and then smirked slyly. "That's no good Basara, you have to use protection."

"Not that!" Basara blurted with a red face.

Ddraig merely cackled in amusement.

Akeno giggled in amusement and then commented, "My, my, I didn't know you had fun with Mio today Basara. I hope we get to have some fun soon too."

"It's not like that!" Basara argued adamantly, his face flushed.

"Basara," Yuki suddenly said, standing directly behind him.

"Gah!" he shouted as he jumped to the side.

"I have something important to discuss. In private."

Basara blinked in confusion.

* * *

Soon, Basara and the others found themselves in front of a small restaurant near the edge of the city with a sign across the top which read "Macaron".

"So what kind of place is this anyway…?" Basara muttered.

"A café," Yuki answered plainly as she walked in.

Basara sighed and then shrugged, following her inside. However, he stopped and gulped as he realized that it was no normal café. "Th – The servers here are… wearing maid uniforms…?!"

 **' _It's a maid cafe!_** ' Ddraig cheered. **' _Awesome!_ '**

Basara sighed and then sat in a seat with Yuki immediately sitting right next to him. Basara blinked curiously and then gulped as he got a better look at her body, now far more developed than when he had last seen her. "So, Yuki… is there a reason you're sitting right next to me…?"

 **' _Seriously?_ ' **Ddraig asked in annoyance.

"I don't want other people hearing us," Yuki answered in her usual plain tone before leaning close to him, the side of her bust pressing against her arm.

 **' _… Squeeze 'em,_ '** Ddraig urged.

"Thank you for coming, Basara."

"Y – Yeah…" Basara muttered as she sat up straight. "It's been five years… hasn't it? You've changed."

"So have you. Normally you'd squeeze me back when I hugged you."

Basara laughed weakly with nostalgia. "Did I…?" He then took a sip of his drink as she continued.

"You often used it as a chance to touch my butt."

Basara immediately spat his drink before coughing. "… D – Did I…?"

Yuki merely nodded. "Yes. So, why didn't you?"

"A – Anyway…" Basara redirected, "why'd you call me out here…?"

"Ah…" Yuki mumbled softly, "don't involve yourself with Mio Naruse any further."

Basara frowned in thought and then sighed. "She's an S-Rank Surveillance Target, right?"

"You knew?" Yuki asked with surprise.

Basara sighed in exasperation. "So you're the one, huh? The one the village assigned to observe her. I heard the gist of it from my dad. She's also family now."

* * *

Mio, Maria, and Akeno sat in another booth near to Yuki and Basara.

Maria sighed in surprise. "I can't believe one of Mio-Sama's classmates is from the Hero Tribe."

"It shouldn't be surprising," Akeno noted.

"I've… been a fool," Mio moaned in frustration.

Maria shook her head in denial. "It's not your fault. If it were that easy to spot them, they wouldn't have been chosen to keep watch over you."

Shaking her head, Mio replied, "That's not what I mean. I should have known the moment I learned she was one of Basara's childhood friends. Yet I declared that we were living together in front of the whole class…"

Akeno frowned in response.

"And now they're off on some lovers' rendezvous or something…"

Akeno tilted her head in confusion. "So?"

Mio stiffened and turned to her in surprise and anger. "So? SO?!"

Maria laughed weakly and put up her hands disarmingly. "C – Calm down, Mio-Sama. There's nothing to worry about if they don't come after us. Besides, we don't have the energy to spare in making enemies of the Hero Tribe."

Akeno nodded and added, "And if they do try to make such violent maneuvers here they would risk upsetting both the Gremory and Sitri Houses."

Maria nodded in agreement. "Which I know from experience aren't to be trifled with."

Mio frowned in frustration. ' _That's not what I'm worried about…_ ' She then stiffened as the seal on her neck lit up, the Curse pulsing through her body.

Akeno noticed Mio's sudden shivering but decided to do nothing. "Truly. Only someone with a death wish would risk such things with the heirs of both families here."

* * *

Basara sighed before looking back at Yuki. "Mio's adoptive parents were murdered by those plotting against her, and now they're after her life as well. She's innocent. She was just living her life as a normal girl. That's why I've decided to protect them. And I'll destroy anyone that dares threaten her."

"But…" Yuki protested weakly.

Basara nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know. I don't have the power I used to."

Ddraig huffed in derision. **' _Because you're a pussy._ '**

Brunhilde growled angrily. ' _That's quite enough. I'll accept your teasing in matters of sexuality as you're a sloven beast, but do not insult him that way._ '

 **' _It's the truth and you know it Brunhilde. If he didn't start fearing his power and heritage and started embracing and controlling it he wouldn't be like this._ '**

' _You're wrong,_ ' Basara argued. ' _I don't even have that power anymore._ '

 **' _Kid, I am not wrong. After all, you can't rid yourself of what your born with._ '**

Basara tightened his fist before turning to Yuki. "I may not have that power anymore, but if the Hero Tribe won't protect her, won't fight for her, then I believe it's my role to do so."

"Basara…" Yuki protested.

Basara was about to respond when a voice shouted, "Piss off!"

Basara blinked and then turned around, only to see a man get thrown so hard he was embedded in one of the walls. "The hell?" He then turned and saw the source of the voice, a young woman with short, chin-length, messy red hair, her fringe stopping just above her purple eyes, a small bandage on her nose, her hair framing her face, wearing a short black dress with white frills, detached cuffs, and a pink apron that shaped under her curvaceous bosom, her fist raised with a frown on her face. "Whoa…"

' _Approved,_ ' Ddraig and Brunhilde muttered in unison.

Another of the employees frowned and said to the red-haired girl, "Azuki, you need to stop punching the customers."

The redhead, Azuki, huffed and pointed to the unconscious man. "That perv touched my butt!"

"I'm sure it was just an accident," another of the maids argued.

"Tch, as if." Azuki then realized Basara was looking at her with confusion. After taking a moment to suppress her flush, she snarled, "What're you lookin' at!?"

"Did you punch another of your customers, Shinatsu?" a new voice asked.

Azuki stiffened and turned to a rather tall, mature woman with waist-length, flowing blue hair, some falling down in bangs just above her light brown eyes and two long bangs framing her face, with a giant bosom, wearing a low-cut, strapless, pink blouse that was open far down the middle exposing a large portion of her bust and laced lightly in the center, a short, brown miniskirt, a knee-length lab coat, a necklace with a silver and green pendant, and white high-heeled shoes. "A – Aki-Sensei!?"

Basara gaped slightly as he looked at the blue-haired Aki.

 **' _Holy shit!_ '** Ddraig howled. **' _Ram your face into them!_ '**

"Wh – Why are you here, Sensei?" Azuki asked.

Aki merely smiled and answered, "I come here every day, have you forgotten."

 **' _This is officially my favorite restaurant,_ '** Ddraig declared.

Basara merely nodded in dumbfounded awe.

Akeno leaned from her booth, curious at the sound, and saw Aki's globes and Basara's gaze transfixed on them, causing her to pout. ' _That's not fair… Just how can a human have breasts so big…?_ '

Yuki frowned and pinched Basara's cheek.

"Ow," Basara hissed before watching as Mio suddenly rushed out of the restaurant. "H – Huh?"

* * *

Outside of the restaurant, Maria ran after Mio as she sped away. "Mio-Sama! Mio-Sama, wait!"

Mio stopped at Maria's calls and began trembling. "Maria… what am I… what am I supposed to do…?"

"Huh?"

"He's doing so much for me… and yet I can't do anything for him. How can I pay him back…?"

"He won't let you," Akeno suddenly interjected as she walked up to the duo.

"H – Huh?" Mio mumbled in surprise and confusion.

Akeno continued, "Basara is the kind of person who gives help but won't accept any."

"I think this is a good thing," Maria suddenly chirped.

"Huh?" Mio muttered.

"Now we know that Basara is a genuinely good person."

"But…"

"It just means it's alright for you to open your heart and have faith in him."

"A – And that's enough?" Mio asked with uncertainty.

Maria put a finger on her chin in thought. "Other than that, well, if you want to do something for Basara, then I think you should do it."

Mio sighed and then nodded. "… Fine."

Akeno smiled contentedly. "Good. Oh, and word of warning."

"Huh?" Mio mumbled before turning to her.

"His virginity is mine. No one else's." With an eerily sweet smile, Akeno accentuated, "Understood?"

"Y – Yes," Maria and Mio answered timidly as they trembled.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant, Basara sighed as he spoke with Yuki. "I understand your concern, Yuki. I couldn't finish bearing everything from five years ago."

"That's not it," Yuki argued quietly. "That wasn't your fault. You were –"

"But what I've done won't change," Basara interrupted.

 **' _Oh come on, kid!_ '** Ddraig growled.

"That's not true at all," Yuki argued, her frustration and sadness trembling through her. "No matter what anyone else might say, you're the one who saved us. The one who saved me."

"Thanks," Basara offered with a smile. "But Mio… she's not like me. She's trying to face her past and live as best she can. She's trying to fight. That's why I want to protect her."

Yuki sighed in frustration. "Do you really think you'll be enough for the devils after Naruse?"

"They're after the power lurking within her. I don't need to win, just to avoid losing. Anyway, I don't intend to involve you or the village in our fight."

"That's impossible." Her body was then enveloped in light before a long katana appeared in her grasp. She then immediately spun on her heel and cleaved a wolf-like beast that was behind her in twain.

 **' _So that was the smell,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

"A Stray Devil," Yuki muttered before the blade vanished. They're being drawn to Naruse in increasing numbers because of the Demon Lord's power within her. If her existence starts causing danger to her surroundings, the village will mark her for elimination. Once that happens, I won't be able to show mercy. Even if it makes you hate me, Basara."

"The Hero Tribe is willing to start an all-out war?" Basara postulated.

"If they feel it's for the greater good."

* * *

Later, back at the house, Basara sighed as he spoke with Akeno, Mio, and Maria. "S – So that's what happened. Really."

"I see…" Mio muttered, unconvinced.

Akeno frowned in frustration.

Maria, sitting very straight and proper, answered plainly, "I understand the situation."

Basara smiled with relief. "Y – You do? Good, then I'll –"

"However," Maria suddenly interrupted, "if you are out this late on a lovers' rendezvous, then it is a slight cause for concern."

With a groan, Basara argued, "I told you. It wasn't some kind of rendezvous."

Ddraig huffed lightly. **' _Would have been great if it was._ '**

With an accusatory tone, Maria continued, "We thought you might be working together with her. Right, Mio-Sama?"

Mio tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?" She then stiffened in realization. "Uh, y – yes, we did…"

Ddraig groaned. **' _I call bullshit._ '**

"Eh?!" Basara shouted in disbelief.

Maria continued, "Of course, we have faith in you. We trust you. We do. It's just, as those who are going to be fighting together from now on, we would like to deepen our bond of trust. That is all. Right, Mio-Sama?"

Mio's face began turning the same color as her hair. "R – Right. Exactly."

Ddraig snickered in amusement. **' _… Bet the way they'll 'deepen it' is with your cock in their pussy._ '**

Maria then turned to Basara. "Don't you agree, Basara?"

Basara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Yeah… I do…"

Maria's accusing expression then vanished as she stood energetically. "I knew you'd say that! That's our Basara!"

"So… what do you have in mind?"

* * *

Ddraig suddenly bellowed, **' _OOHH YYEEAAHH!_ '**

"H – Huh?!" Basara muttered as he sat in the bath, covered only by a towel as Akeno, Mio, and Maria, each having their sensitive parts covered by thin towels, stood behind him. "How the hell'd this happen?!"

 **' _Don't ask! Enjoy!_ '**

Maria snickered as she walked up to Basara. "Spending time together naked is the best way to deepen trust, don't you agree?"

Basara gulped heavily as he averted his gaze from their bodies. "What are you planning?"

Akeno then stepped up to Basara and held up a cake on a plate.

 **' _I like where this is going,_ '** Ddraig noted with excitement.

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "… Cake?"

Akeno nodded before smirking slyly. "Yes. We're going to feed this to you. And you can eat it any. Way. You. Want."

 **' _Have them smear it on themselves,_ '** Ddraig urged.

Basara's face then turned bright red as he looked at Akeno in disbelief. "H – Have you gone insane!?"

 **' _Is that a trick question?_ '**

Akeno then tilted her head slightly with a smirk. "Well, how do you want it?"

"Cut this out!" Basara urged before standing. "We're in the bath! We can't –!" he reached out to take the cake from her but lost his balance and fell to the floor, causing Akeno to stumble back and drop the cake. "Ah great…" Basara groaned as the cake splattered all over him.

 **' _Aaww…_ ' **Ddraig pouted.

Akeno then giggled and licked her lips. "So that's how you want it? Thank you for the meal." She then swiftly grabbed one of Basara's arms and began slurping up the cake and frosting coating his skin.

 **' _Oh this is good!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

"A – A – Akeno!" Basara exclaimed as the sight of Akeno licking his arm combined with the sensation of her warm tongue sliding over his skin filled his thoughts. "What are you doing?!"

Maria then raised both eyebrows in thought and tapped Mio on the shoulder before pointing at Basara.

Mio looked between Maria and Basara several times before gaping with a reddened face. "Y – You want me to do that?!"

"Yep!" Maria chirped.

"Eehh!?"

"Come on!" Maria urged before bending down and grabbing Basara's other arm, Mio gulping and bending down as well before they both began licking at the splattered cake on his arm.

 **' _Awesome!_ ' **Ddraig howled with excitement.

Maria stopped after several moments of licking and then sniffed the air before smirking and turned to Akeno. "Akeno, I think 'that' part of Basara is ready."

The three girls glanced down and saw the towel over Basara's lower portion raised in a tall tent.

Akeno grinned as she reached for the towel and licked her lips.

"W – W – Wai –!" Basara stammered before Akeno suddenly pulled the towel from his body, exposing his long, stiff member to the trio's gaze, standing more than thirty-three centimeters in size.

Mio shrieked and immediately covered her eyes.

"Whoa!" Maria shouted in awe.

"Wha wha wha…" Mio sputtered.

"Mine first," Akeno stated bluntly.

"Can't we –?" Maria began to ask before Akeno sent both her and Mio out of the bathroom.

* * *

 **And cut! Thus concludes the second chapter of Gremory's Guardian. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to post a review if you did. If you were confused, uncertain, or had any questions about anything do not be afraid to post a review with your queries and I will do my best to address them in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter... sorry? Post a review with your grievances if you must, but might I suggest doing something you actually enjoy instead? Well, that wraps up this chapter, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	3. Meeting of a Mother and New Guardianship

**Chapter III**

 **Hello and greetings to all of my wonderful readers! I have returned with another chapter of Gremory's Guardian. You all really turned out in force for the previous chapter again. I love it! I hope you all have the same enthusiasm for this chapter as well. Be sure to leave a review of some kind if you enjoyed the chapter. I would of course like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with the story so far. Right! On to the reviewer responses!**

 **PersonaQeminod1: He would certainly be displeased, wouldn't he?**

 **enterthezone: I'm actually surprised everyone's had such a positive response to him. I am quite happy they have though.**

 **Dante Fernandez: Oh don't worry, I have no intentions of putting this on the side for a long time.**

 **Fredgie: Good, hopefully it lives up to your expectations. Whoa, whoa, calm down. Naruto and Sword Art Online aren't in this story, so you don't need to worry about any of that.**

 **Waiting: Eh, well you kinda get that in the set up chapters. We'll be getting into the new stuff soon.**

 **superpeirce: If you take a look, I said there would be two limes, not lemons. And there were in fact two limes.**

 **Yes, it is. I removed those bits from the first chapter because they simply didn't work the way I wanted.**

 **Mythfan: Characters or series? That's because it's not the Fate version. It was at first but not now.**

 **dragonrider66: Erotic and funny? That's a new one. Yeah, this Ddraig with Issei would be a menace to women everywhere.**

 **Yeah, they hate that he's a perv and yet there are characters in other series where that's considered one of their positive points. Raynare I can understand in canon since she was a thundercunt, but Rias? Some people may say she's manipulative but I don't think she's that smart.**

 **dad90: Glad you like those boobalicious shows too. Well I can't give away all the secrets yet but there will be plenty more boobs.**

 **ibn/lbn: Well here it is. Also, I couldn't figure out which way your name is. Is it Ibn or Lbn?**

 **The Storm Master 567: Not Mio, no, but with Akeno yes.**

 **Wrath Dragoneel: Well I use those lines as the equivalent to paragraph indentations since the FF format doesn't allow that.**

 **Guest: Glad you like it. Yes, sex with Akeno is guaranteed. No, Mio's won't be this time.**

 **Uncle Krampus: Cool, glad you understand it.**

 **OshiroNai: Haha! Sorry my friend, that foursome will have to wait. Glad to hear it! Yeah, Ddraig is. Yeah, I get the point, and glad you love it!**

 **Marble with white frosting.**

 **Guest: There is a lemon with Akeno but not with Mio or Maria.**

 **philipbaxton: And your smell is correct. Sorry, but Maria will in fact get pounded in both Loli and adult form.**

 **Wow! That was a lot of reviews. I love it! Keep them coming. I love seeing such a strong response to the story. Anyway, speaking of, you all probably want to see that now.**

 **WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

 **ATTENTION: The changes I made to the first chapter still stand, but some of the changes for the future have been reneged.**

* * *

"W – W – Wai –!" Basara stammered before Akeno suddenly pulled the towel from his body, exposing his long, stiff member to the trio's gaze, standing more than thirty-three centimeters in size.

Mio shrieked and immediately covered her eyes.

"Whoa!" Maria shouted in awe.

"Wha wha wha…" Mio sputtered.

"Mine first," Akeno stated bluntly.

"Can't we –?" Maria began to ask before Akeno sent both her and Mio out of the bathroom. "Aaww! Come on! At least let us watch!"

* * *

Akeno giggled as she turned to Basara. "Now, it's just the two of us." She then pulled on the towel surrounding her body and dropped it to the floor, her body sheening lightly in the steamed air of the bath.

Basara gulped as his face began to heat up, seeing her large orbs in front of his eyes, their pink cherries stiffened. His eyes then momentarily glanced lower as he saw her mound, its folds twitching slightly, fluid pouring from within, streaming down her legs.

"Can you see it, Basara?" Akeno questioned as she moved towards him.

Basara gulped as he looked at her folds, trembling slowly.

"Do you want to touch it?" she asked softly as her fingers reached down and spread her folds gently, exposing her hole plainly, an excess of fluid pouring out.

 **' _Do it! Do it!_ '** Ddraig urged loudly.

Basara gulped and then reached a hand out to Akeno's mound, resting his fingers against the soft flesh, the fluids drenching his skin as the heat radiated out.

Akeno trembled lightly as his fingers began slowly gliding back and forth, tracing the shape of her hole.

Basara stopped and frowned in concern.

Akeno smiled to him, her face reddening with lust. "Keep going."

Basara nodded with mild confusion and continued moving his fingers across her folds, applying more pressure as he did, her fluids flowing out even faster. "Th – There's so much…"

"That's because what you're doing…" she began but stopped with a soft moan interrupting her words, "is good. Now, I want to feel your fingers inside."

Basara blinked in thought and then turned red. "I – Inside…?"

 **' _I swear if you wimp out now I'll chop off your dick,_ '** Ddraig threatened.

Basara gulped and moved his fingers near the bottom of her folds, finding the small opening within, a single digit entering with a loud gush of fluid.

Akeno trembled, a moan slipping past her lips, as she felt Basara's finger begin to burrow into her.

Basara gulped as he felt the heat and softness of her walls wrapping around his finger, his finger plunging in and out of her honeypot, stirring around as it burrowed deeper with each push, her fluids gushing and sloshing as he stirred his finger around within her.

Akeno's eyes glazed with lust as her face reddened, her breath slowing to huffs as she felt his finger burrow to the second knuckle, filling her pussy. "… M – More…" she gasped lightly.

Basara furrowed his brow in thought.

 **' _Stick another finger in her, dumbass,_ '** Ddraig urged with irritation.

' _W – Will that actually fit…?_ ' Basara asked incredulously as her walls gripped tightly around his finger.

 **' _You could stick your whole arm in there if you wanted, now do what I said!_ '**

Basara gulped as he moved another finger, plunging it into her hole. He was surprised at how her lower mouth almost seemed to pull his finger in. "I – It's like it's sucking on my fingers," he noted as he pushed his fingers deeper, burying them to the third knuckle.

Akeno huffed and moaned as Basara's fingers danced inside of her, twisting and shifting in her pussy, stirring the soft folds within. "Th – That's because… you're moving your fingers so well…"

Ddraig then interjected, **' _Alright kid, now comes the fun part._ '**

' _H – Huh?_ ' he grunted lightly in response, his fingers continuing to burrow in and out of Akeno as they shifted around inside her.

 **' _Take your fingers and pinch her clitoris._ '**

' _Her… what?_ '

Ddraig groaned in annoyance. **' _That little, twitching nub above her pussy._ '**

Basara glanced down and, not far from where his fingers plunged into her body, at the top of her folds, saw a small, light pink tip that twitched lightly. With a light gulp, as his ring and middle fingers continued swirling and stirring within Akeno's chamber, his thumb and index finger curled and gripped the nub between them before squeezing it gently.

Akeno's eyes suddenly widened as her teeth clenched and her head threw back, a loud, pitched moan of ecstasy escaping her lips as her body trembled.

Basara widened his eyes slightly as her warm tunnel gripped and tightened around his fingers, quivering before more fluid gushed from it suddenly.

Akeno stumbled backward, Basara's fingers being pulled from her body, before falling to her knees softly, breathing with sharp, shallow breaths as her face flushed brightly.

"Y – You okay…?" Basara asked with worry.

Akeno smiled warmly and put a hand on his cheek. "I'm more than okay, that was wonderful, Basara. But now, it's my turn to make you feel good."

"H – Huh?" he muttered before she put a hand lightly on his member.

Akeno then carefully moved herself towards Basara, placing her garden just above his hose, her arousal gently dripping out, falling onto his tool below.

Basara trembled slightly as the warm nectar coated his flesh before he felt the soft heat of her folds press against the end of his dick. ' _I – It feels so much warmer…_ '

Akeno giggled lightly as she put a hand on his cheek softly. "I hope my virgin pussy makes you feel good, Basara," she said huskily before dropping herself lower, his staff beginning to spread her hole as it entered. She trembled as she lowered herself onto Basara. "I – It's going in… it's so… thick…" she grunted lightly, her folds spreading wide as they wrapped around Basara's tool.

He frowned lightly with concern. "Y – You shouldn't force yourself."

Akeno returned with a weak smirk. "I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to at this point. I want to feel your hot cum in my body."

Basara stiffened lightly, his face reddening, as he nodded. "O – Okay…"

Akeno reached a hand over Basara's tool to steady it as she pulled it further into her entrance. However, she stopped suddenly with a subtle lurch and gasp as the head hit against her blockage.

"A – Akeno?"

 **' _Hoho,_ '** Ddraig muttered with intrigue. **' _You hit her hymen._ '**

Basara gulped lightly as Akeno several breaths. "A – Are you going to be okay?"

Akeno turned to him with a smile and nodded. "Yes, I just need to…" she grunted softly and trailed off as she began lowering herself with more force, though finding herself incapable of breaking through the fleshy blockade.

 **' _Oy, Kid, give her a hand,_ '** Ddraig urged.

' _How…?_ ' Basara asked suspiciously.

 **' _Swing your hips up, do it with a good bit of force._ '**

Basara furrowed his brow incredulously but eventually relented after witnessing several failed attempts by Akeno and moved his body up slightly with a degree of force, feeling her maidenhead sheer instantly.

Akeno arched her back and grit her teeth as pain shot through her body like electricity. However, after a few short seconds, her contracted expression of pain morphed into a look of pleasure.

Basara glanced down and then paled as blood began flowing slowly from their connection.

 **' _Don't get worked up,_ '** Ddraig eased. **' _When you break a girl's hymen it tends to bleed. Trust me, this is a good sign._ '**

' _Right… blood is a good sign… Have I mentioned how weird this is?_ ' Basara grumbled lightly.

After taking a breath, Akeno sighed and lowered herself further, and then released a heavy breath. "I – It's in… it's… spreading my insides so much…" She then directed her gaze at Basara and smiled as she put a hand over her lower abdomen, where Basara's tool created a small bulge in her flesh. "Can you see it… Basara? Your cock is carving its shape into me…" She then rubbed the small bulge softly, moaning as the compression sent shivers through her. She began moving herself up and down along his shaft, pulling him deeper into her with each drop.

Basara grunted lightly as her body moved along his member. "Y – Your inside is so… warm and soft…"

"Fufu," Akeno giggled. "I want you to feel good with my pussy, Basara." Her hips began moving back and forth in addition to her up and down shifts. "I'm glad it does if you're like that."

Basara grunted as the sensation of her walls sliding up and down his member filled his mind, their mixed fluids sloshing out with each movement.

Akeno huffed and moaned in time with each of her motions, however, as she moved, her foot slipped on the wet floor and she lost her balance and plunged down onto Basara, his dick surging deep into her pussy and breaking past her cervix, his length filling her womb. "Hhaauu!" she moaned loudly as pleasure and pain shot through her body.

Basara grunted as Akeno's walls tightened firmly around him, the heat and moistness gripping his penis tightly. "A – Akeno! I can't… take it…"

 **' _Do it!_ '** Ddraig urged loudly.

Basara's suddenly snapped open before he grabbed Akeno by the waist.

Akeno looked at him puzzled before he hoisted her up by the waist, raising her up his length, before slamming his hips up as he pulled hers down with force. "Hhuuaa!" she moaned out loudly as the impact of Basara's dick shot through her, stretching and carving her womb.

 **' _Yeah! Plow her 'til she can't walk!_ '** Ddraig howled. However, he paused a moment when he noticed Akeno's tongue hanging out, twitching lightly. **' _Oy, Kid, grab her tongue._ '**

' _Hah!?_ ' Basara shouted in his mind.

 **' _Don't argue, just do it!_ '**

Basara sighed as he continued his movements, reaching a hand towards Akeno's mouth and pinching two fingers lightly on her tongue.

Akeno's eyes widened as the pressure hit her tongue, causing her to gasp lightly and her body to tense, her walls tightening around Basara.

Grunting, he thought, ' _I guess she likes it…_ ' After a moment, he then began stroking her tongue lightly, his finger sliding back and forth as his hips slammed in and out of her garden.

Akeno's breaths formed steam in the air as she moaned with each stroke and plunge of Basara's body.

"Y – Your hole's getting so tight around me…"

"Ah, ah!" Akeno moaned and huffed loudly. "Y – Yesh! Yur shthiring mah pushy! Shthir ith more! Carbe yur shaphe intho me!" she howled with pleasure, her words slurred as Basara gripped her tongue, her pussy and womb stretching and gripping as his hose pounded deep into her. Akeno's eyes suddenly widened as Basara's movements sped up at the same time as his cock began to swell. "I – Ish ith coming?! Give ith tho me! Yur cum! Fill me with yur cum!"

Basara released a small grunt as his body heated up. "A – Akeno…! I can't hold it any longer! I – It's coming…!"

"Yesh! Yesh!" Akeno howled loudly as Basara slammed his hips against hers firmly, his dick burrowing deep inside before suddenly exploding. "I – Ith'sh sho warm…!" she exclaimed as thick semen burst out from Basara and filled her womb. She trembled with each pulsation of his cock, spunk flowing thickly into her, expanding her womb. "M – My shthomach ish sho full… ith'sh sho hoth…"

Basara growled lowly as Akeno's stomach began to swell, his semen gushing and filling her body.

As the flow stopped, Akeno moaned before falling backward off of Basara, the thick white fluid slowly dripping out from her hole. She released several small breaths as she patted her swollen abdomen. "There's so much… it's so warm and thick…"

Basara slumped back with heavy huffs of exhaustion. "Wh – Whoa…"

Ddraig chuckled lightly. **' _Kid… I am proud._ '**

Basara groaned lightly as he looked at Akeno. "I'm… so sore…"

 **' _I bet. Your cousin really wants your baby in her belly._ '**

' _Yeah…_ '

Brunhilde's voice trembled lightly in disbelief. ' _S – So much…_ '

Ddraig added with amazement, **' _And from your first time no less! I'm sure Akeno will be happy birthing all the angels you shoved in her!_ '**

Basara's eyes widened as he looked at the nude Akeno, her massive orbs swaying lightly with her breaths. ' _What?! If she gets pregnant Dad'll kill me!_ '

Ddraig huffed in argument. **' _Yeah right. He won't do such a thing to ya._ '**

Basara gulped in fear. ' _I am_ so _dead!_ '

* * *

The next morning, Akeno's face was alight with a radiant smile as she prepared breakfast.

Basara, however, sat silently with Mio and Maria, his head hung with shame.

As she brought the food over to the table, Akeno added, "That was such a wonderful thing Basa."

"… R – Right…" Basara answered weakly in response.

Akeno sat and smiled warmly. "I am looking forward to more love later."

He immediately stiffened and started sweating. ' _I'm gonna die!_ '

"After all," she paused as she rubbed her belly, "I want to have your young."

"Eehh!?" Mio and Maria shouted in unified shock.

* * *

Later that morning, Basara, Akeno, and Mio made their way into the school, Basara gulping with fear. "The glares are worse…"

"Maybe they can sense our love," Akeno added with a contented smile.

Basara winced in fear and urged quietly, "Please don't say that in public, I like living…"

"Aaww…" she pouted before wrapping both of her arms around one of his, dragging it deeply into her cleavage, eliciting gasps of shock from the surrounding crowd. She merely chuckled lightly and kissed him on the cheek.

 **' _Gods I love your cousin,_ '** Ddraig commented.

* * *

Basara sighed in frustrated relief as he made his way down the hallway towards his classroom. ' _I thought Akeno would never let go…_ '

 **' _Wuss,_ '** Ddraig chided.

' _Oh shut up…_ ' Basara groaned.

 **' _Nah! Can't make me!_ '**

Before Basara could respond, someone came around the corner and walked into him. "Gah!" Basara groaned as he sat up and saw an attractive young woman with elbow-length violet hair with one bang hanging down longer than the rest on the right side, stopping just above her slightly above average bust-line, a red ribbon tied in the left side of her hair, fair skin, and pupil-less, violet eyes, wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest and without the mantle. Basara frowned as he stood and extended a hand out. "You okay?"

"H – Huh?" the girl muttered curiously before accepting his hand to stand. "Uh, thanks."

"You're welcome."

Ddraig growled lightly.

' _Poor thing…_ ' Brunhilde noted somberly.

 **' _Kid…_ '** Ddraig began, **' _be kind with this one…_ '**

' _Uh… okay?_ ' Basara responded in confusion.

The girl looked over Basara curiously and wondered, "Um… are you new here…?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Moved in a few days ago. Name's Basara. Basara Toujou."

The girl blinked in thought and then bowed politely. "I'm Sakura Matou. Nice to meet you."

Basara nodded with a smile. "Same here."

"Sakura!" a new voice shouted angrily.

Basara turned and saw a teenage boy with curly blue hair that parted over his forehead, just above his grey-blue eyes, and the same Kuoh uniform as all other boys in the school.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked with annoyance as he walked up to Sakura.

Sakura stiffened as he approached, Ddraig growling angrily.

Basara narrowed his eyes and extended an arm between Sakura and the new aggressor. "I don't think there's a reason for you to be shouting at her."

The boy huffed and argued, "I'm her older brother, Shinji Matou, and I don't know who _you_ are, but you should keep your hands _off_ my sister."

Basara frowned in irritation. "And I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I was just helping this girl up."

Ddraig growled and warned, **' _Kid, watch yourself around this piece of worm shit._ '**

Sakura then stepped between the duo. "C – Come on, stop arguing, please."

Shinji hissed lightly, causing Sakura to stiffen.

Sakura bowed to Basara hurriedly. "S – Sorry, I need to go," she urged before walking away swiftly.

Basara frowned in concern before watching as Shinji walked away.

* * *

Basara sighed as he walked up to his classroom before opening the door, causing Matsuda and Motohama to fly out of the room at him, hitting the wall. However, he turned when he heard Aika standing nearby, snickering.

"You dog," Aika muttered in amusement.

Basara stiffened in worry. "… Wh – What do you mean…?"

Aika adjusted her glasses and questioned, "You think a girl can't tell when someone has 'the look'?"

Basara tilted his head in confusion. "Huh? What look?"

"So how was it? Himejima-Senpai's 'hole'?"

Basara stiffened and immediately rushed to his seat, leaving Aika snickering. He turned as someone patted his back lightly. "Huh? Homura?" he asked as he turned to her.

"I hope you know you're the envy of the entire student body now," Homura noted in amusement.

Basara frowned and shouted, "How the hell do you people know this?! Seriously! It's like you're ninja or something!"

Homura blinked and then snickered.

"Settle down everyone," Suzune urged as she walked into the room

"Finally…" Basara groaned.

 **' _Grab 'em, grab 'em, grab 'em…_ ' **Ddraig demanded.

Suzune then turned to the class and commanded, "Naruse, Nonaka, I need you to do something for me."

"Huh?" Mio questioned.

"Understood," Yuki answered.

* * *

Later in the day, Ddraig sighed in frustration. **' _Bored._ '**

However, Homura suddenly burst into the room. "Toujou!"

Basara stiffened in surprise as he turned to her. "Huh? What?"

"It's Naruse! She's collapsed! She's in the infirmary!"

Basara immediately rushed out of the room and made his way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Mio!" Basara shouted as he rushed into the infirmary and saw Mio lying on a bed, unconscious, her face flushed brightly.

' _Looks like the Curse flared up again,_ ' Brunhilde commented.

"Dammit," he cursed.

"She's stable," a new voice eased. "There's nothing to worry about."

Basara turned and gaped as he saw a mature woman with long, hip-length, dark brown hair that had two strands sticking up from the top of her head, bangs hanging down over her forehead, parted in the center with a single lock hanging down between them, falling between her bright, emerald eyes, wearing red, half-frame glasses, an ankle-length, white lab coat, a sleeveless, turtleneck, green sweater with vertical stripes that greatly accentuated her wide bosom, a dark grey miniskirt with a slit up one side, nearly to her waist, thigh-high, dark brown stockings with black garters that disappeared under her skirt, and navy blue high-heeled shoes.

Ddraig remained silent for a moment in awe. **' _… You must fuck her._ '**

"Uh, who are you…?" Basara asked curiously.

"I am Chisato Hasegawa, the school's nurse," the beautiful woman asked before looking at him curiously. "Something wrong?"

Basara stiffened and shook his head. "N – No."

"Toujou."

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Y – Yes?"

"Choose your companions wisely. And keep aware of your enemies."

Basara furrowed his brow in befuddlement. "Uh… thanks?"

Chisato then turned and left the room silently.

"Well she's… odd."

 **' _So?_ '** Ddraig argued.

Basara just sighed in frustration.

 **' _Think she'd let you bend her over a table?_ '**

Basara just sighed before all of the lights in the school went down.

 **' _Oh this ain't good._ '**

Suddenly, two spots of black formed on the floor before two large, black, wolf-like creatures appeared.

Basara narrowed his eyes. ' _I need to get them away from Mio._ ' "Brunhilde!" he called out, the blade appearing in his hand before he ran from the room, the wolves following close behind.

Moments after Basara left, more of the beasts appeared and approached Mio.

However, before they could reach her they suddenly exploded and Mio vanished in a flurry of light.

Behind where they had been standing, the real Mio sighed in relief. "Glad Maria taught me some illusion magic. Otherwise…" After a moment of thought, she looked around. "Okay, now what…? Ah! Basara! I got to find him!"

"You don't need to worry about him," Yuki argued as she walked into the infirmary.

Mio blinked and turned to Yuki in surprise. "Huh? Nonaka?"

Yuki then suddenly summoned her blade and swung it at Mio.

Mio widened her eyes and jumped back. "What the hell?!"

Yuki's body was then enveloped in light before dying down to reveal Yuki wearing a navy blue leotard, a white skirt, shoulder-length silver armor with gold accents, a blue cape over her shoulders, and thigh-high black stockings with silver armor overtop. "I don't care if it makes Basara hate me, but your mere existence is a threat."

Mio stiffened in worry. "What?"

"Leave Basara out of your problems, it'll only bring him harm." She then rushed at Mio and swung her blade.

Mio ducked under Yuki's swing and dashed out of the infirmary swiftly.

Yuki chased her out into the hallway and swung her sword, sending out a blast of energy. "Basara doesn't have enough power to protect you. Because of what happened five years ago, and he still blames himself for it."

Mio stopped and turned to her in disbelief.

Yuki swung her blade and shouted, "Aqua Edge!" before two large spinning blades of water shot out at Mio.

Mio gasped and crossed her arms to guard herself and got sent flying from the blast.

Yuki then walked towards Mio angrily, her sword readied. "And so I'll remove the burden that is you from his life." She immediately rushed towards Mio with her sword raised, but stopped when a red gauntlet blocked her slash. "What?" she gasped as she jumped back and saw Basara standing between herself and Mio, with Boosted Gear and Brunhilde equipped.

 **"Boost!"** the gauntlets bellowed.

Basara frowned as he readied his blade. "That's enough, Yuki. Now stand down."

"Basara…" Mio said with a hopeful smile.

"Look out!" Akeno suddenly shouted.

"Huh?" Basara muttered as more beasts ran down the hallway before getting hit with red energy.

 **' _Wow,_ ' **Ddraig commented in surprise. **' _A Bael is here._ '**

Basara and the others turned to see Rias standing nearby with Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi, a blast of red energy floating in Rias' grasp.

 **' _Uuhh… that's not right. Not right at all._ '**

"Stupid Strays," Koneko grumbled in annoyance as one of the wolves charged at her. She then grabbed a large vending machine and threw it at the beast, crushing it.

Basara gaped in shock.

"You've got some nerve, attacking in our territory," Rias warned angrily.

Suddenly, a figure appeared in a swirl of black energy.

The others turned and saw a young man with short, tall, spiked, black hair with short bangs hanging over a white mask with gold accents, wearing a black suit, a white shirt with a black tie, and black boots.

The man chuckled in amusement. "My, my, aren't you scary."

Rias raised an arm and threw a blast of energy at the man, however, a beast jumped in front and protected him.

"You need to work on your aim, Princess."

Rias smirked and retorted, "Oh? Maybe you should know what a distraction is."

"Hm?" the man mumbled before Basara struck him from behind with a powerful punch. "Gah!" he howled as he was sent tumbling.

Yumi swung her arms, causing two sword to burst from the ground into her hands and rushed forward at the strange man.

The man growled and then jumped away from the attack. "You certainly have a skilled group, Princess," he commented as he turned to Rias. "Very skilled."

Basara then charged at the man, but he dodged to the side and fired a blast of energy at Basara, hitting him in the back at pointblank range.

"Basara!" Yuki, Mio, and Akeno shouted in shock and fear.

 **' _Kid!_ '** Ddraig howled. **' _Get up and fight!_ '**

"Do you see, Naruse?" the man questioned. "This is what happens when you involve others in your selfishness." The man then vanished as Basara growled while trying to stand only to fall.

"Basara!" Akeno shouted as she ran to him. "Are you okay?!"

Basara tried to respond but instead coughed blood onto the ground. "Th – That can't be good…"

"No, Basara!" Mio shouted before Maria ran to him and started casting healing magic.

 **' _Damn kid,_ '** Ddraig urged, **' _hold still and let them heal you._ '**

Basara sighed and groaned heavily.

As Maria and Akeno helped Basara, Mio tightened her fists in frustration. ' _Maybe I should…_ ' "Maria…"

"No," Maria answered bluntly.

Mio stiffened slightly. "H – Huh?"

"I know what you're thinking Mio-Sama. And that's not necessary."

"But…"

Basara snarled lightly and argued, "I – I'm fine…" before standing weakly.

Rias sighed and then walked towards him with her arms folded. "So, any idea who that man was?"

"No idea…" Mio mumbled weakly.

"I can guess what he wanted though," Yuki interjected.

"And what might that be?" Rias questioned.

Basara sighed in frustration. "I'm pretty sure you know already."

Rias sighed and added, "So be it. Why don't we head to the clubroom to regroup?"

"S – Sure," Mio answered weakly.

* * *

Basara, Akeno, Mio, Maria, Rias, Koneko, Yumi, and Yuki sat in the Occult Research Club room.

Yuki looked around curiously. "It is quite strange being in a location helmed by devils."

"You get used to it," Akeno eased.

"Right…"

Rias sighed lightly as she sat down at her chair. "Now then…"

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Basara questioned.

"We should probably try and figure out who that guy's with," Yumi suggested.

Rias nodded in agreement. "That would be a good start."

Maria shook her head in response. "I can almost guarantee he's with the new demon lord."

"I see…"

Basara folded his arms in frustration. "Meaning what exactly?"

"Meaning he's after the power in Mio-Sama," Maria explained.

Basara groaned in annoyance as he scratched his head in frustration. "Great. Meaning he'll be back. So we'll need to set up more defenses."

Mio remained silent, her fists tightening in frustration.

"Well, better get to it."

Mio then stood from her seat. "Erm, I need to wash up?"

Rias raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door over her shoulder. "Hm? Okay. There's a washroom in the back."

Mio stiffened lightly and then shook her head. "U – Uh, I, uh, would feel more comfortable with the school's rooms."

Rias tilted her head in confusion. "Okay…?"

Mio then swiftly walked out of the room.

 **' _Kid…_ '** Ddraig interjected, **' _she's planning something._ '**

Basara narrowed his eyes and made his way out into the hallway. "Mio! Wait! I'll go with you just in case that guy comes back."

"D – Don't follow me, pervert!" Mio shouted back.

Basara stopped and stiffened. "P – Pervert?!"

 **' _Don't stop dumbass!_ '** Ddraig howled. **' _It's just a distraction! She wants to trick you so she doesn't get you killed!_ '**

Basara snarled and quickly followed after Mio before running out of the old school building and looked around, unable to find Mio. "Dammit!"

 **' _Not good._ '**

"Basara," Yuki noted as she and the others walked up to Basara.

Basara growled and turned to them. "You have to help me find Mio! I think she's planning something really stupid!"

Maria frowned in annoyance. "Oooohh, and even after I told her not to!"

"Not to what, Maria?"

"I think Mio-Sama's gonna hand herself over to that guy."

Basara stiffened and tightened her fists. "Tell me how to find her then!"

"Concentrate. You should be able to sense her location through the Master-Servant Pact."

 **' _We're on it!_ '** Ddraig shouted.

Basara took in a breath and then slammed his hands together. "Release!"

' _I think we found her!_ ' Brunhilde shouted.

Basara then suddenly vanished.

"Wh – What the…?!" Rias shouted in surprise. "Where'd he go?!"

Yumi gaped slightly. "H – He's moving even faster than me…"

Yuki frowned suspiciously. "And he told me he hasn't been training."

* * *

The strange man sat silently on a bench as Mio approached. "So, decided to do the right thing?"

Mio stopped, stiffened, and gulped in fear. "… Yes… you have to promise not to hurt Basara and the others."

The man chuckled and then bowed deeply. "You have my word." He then snapped his fingers, causing a large magic circle to appear in the air that pulled Mio onto it tightly, making her wince in pain. "Now, don't worry, this will only hurt for a bit. Now…"

"Mio!" Basara shouted as he jumped down from the tree line.

"B – Basara!?" she shouted in shock.

Basara turned and saw Mio attached to the magic circle and growled angrily before turning to the strange man. "Damn you! Let her go!"

"Oh?" the man muttered. "Why should I?"

"If you don't," Rias warned as she and the others approached, "you'll have all of us to deal with. Now, unless you want to die, release our friend."

"Humph. I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, this circle absorbs the energy of the one attached to it. If the process is halted early it will release the collected energy suddenly, like an explosion. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

 **' _What the hell are you waiting for you moron!?_ '** Ddraig bellowed.

Basara tightened his fists angrily. ' _You know I can't use that…_ '

 **' _Only because you fucking refuse to!_ '**

Mio trembled lightly before her head began to droop lightly. "… Why am I… so sleepy…?"

Maria widened her eyes in fear. "No! Mio-Sama! You need to stay awake!"

 **' _Use it already! Or do you want your precious sister to die!?_ ' **Ddraig howled.

' _If you don't at least try she won't survive!_ ' Brunhilde urged.

Basara grit his teeth and then raised his hand to the air. "Dammit! Brunhilde!" he shouted before the sword appeared in his grasp.

"Didn't you hear me!?" the masked man snarled.

Basara rushed up to Mio, standing behind her and the magic circle, and raised Brunhilde high. ' _Let this work… let this work… Please… work…!_ '

Yuki widened her eyes in disbelief. "No! Basara!"

"Banishing Shift!" he howled as he swung his blade down, causing a green portal to appear in the air that absorbed and devoured the magic circle, causing Mio to drop to the ground. Basara stood, stupefied and shocked. ' _I… I actually used it…?_ '

 **' _Of course you did!_ '** Ddraig shouted.

Yuki stood silently as she trembled with disbelief.

The masked man huffed in annoyance. "Guess it's time to play dirty." He then snapped his fingers, causing another beast to rise from the ground and slash at Basara.

 **' _Kid! Swing back!_ ' **Ddraig urged.

Basara was sent flying forward as the monster slashed at his back, carving a large gash.

 **' _Dammit!_ '**

Mio stood with a groan and widened her eyes in horror as Basara hit the ground. "No! Basara!" She put a hand over her mouth as she shivered with terror. "No… no, no, no…!" ' _He keeps getting hurt… for my sake…_ '

Akeno grit her teeth and then sent a blast of lightning at the monster, which easily dodged.

"Ssttoopp!" Mio bellowed as her body was enveloped in bright, red energy.

The masked man stiffened and turned to her in shock. "Wh – What the…?!"

The sky above began to fill with clouds, sparking with lightning.

"H – Huh?" he muttered before seeing his summoned monster get vaporized by a powerful bolt of lightning. "Hhmm… now might be a good time to go."

Mio began to glow brighter as energy surged from her body, beginning to tear up and destroy the scenery around her.

"Big time," he noted before vanishing.

"Mio-Sama!" Maria shouted before running towards Mio, only to get thrown back by a blast of energy.

Rias hissed in frustration. "This isn't good! We need to seal off her power!"

Basara coughed more blood before he started standing weakly. "Mio…"

Akeno widened his eyes. "Basara, wait! You're –!"

"Banishing Shift!" Basara interrupted, swinging Brunhilde and opening a portal of green energy that began absorbing the energy surging from Mio before she dropped to the ground. "There…" he mumbled weakly before collapsing.

"Basara!" Akeno shouted before running to him.

* * *

Later at Akeno's house, the group stood in the dining room, Basara unconscious in his room.

Yuki handed a small green jar to Maria. "Here. It's a healing ointment."

Maria looked at it curiously and nodded appreciatively. "Thanks…"

Yuki sighed and then smiled lightly. "I can't believe he actually managed to control it."

Mio blinked curiously. "Huh? Control what?"

"That power. Banishing Shift."

Akeno furrowed her brow. "It sounds like there's trouble behind it."

Yuki sighed heavily. "That sword he wields, Brunhilde, used to be sealed near the Hero Tribe village. One day a monster attacked the village and took Brunhilde, and Basara went after it. He eventually quelled Brunhilde and stopped the monster by using Banishing Shift. However… in the process he killed four people and destroyed a large portion of the village."

Mio frowned somberly. "Basara…"

"Yeah… After that day he was banished. I… I was the only one who survived. The elders don't understand. If it weren't for Basara, I, along with many more, would be dead. And my best friend supported the decision to banish him."

Akeno folded her arms with a huff. "Doesn't sound like much of a friend."

Yuki sighed in frustration. "Yeah… I don't know why she would agree with that…"

Mio tightened her fists silently as her thoughts raced.

* * *

Sometime later, Basara sighed as he made his way into the kitchen, noticing that all of the lights were out and it was completely dark, the others having gone to bed and Yuki having left.

As he opened the fridge, an unfamiliar voice greeted, "Hello."

Basara acted on instinct, grabbed a knife from the block, and turned to the source of the voice, a beautiful, young-looking woman with long brown hair, her slightly messy fringe falling between her dark purple eyes, and an impressive bust wearing a knee-length, low-cut white dress that had a very low neck, exposing a fair amount of cleavage, with transparent sleeves, long, upper-arm-length white gloves, and white high-heeled shoes.

The woman giggled lightly in amusement. "My, my. No need to get so jumpy."

Basara narrowed his eyes, keeping the blade trained on the woman. "Who are you?"

Smiling, she answered proudly, "Venelana Gremory."

Basara remained silent for a moment, waiting. "… Am I supposed to know that name?"

Venelana's lips lowered slightly with a cute pout. "To think my daughter didn't tell you about me."

Basara furrowed his brow in confusion. "… Daughter?"

Venelana's expression returned to normal before she nodded. "Yes. Rias."

Basara gaped slightly.

 **' _MILF,_ '** Ddraig noted in glee.

Basara looked over Venelana in thought as he placed the knife back in the block. "… Are you sure you're not her sister?"

Venelana smiled appreciatively and nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Devils age slowly past twenty."

"Ah…"

Ddraig gulped lightly. **' _Look at those tits… bet they are full of MILF milk._ '**

Basara slapped a hand over his nose in response. ' _Will you shut the hell up?!_ '

 **' _Nope!_ '**

Venelana giggled in amusement. "Fufu, is this old body of mine that distracting?"

Basara gulped lightly. "… A – Anyway, what do you want?"

Venelana merely smiled in amusement.

 **' _I like where this is going._ '**

"A simple job for you," Venelana explained.

Basara raised an eyebrow in intrigue. "A job? Okay, what is it?"

 **' _Clean her gutters?_ ' **Ddraig remarked.

Brunhilde huffed in annoyance and argued, ' _Be quiet you scoundrel._ '

 **' _What? Want him to clean yours instead?_ '**

' _N – No! I just want you to stop being such a foul pervert!_ '

 **' _You totally do, Benny the Tsun-Tsun Prude!_ '**

Basara sighed heavily in exhaustion from the ongoing argument in his brain.

Venelana continued, "I need you to help me with something very important."

Ddraig snickered and commented, **' _Whelp, better take off your pants kid._ '**

Basara, ignoring Ddraig, asked, "What is it?"

Venelana explained, "I would like for you to protect my daughter."

Basara folded his arms in mild confusion and replied, "She's a friend of Akeno's, so I was planning to from the beginning."

Venelana shook her head and added, "No, I mean something more specific. Very soon, Rias will be thrust into a situation she wants no part in and which I am in no position to help her from. When that time comes, I want you to help bring her from it."

Raising an eyebrow in curiosity, he questioned, "How can I do that?"

Smiling confidently, Venelana answered, "I'm certain that when the time comes you'll know the right course of action. And if you need help preparing talk to Suzune."

Basara blinked in surprise and confusion. "You know Ms. Suzune?"

Venelana nodded. "Of course. She is one of my Knights."

"Knight? Like a soldier?"

Venelana frowned in mild concern and argued, "More like a member of my Peerage."

Basara tilted his head slightly in bewilderment. "Peerage? What's that exactly?"

Venelana's frown deepened. "Servant-Devils. Most of which were once part of another race before being reincarnated. Like your cousin Akeno. Haven't they explained any of this to you?"

Basara shook his head in reply. "No."

Venelana sighed before her lips curled up in an eerily sweet smile. "It seems I'm going to need to have a talk with my daughter. She should tell others that need to know as soon as she can. Not laze about and think about watching anime all the time."

Basara blinked in surprise. "Anime?"

Ddraig laughed loudly with amusement and confidence. **' _The busty redhead's an Otaku! This is just great! Maybe we can get her in some cosplay outfits._ '**

"Will you do it?" Venelana insisted.

Basara scratched his head in thought for a moment before nodding with a smile. "Of course."

Venelana smiled brightly. "Great to hear!"

* * *

Later in the night, after his strenuous conversation with Venelana, Basara began playing on his computer once more, playing the same game as before. "Let's see now… Gasper, there's a squad of Goblins around this corner."

"Right!" one of the other players, Gasper, answered, before the character vanished.

A timid player running behind the group announced with trepidation, "I – I'll heal!"

Basara and Nazuna both answered in unison, "… You just stay in the back, Ako."

Ako pouted with frustration. "Aaww… But I can help!"

Nazuna groaned in annoyance. "You can help by... guarding the rear."

Ako remained silent for a moment and then replied energetically, "Right!"

Basara chuckled and then remarked, "Good thinking Nazuna."

Nazuna merely snickered proudly before the rest looked ahead as Gasper suddenly came storming back from around the corner.

Basara blinked in confusion and asked, "Uuhh… Gasper, what's wrong?"

Gasper, running frantically, shouted, "Those aren't Goblins!"

A large group of Orcs then stormed out from around the same corner.

Basara snarled before his character readied two blades, one silver and blue, the other black.

Nazuna gasped and shouted, "They updated it?! The last time we ran this quest it was Goblins!"

As Basara's on-screen character dealt with the Orcs, he groaned, "I know! Geez, who was in charge of checking for updates this week!?"

Ako, her character standing far behind the battling group, released a light squeak of fear.

The others immediately stopped and turned to her slowly.

Ako backed away slightly more and moaned with embarrassment. "I got distracted making my skirt the right color…"

"Of course you were…" the others all responded in unison with a groan.

As Basara turned to the charging enemies, he sighed and then ordered, "Change of plans. Everyone level sixty and below stay back. Nazuna, Sunahime, let's snap these guys in two."

"Right!" the two purplettes answered in unison.

* * *

Shortly later, after finishing off the large mob of enemies, Basara sighed in relief as his character sheathed his blades. "Geez. Now I'm worried about the Boss."

Sunahime pouted as she looked over a pile of gold and items. "Yeah… there's no telling what it will be…"

Sighing, Basara lamented, "If Shiroe were here he could think is out of this problem. Unfortunately, all I'm good at is breaking stuff. Wait… Naotsugu does that better…" Basara, in the real world, slumped his shoulders in mild frustration. "Why am I the most unimpressive of our old group…?"

 **' _Just be glad you're as badass as your character in real life. I doubt either of those chumps are,_ '** Ddraig argued.

"I – I think you're cool, Soujiro-Sama," Ako interjected timidly.

Basara blinked and then chuckled lightly. "Thanks, Ak –"

Before he could finish his statement, the door to his room suddenly slammed open and Maria rushed over, dashing under his desk.

"H – Huh?"

Maria looked up at him and put a finger over her lips. "Shush! If Mio-Sama finds me she'll kill me!"

"Mio-Sama?" Nazuna and the others asked in unison, just barely hearing Maria through Basara's microphone.

Basara stiffened and began to sweat. ' _Crap…_ '

Maria blinked curiously and peeked up over the edge of Basara's desk and saw his character on the screen surrounded by female characters, causing a mischievous grin to cover her face.

Basara narrowed his eyes and warned, "Don't. Say. A. Word."

Maria pouted lightly and argued loudly, "Oh please Onii-Chan, you need to – Blergh!" she grunted as Basara interrupted her by shoving a pillow in her face.

"Onii-Chan?" Nazuna and the rest asked in surprise.

Maria pulled the pillow off her face, still grinning. "N – No, Onii-Chan! You can't put that there, it's too big! I can't breathe!"

"Uuhh…" Nazuna mumbled in bewilderment.

Basara stiffened and argued, "I – It's not what you think!" He then covered his microphone and leaned down towards Maria and whispered angrily, "Stop that!"

Maria tilted her head in faux innocence. "Stop what?"

"Stop trying to make my friends think I'm some kind of monster!"

Maria pouted lightly with mild disappointment. "But it's so much fun…"

"Not for me!"

Ddraig, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically. **' _I love this girl! Wonder what would happen if she met your online harem?_ '**

"Souji!" Nazuna suddenly shouted. "What's going on there?!"

Ako trembled and then mumbled, "O – Oh no, I think Soujiro-Sama's a… p – pervert…"

Basara twitched an eyebrow and rebutted, "Never! My little sister here is just a perverted idiot!"

"LITTLE SISTER!?" the group all shouted at once.

Basara flinched lightly and argued, "Need you yell?"

Maria grinned victoriously and then Mio walked into the room. "Basara! Have you seen…?" Mio trailed off as she saw Maria crouched down between Basara's knees. "Wh – What the hell?! Maria what are you doing?!"

Maria teased, "I'm giving Onii-Chan a –"

Basara turned to Mio and interrupted, "Get her out of here right now and I'll pretend whatever you do never happened."

Mio cracked her knuckles before Maria paled as Mio dragged her out of the room.

Basara sighed heavily in frustration.

After a long moment of silence, Nazuna started, "Uh, Souji…?"

Basara groaned and retorted, "Not. A. Word. At all. This never happened."

"… Right…"

* * *

The next morning, Maria sat at the breakfast table and realized that she did not have a plate of food, unlike the others. "Why don't I get any breakfast…?"

Basara huffed as he sat down. "Because you tried to make my friends hate me."

Maria pouted in response. "I did not! I wanted them to want you!"

Basara face-faulted and then retorted, "That doesn't even make sense! The way you talked made it sound like I was raping you!"

"No it wasn't. It was the sound of your unending, taboo love for your sister finally boiling over and –!" Maria was interrupted by Mio hitting her in the back of the head with a frying pan. "Kya! That hurt Mio-Sama!"

"Good!" Mio rebutted.

* * *

Later in the day, Basara sat in his seat with a heavy sigh.

"Yo, Toujou," Yahiro greeted as he walked up to him.

Basara turned to him curiously. "Yeah?" He then frowned in thought. "… Hey, Takigawa, can I talk to you for a minute, elsewhere?"

Yahiro tilted his head curiously. "Huh? Sure."

* * *

Soon after, the duo found themselves on the roof.

Basara looked around the area, ensuring that there was no one around, and then turned to Yahiro with a stern frown. "You can drop the act now."

Yahiro raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Huh? What ac –?" he began, only to be interrupted as he found Brunhilde at his throat. "My, my, aren't we testy?"

Basara narrowed his eyes and demanded, "So what's your name? Really."

Yahiro chuckled weakly. "Hehe. Guess I can't fool you. You can call me Lars."

"Alright Lars. Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you for yesterday."

Lars remained silent for a moment. "I was going to let you and the Succubus live?"

Basara responded silently by applying more force to the blade, pushing it harder against Lars' skin.

"Alright, alright. If my boss found out about my screw up last night he'd do much worse than just kill me."

"Who's your boss?" Basara demanded.

"Now I can't just –"

Basara interrupted him by pushing the blade firmer, causing a small trickle of blood to fall.

Lars stiffened and put his hands up. "Pain, pain! Okay! Put the kitchen knife away and I'll tell you a story you want to hear."

Basara narrowed his eyes and then dispelled Brunhilde. "Fine. If you try and run I'll cut off your legs."

Lars sighed and rubbed his neck in discomfort. "Well don't you have a temper?"

"My sword hand's getting itchy," Basara deadpanned.

Lars sighed in frustration. "Yes, yes. I assume you heard all about Naruse's tragic past or whatever?"

Basara nodded in reply. "Yes and how all of Makai wants her power."

"Well there's one specific devil who kicked off this whole mess. Zolgear."

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Solbeer?"

Lars chuckled lightly in amusement. "Call him whatever you please. He was one of the conspirators in Lord Wilbert's death and he personally butchered Naruse's foster family."

Basara narrowed his eyes angrily. "… Where is he?"

Lars waved a hand dismissively. "You'll never find it. Even I don't know where his actual base is."

"I see…"

Ddraig interjected, **' _Too bad you don't know some transformation techniques._ '**

Lars sighed as he folded his arms. "But I will tell you this. He's a rare breed, even among devils. He's forced hundreds of devil women into Master-Servant Pacts and has used its… side-effects for his own amusement."

"That trash needs to die," Basara, Ddraig, and Brunhilde all growled in unison.

"Ah, and let me give you one warning about said Pact."

"What?" Basara replied.

"If anyone but the Master takes a Servant's body, the Curse will activate at full power and destroy their mind so that they can't reveal any secrets."

Basara and Brunhilde remained silent in rage.

 **' _… Go fuck Mio just to be safe…_ '** Ddraig urged.

"Now, I believe we have classes. Bye-bye," Lars noted before vanishing.

"Just great…" Basara groaned.

Ddraig interjected, **' _Better hunt Mio down and take her to a closet._ '**

"This is not the time for your antics."

 **' _What do you think will happen if someone manages to force someone on her? Or if she experiments with toys and a picture of you?_ '**

"I'd never let that happen and why would she do that? She hates my guts."

' _Dense,_ ' Brunhilde and Ddraig chided in unison.

Basara twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "What's that supposed to mean?"

 **' _Just that,_ '** Ddraig replied cryptically.

* * *

Basara sighed as he made his way back to class after his conversation with Lars.

' _It seems we now know the identity of our next foe,_ ' Brunhilde commented. ' _We will need to come up with a plan to catch the snake._ '

 **' _I got one!_ '** Ddraig cheered.

' _Silence, deviant,_ ' Brunhilde growled.

 **' _But it's great!_ '**

' _You can spew your drivel later. For now, the sensible people will speak._ '

Ddraig huffed, insulted.

Basara sighed as he rounded a corner, but then noticed another student, a teenage girl with light skin and long, wavy black hair tied in twintails with black ribbons along with some hanging loose, and dark blue eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform walk past him.

As he looked at the girl curiously, Ddraig commented, **' _Huh, Tsundere._ '**

Basara huffed in derision before Aika, suddenly standing behind him, noted, "And here I thought you only liked girls with huge jugs."

"Gah!" Basara shouted as he jumped with surprise before turning to her. "Don't do that! Seriously!'

Aika snickered in amusement. "So jumpy. It's kinda cute."

Basara grumbled lightly.

"So, you know who she is?"

Basara shook his head in response. "No, I don't."

"Rin Tohsaka. She actually used to be on the Student Council until Shitori came in and replaced everyone."

"Really?"

Aika nodded before frowning slightly. "Yeah. Her family's also stupid rich. And I mean _really_ stupid rich."

Ddraig chuckled lightly. **' _This girl sounds very interesting. And she has the scent of a mage._ '**

Basara frowned in thought. "I see…"

* * *

After the remaining classes for the day came to a close, Basara sighed as he made his way towards the front gate, but stopped when he heard Akeno call out to him.

"Ah, there you are," she commented as she approached him.

Basara turned to her curiously. "Huh? What's up Akeno?"

"Think you could follow me to the clubroom?"

Basara furrowed his brow in thought. "… Not for a quickie right?"

Akeno tilted her head curiously. "Do you want to?"

"… Maybe…"

* * *

"Join your club?" Basara asked as he stood opposite Rias in the Occult Research Club's room.

"Yes," the redhead answered simply.

"Why?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Akeno mentioned that you hadn't joined one yet. The Student Council requires that all students join at least one club."

Basara narrowed his eyes incredulously. "I see…"

Rias smirked and added, "Plus the benefits of the club aren't anything to sneeze at."

Basara folded his arms in consternation. "And what _are_ these benefits?"

Nodding, Rias explained, "If you join we can offer Mio better protection. Maybe even help you."

Basara closed his eyes in deep thought for several moments before nodding. "… I'm in."

Rias smiled happily. "Good to hear! Perfect timing."

"Hey stop pushing me!" Mio shouted as she entered the clubroom, being directed from behind by Koneko.

"Slow," the white-haired girl commented flatly. "Must be breast fat."

Mio stiffened, turning red, and retorted, "Th - They're not fat!"

Ddraig growled and added, though Koneko was unable to hear him, **' _Yeah! Boobs aren't fat, they're filled with hopes and dreams!_ '**

Basara slapped a hand over his face in exasperation.

' _I feel your pain,_ ' Brunhilde eased.

Mio sighed and folded her arms before asking, "Now why'd you drag me here?"

"To join," Koneko answered plainly.

Mio blinked curiously. "Join what?" She then looked around and saw Basara standing with Rias, Akeno, and Yumi. "… No. I will _not_ be part of an orgy!"

Rias remained silent in confusion for a moment before laughing loudly. "I – I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but I only brought you here to join our club! What you and Basara do behind closed doors is your business."

Mio stiffened, her face turning the same color as her bright red hair, Basara doing the same out of embarrassment.

Ddraig snickered and added, **' _… I think I'm going to like this redhead. Think she'd be willing to enter a threesome with the other red head?_ '**

Basara sighed and, ignoring Ddraig, turned to Rias and asked, "So why'd you ask Mio to join too?"

Rias answered, "To help her integrate better with Devil Society, and it will be easier to give her the protection of the House of Gremory this way."

"Right."

Mio frowned suspiciously. "You mean easier to keep your eyes on me."

Rias sighed softly and argued, "To keep you safe."

"I'm not stupid. Maria told me about how you people were enemies with my father."

Rias frowned in frustration. "Then she obviously didn't tell you everything. Shortly before his assassination, Lord Wilbert was attempting to forge a treaty between Makai and Hell. Apparently some didn't take well to that and killed him, and you are effectively the legacy of that attempted peace. So in a way, yes, we are keeping an eye on you. But only to keep you safe. My reasons for wanting to help are slightly more personal, however."

Mio blinked in confusion. "Huh?"

"Akeno is my Queen and my close friend. And because Basara wants to protect you, so does she, and I will support her."

"… Ah… that's… confusing…"

"Yeah…" Basara added.

Rias merely chuckled in mild amusement. "Then just accept that I want to help you."

Mio frowned with doubt. "… Fine."

"Good. Now, for the fun part."

"Fun part?" Basara questioned.

Rias laid a large stack of papers on her desk.

* * *

After filling out the large stack of papers, Mio having gone home before him, Basara groaned as he made his way back to Akeno's house. "That was awful…"

 **' _Paperwork is the bane of all,_ '** Ddraig remarked.

As Basara walked, a somewhat familiar voice called out to him. "U – Um, excuse me…"

Blinking in thought, Basara turned and saw Yuuma standing nearby.

 **' _Yay!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

Basara raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "You're…"

Nodding, the raven-haired girl reminded, "Yuuma. Yuuma Amano. We met a few days ago when you rescued me from those thugs."

"Ah, right." Rubbing his head in thought he then questioned, "Why are you here?"

Yuuma stiffened suddenly as her face reddened and began fidgeting uncomfortably. "W – Well… I… I've been thinking about you a lot since then, and I keep seeing you around the city. So I was wondering if… if you… I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend!"

Ddraig huffed suspiciously.

Basara tilted his head in bewilderment. "… Hah…?"

 **' _Kid… accept but keep an eye on her,_ '** Ddraig urged after a moment of thought.

Yuuma noticed Basara's confused expression and stiffened with worry. "O – Oh no… was I too forward…?"

"N – No," Basara answered slowly, his mind racing.

Yuuma sighed with heavy relief. "Oh thank goodness. I thought maybe I'd crept you out or something."

Basara sighed lightly. "That's not it… exactly."

After a pause Yuuma asked, "So… will you…?"

Ddraig urged, **' _Do it to keep an eye on her._ '**

Basara sighed and then nodded. "Um… yeah, sure."

* * *

 **And that brings the third chapter of Gremory's Guardian to a close. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to post a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions about anything be sure to let me know with a review, though try to be specific in what you are talking about so I make sure to answer what you need. If you did not enjoy the chapter, sorry. Review if you must but I would suggest you spend your time on more enjoyable endeavors instead. Well, that about does it for my babbling so until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	4. Meeting of Servants and Kitty Cats

**Chapter IV**

 **Greetings and salutations my wonderful readers! I am simply amazed at the response to this story, and I love it! I am glad you are all enjoying it so much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter just as much, so be sure to post a review letting me know if you do. As usual, I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with this story. Right, without further adieu, let us get on to the reviewer responses, because there are a lot to get through.**

 **chiufan95: That is an interesting idea certainly, but I can guarantee that is not the case.**

 **brianday557: Naturally their lemons will be on the longer side. Unfortunately I've not read the novel so I don't exactly know what you're referring to.**

 **KiriaMizuno: Not homage, but yes, he is.**

 **eddielog101: Of course he will, I would be a fool if I left her unfucked. Who knows, maybe they will at some point.**

 **BPrince: Glad you do. It would take a lot to bring him back from the brink, that's for sure. Yes, of course he will.**

 **thechampionmike957: Yeah, the consensus appears to be that Basara is better than Issei, which I understand to a degree but I think they both have their own positive points. Naturally she will.**

 **I almost want to call that a stupid question, but yes. She most certainly will. Likely multiple.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I'm glad you do. I mentioned this before, but I was really worried people wouldn't like the drastic change to Ddraig I made.**

 **That's unlikely but I appreciate recommendations.**

 **Noctis Lucius Dragneel: Don't worry, I have something special planned for that.**

 **ren tsugami: He certainly has.**

 **She is.**

 **She did.**

 **It is extremely close.**

 **I'm glad that it has left an impression.**

 **Laughing is always good.**

 **Truly Human: Basara is going to get absurdly powerful later in the story, so no guarantee on that one. Large crossovers are what I do. The crossovers in this story are going to be many. I can't really say anything for how my character development will be, you'll have to judge that for yourself.**

 **Cool. He won't be a Gary-Stu, I assure you. I understand that.**

 **Aurain Orimura: Sorry to disappoint you, but the Grail War is going to be in here.**

 **demonfox2140: Again, glad to hear that so many people like my alteration of Ddraig. Who knows? Most likely. I haven't decided on the Vali deal. You most certainly will.**

 **correnhimself316: I can't say if she's a complete moron, but she isn't extremely bright, that's for sure.**

 **T-B-R: Nice. Sorry, Holy Grail War is included.**

 **That's always good to hear.**

 **Guest: Hopefully you like what you see.**

 **Waiting: Super anime harem mashup. I like that.**

 **adragonoid75: Thanks!**

 **Kyukon: I always put lots of people in.**

 **Fredgie: Yeah, it's not SAO.**

 **Syco's Path: Glad you like it. Though I'm uncertain how to feel about that "standard" comment.**

 **dragonrider66: What do you mean? Haha! They are. Who said anything about a "him?"**

 **That's debatable, but we can agree to disagree.**

 **OshiroNai: That's what I aim for.**

 **Polebeer? That's a new one.**

 **I do too.**

 **treeofsakuras: Glad to hear it! There's only one way to find out, hm?**

 **Shincore: He considers Boosted Gear to be a last ditch weapon. I haven't quite decided _when_ he'll get over that 'fear' but it will be much quicker.**

 **dad90: 1) He's not _as_ dense as you think but he is dense.**

 **2) No. He's not.**

 **faresjojor: I wasn't planning on it.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Brunhilde the sword is Basara's canonical sword from Testament of Sister New Devil. Brunhilde the character is from Fate/Grand-Order.**

 **As mentioned before, I have no intention of doing that.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Not sure but they'll definitely want to shut him up.**

 **Phew! That was one hell of a reviewer response! I love it! Keep 'em coming people! Now, for the reason you're all here.**

* * *

Basara stood in the waning daylight across from Yuuma Amano, being asked to be her boyfriend.

After a pause Yuuma asked, "So… will you…?"

Ddraig urged, **' _Do it to keep an eye on her._ '**

Basara sighed and then nodded. "Um… yeah, sure."

She smiled brightly and jumped with excitement, causing her breasts to sway. "Yay! Okay, how does Saturday sound?"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "For…?"

"Our first date, silly."

"… Um… yeah. That's fine."

Yuuma smiled brightly. "Great! See you then!"

Basara remained silent for several moments in shock and confusion.

 **' _Good,_ ' **Ddraig remarked. **' _Now we can find out what she is after._ '**

Basara sighed lightly. ' _Yeah. What a weird girl._ '

 **' _Weird? Maybe. Acting? Yes._ '**

' _I see… I should probably head home._ '

 **' _Yep. And tell Akeno bout this._ '**

' _I'm not so sure if that'd be a good idea. She might get the wrong impression._ '

 **' _If you tell her it's to keep an eye on a Fallen Angel I'm pretty sure she won't kill you._ '**

' _How comforting,_ ' Basara deadpanned.

* * *

Basara sighed as he made his way into the house and saw Akeno sitting at her dining room table. Gulping, he walked up to her. "Hey, Akeno."

Akeno hummed as she turned to him.

Basara remained silent thoughtfully for a moment and then explained, "I ran into a fallen angel earlier today. She was trying to disguise herself as some bubbly teenager."

Akeno raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh?"

"For some reason she… asked me on a date."

"I see. Did you accept?"

Basara gulped in worry. "Uuhh… yeah."

"Good," Akeno answered simply.

Basara gaped in shock. "… Eh? You're… happy that I did?"

Akeno blinked in confusion. "Yes. Does that surprise you?"

"… A little, yeah."

 **' _Gods bless Akeno…_ ' **Ddraig muttered in amazement.

Akeno smiled warmly and explained, "I may be your lover, but I'm not selfish."

 **' _Hallelujah!_ '**

She then smiled lewdly and added, "After all, a harem sounds nice and I'd just love to 'play' with this Fallen."

Basara immediately slapped a hand over his nose as Ddraig bellowed, **'Awesome _! I_ love _your cousin!_ '**

Brunhilde sighed in frustration. ' _Oh dear…_ '

* * *

As Basara sat in class, he sighed heavily, Homura walking up to him. "You look down in the dumps."

"Really?" Basara asked in annoyed confusion.

Homura smirked and taunted, "What's wrong? Himejima-Senpai leave you dry last night?"

Basara face-faulted, blushing, and shouted, "No!"

"Whoa! So you did her again?"

"Not that either!" Basara argued, his face getting redder.

Homura tilted her head in confusion. "You got her pregnant then?"

Ddraig snickered in amusement. **' _Mocha hotties are so much fun._ '**

"No!" Basara shouted.

Homura snickered lightly. "No need to shout, I'm just teasing."

Suzune walked into the room with a mild sigh and chided, "Settle down, everyone."

 **' _Grab 'em!_ ' **Ddraig shouted.

* * *

As class continued throughout the day, Ddraig suddenly questioned, **' _When you gonna ask?_ '**

' _About?_ ' Basara asked.

 **' _The training from Super Boobs. After all, didn't that MILF tell you Suzune could help prepare you?_ '**

' _… I guess you have a point._ '

 **' _Good! Ask her if you can grab 'em to!_ '**

As the bell for the midday break rang, Basara made his way towards Suzune at the front of the class. "Excuse me, Ms. Suzune?"

Suzune turned to him, her bosom swaying. "Yes?"

 **' _GRAB 'EM!_ ' **Ddraig bellowed.

Basara, ignoring Ddraig, asked the purplette, "Can I speak with you a moment?"

Suzune raised an intrigued eyebrow and then nodded, motioning to the door. "In the hallway."

Stepping into the hall, Suzune then turned back to Basara and folded her arms under her bust, pushing them up lightly.

 **' _For the love of goddesses grab 'em!_ ' **Ddraig howled.

Basara groaned in annoyance at Ddraig and turned to Suzune. "You're Venelana's Knight, aren't you?"

Suzune nodded in reply. "I am. And I recommend you speak of Lady Gremory with proper respect."

Basara remained silent in shame.

"At any rate, what do you need?"

Basara sighed lightly and then answered, "Well she asked me to help Rias with something that she'll be facing soon, though she didn't tell me what it was. She also said you could help me."

"I see. I can help you, but given the stack of duties that face me already, I won't help just anyone. So you must first pass a test for me to see if you're worth my time."

Basara raised an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Ah…"

"If that's all, it's time for lunch."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right."

* * *

As school came to a close, Basara made his way towards the old school building when he noticed two figures in the distance. Approaching to get a better view, he realized they were Shinji and Sakura conversing before Sakura suddenly fell to the ground. Glaring, Basara prepared to rush over when he saw a third figure approach the duo.

"Huh?" he muttered as he looked at the third person, a girl with knee-length black hair, her bangs hanging down, framing her face, falling over her moderate bust, her straight-cut fringe ending just above her bright blue eyes, wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest, a white hairband atop her head.

The girl briskly approached Shinji and slapped him firmly, causing him to stumble back.

Basara blinked and then approached the trio.

Shinji, a large red mark on his face, growled at the girl. "You bitch!"

The girl merely stood calmly as she looked at Shinji.

"There a problem here?" Basara asked as he approached.

Shinji turned in confusion and then snarled as he saw Basara. "Huh? Tch, Toujou. Nothing you need to poke your nose into. I was just reprimanding my foolish little sister."

The black-haired girl growled and shouted, "By knocking her to the ground?!"

"Why you…!" Shinji shouted before raising a hand to strike the girl.

Basara immediately grabbed Shinji's wrist firmly with a scowl. "What kind of asshole are you?"

"Hu –?" Shinji began before Basara twisted his arm behind him. "Gah!"

"I think that's more than enough out of you. Now get lost or I break it. Understood?"

"Y – Yeah…! Let go!"

Basara pushed him away, causing him to stumble before growling and rubbing his wrist as he walked away. Basara sighed and then turned to Sakura. "Are you o –?"

The black-haired woman stepped between Basara and Sakura.

"Huh?" Basara muttered in confusion.

Sakura sighed lightly as she stood and put a hand on the black-haired girl's shoulder. "Akiha, it's okay, he's a friend."

Akiha glanced at Sakura unsurely. "Are you sure Sakura?"

Basara scratched his head and remarked, "If I'm making you uncomfortable I'll go, I just want to make sure Matou's okay first."

Akiha narrowed her eyes and then sighed in resignation. "… Fine. I'm Akiha Tohno."

Basara nodded in return. "Basara Toujou."

Akiha raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Toujou?"

Basara sighed and shook his head. "No, I'm not related to Koneko Toujou, it's only a coincidence."

"Ah…"

Sakura stepped toward Basara and bowed deeply. "Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry you keep getting pulled into that."

Basara smiled and shook his head. "It's okay." He then noticed a small red mark on her neck and frowned. "Sakura… what is that?"

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Huh? What's what?"

Basara pointed to her neck.

"Huh?" Sakura put a hand over her neck and then widened her eyes. "I – It's just a bug bite…"

Basara frowned in concern.

"Let me see," Akiha urged.

Sakura trembled and then blurted, "I – I'm sorry, I really need to head home!" Sakura then immediately ran off from the others.

Basara frowned in worry.

Akiha tightened her fists angrily. "That bastard…" She then turned to Basara. "Don't get involved."

"What?" Basara rebutted in confused frustration.

"Don't get involved with the Matous. You'll only make things worse."

Basara growled in frustration before Akiha walked away.

* * *

Basara walked around the school looking for Shinji. "Where is that bastard?" However, as he looked around, he noticed Rin standing in the center of the main courtyard.

Rin sighed and then called out, "Come out! I know you're there!"

Basara stiffened in worry.

Suddenly a figure appeared in a flurry of lights. Basara took a closer look and saw that it was a young woman with slightly tanned skin, short, chin-length, dark pink hair, two long cowlicks sticking atop her head, her fringe stopping just above her dark pink eyes, wearing a black and white halter vest with gold trim, exposing the edges of her generous bosom, long arm-warmers with gold trim, one white and the other black, a short, white, pleated miniskirt, a long, tattered, black waist cloak tied by a purple belt, a long purple scarf, thigh-high, black stockings, and dark purple boots, wielding a long, black spear with a black and gold blade.

"Whoa…" Basara muttered in shock.

Rin looked over the woman and noted, "Based on that weapon, I'm guessing that you're Lancer."

The pink-haired woman, Lancer, nodded silently.

Rin smirked and waved a hand. "Then this should be simple. Go! Archer!"

Suddenly a girl who appeared to be in her late teens with long, unkempt, dark blonde hair that faded to white at the ends, verdant green bangs that hung down over her forehead, with part framing her face, a long cowlick on top, along with tall, furry cat ears, fair skin, a cat tail the same color as her hair near the base of her spine, and dark green, slitted, cat-like eyes who wore a short black dress with a pleated skirt and multiple green and gold markings on the front, detached, puffed, teal sleeves that covered only her shoulders with black ribbons tying them tight, a short waist-cape that was also teal with black markings on the bottom, short black gloves with black and gold cuffs, and long, thigh-high black boots with green markings on the front that were attached to the inside of her skirt appeared in a flurry of lights.

Lancer looked over the girl, Archer, in silence.

Archer looked at Lancer and smirked, a large archery bow appeared in her grasp. "This'll be fun."

Lancer however suddenly shot forward at immense speed.

Archer gaped in surprise. "Unya!"

' _So fast!_ ' Rin shouted in her mind.

Archer leapt into the air, narrowly dodging Lancer's strike before several arrows formed on her bow which she launched at Lancer.

Lancer stopped suddenly, spun on her heel, and twirled her spear, deflecting all of the arrows.

"Whoa…" Basara muttered in shock. He then gasped and fell back as one of the arrows nearly hit him. 'T – Too close!'

Archer and Lancer stopped and both turned to Basara.

Ddraig then remarked, **' _Oh I think it be best to run…_ '**

Lancer ignored Archer and began walking towards Basara.

Rin twitched an eyebrow and shouted, "Hey! You can't ignore our fight!"

Lancer stopped and turned to Rin, saying in a plain tone, "The rules state that those who witness the Grail War but aren't involved must be eliminated. Besides, the outcome of this battle was already decided." She then vanished in a flurry of lights.

 **' _Run now!_ ' **Ddraig howled.

Lancer immediately appeared behind Basara and swung her spear.

"Shit!" Basara cursed, barely ducking under her blade before sprinting away.

Lancer turned and followed after him.

* * *

Basara huffed as he ran through the school halls. "What the hell is going on?!"

 **' _Less talk more run!_ ' **Ddraig urged.

Lancer suddenly appeared in front of Basara and swung at him.

Basara immediately ducked under her swing and then lunged at Lancer, headbutting her in the abdomen.

Lancer slid back slightly and then slammed her knee into his abdomen, sending him crashing into the ceiling.

Basara fell back to the floor and groaned heavily. "Never doing that again…" He then stood and slammed his fists together. "Boosted Gear!"

The red gauntlets appeared on his forearms, a voice shouting from within, **"Dragon Booster!"**

He then swung his right arm and shouted, "Brunhilde!" the long, silver blade appearing in his grasp.

Lancer lunged at Basara, causing him to attempt to guard from the attack, but was sent flying back.

 **' _Kid keep running!_ ' **Ddraig howled.

Basara growled and turned to try and run but was blocked by Lancer jumping in front of him. "Oh come on!"

"Don't make this difficult," Lancer urged.

 **"Boost!"** his gauntlets shouted as he readied his sword.

"How bout no? Because I like living!" Basara retorted.

"So be it," Lancer stated plainly before dashing at him.

Basara suddenly turned and leapt out of the window, Lancer leapt out after him, caught up in midair, and slammed her foot down on his abdomen, sending him crashing to the ground. Basara groaned as he stood weakly, coughing several flecks of blood.

Lancer began walking towards but stopped when a loud meow echoed through the air, causing her to stiffen. She slowly turned and saw a small, black cat with two tails sitting nearby.

The cat looked at Lancer and mewed once more.

Lancer remained silent for a moment before her eyes lit up. "K – K – Kitty cat!" Said cat then immediately ran towards the edge of the property, Lancer chasing after it. "Come back!"

Basara stood in silent disbelief.

 **' _Don't look a gift horse in the mouth! Run!_ ' **Ddraig urged.

"R – Right!" Basara answered before sprinting in the opposite direction as Lancer.

* * *

Basara sighed in exhaustion as he made his way through the front door of Akeno's house. "That sucked."

Akeno noticed Basara standing in her doorway exhausted and questioned with concern, "Are you okay, Basara?"

Basara shook his head with a groan. "No. Is it usual for people to get chased by women using weapons?"

Akeno giggled lightly in amusement. "For you it seems to be."

Basara sighed once more as he sat at the table with exhaustion. "Great…"

 **' _We should get a cat,_ ' **Ddraig recommended.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. ' _What for?_ '

' _In case of Lancer coming to kill you,_ ' Brunhilde added.

' _… Ah…_ '

Akeno turned to him and asked, "Hungry?"

Basara nodded in response. "Yeah. Nearly getting killed by a woman named after the weapon they use will do that to you."

Akeno raised an eyebrow in thought. "What?"

"The woman that attacked me was named Lancer or something."

Akeno suddenly stiffened in response. "I – I see…"

Basara noticed her reaction with slight worry. "Something wrong?"

Akeno blinked and then returned to her usual smile. "Uh, n – no. I'll get dinner ready."

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat at his computer later in the night before he noticed a soft light emanating from the small shed on the property. "What the…?"

* * *

Basara made his way out to the shed and then summoned Brunhilde when he heard a voice from within.

 **' _Sounds like a woman,_ '** Ddraig noted.

Basara sighed slightly in annoyance. ' _I don't really think that matters._ ' He then peered into the building and saw a young woman with long, waist-length blonde hair styled in large curls, including two long curls framing her face and falling just above her generous bust, her fringe parted just over her dark blue eyes, wearing a long, ankle-length, sleeveless, blue dress with white accents, two blue bows in her hair, white gloves, and white boots standing the room, holding a book and standing in front of a large magic circle.

 **' _Hotty!_ '**

Basara suddenly slammed the door open and demanded, "Who are you?!"

The woman stiffened and turned to him in shock. "H – Huh? I'm Luviagelita Edelfelt. Who are you?!"

Basara pointed Brunhilde at her and interrogated, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

She stood and pointed at him with a huff. "I could ask you the same!" She glanced back and realized the magic circle behind her was pulsing light. "Y – You need to leave. Now."

Basara narrowed his eyes and argued, "It's my house. You're the one who needs to leave."

Luviagelita paled and urged, "No, you don't understand! You need to –!" she was interrupted as the magic circle released a burst of energy.

' _Shit, an explosion!_ ' Basara shouted in his mind before he threw Luviagelita behind him and raised his sword.

After a moment, the light from the burst slowly died down to reveal a woman with long, golden blonde hair tied up behind her head in a bun, two long bangs hang down, framing her face, her fringe falling just above her piercing, emerald green eyes, her body adorned in silver, scale-like armor that covered her chest, showing a hint of a very generous bosom underneath, large, pointed pauldrons that flowed down to gauntlets over her arms, seemingly made of bright silver scales, a dark blue bodysuit underneath that appeared under the breastplate and left her inner thighs exposed, scant skirt armor also resembling scales, and tall, scale-like, pointed, high-heeled greaves.

Basara gaped slightly in awe.

 **' _Huh…_ ' **Ddraig muttered, **' _think we stumbled upon a supernatural porn filming?_ '**

' _Be quiet you lewd lizard,_ ' Brunhilde chided.

 **' _Nah! Make me!_ '**

The blonde woman looked around in thought and then saw Basara. ' _Jin?_ ' she thought with surprise. "Are you my Master?" she questioned.

Basara shook his head slightly before moving his gaze to her youthful face. "Uh… what?"

"Are you my Master?" she repeated.

"Uh… maybe? I don't even know what's going on."

"Very well," she answered simply.

Basara flinched as he felt a light burning sensation on his hand. "What the…?" he muttered before looking down and seeing a complex, red, arrowhead shaped mark on the back of his right hand.

"Nnoo…!" Luviagelita howled in dismay.

"Huh?" Basara mumbled before he turned to her.

"I was so close… This… this is just unfair!"

Akeno then walked into the shed with bewilderment. "What's all the noise out here?"

Basara paled in worry and shouted, "It's not what it looks like!"

Ddraig moaned with a pout. **' _Sadly I am beginning to think it's not a supernatural porn shoot too._ '**

Akeno blinked as she saw Luviagelita, thoughtfully. "Luvia?"

Luvia pointed at Basara angrily. "This oaf just stole my Servant from me!"

Akeno twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "That oaf is my cousin."

"Well he just took what should have been _my_ Servant!"

Basara then raised a hand and interjected, "… I don't even know what's going on…"

 **' _The start of an orgy?_ '** Ddraig asked.

' _Will you shut up about the damn orgy!?_ ' Brunhilde and Basara howled.

 **' _But Orgies are awesome!_ '**

Akeno frowned in thought and then recommended, "… Let's discuss this inside."

* * *

Basara, Akeno, Luvia, and the Servant sat in Akeno's dining room.

Basara blinked in confusion. "Holy Grail War?" He then turned to the blonde and asked, "And you're Saber?"

The blonde woman nodded in return, "Yes, I am of the Saber Class."

"I see… and what's the Holy Grail War exactly?"

Luvia answered simply, "A war for the Holy Grail."

Basara flattened his brow and retorted, "Thanks Captain Obvious, now how about specifics?"

Luvia sighed in annoyance.

Saber then pointed to a bush just outside the window. "Perhaps she can tell us."

"Who?" Luvia asked in confusion.

Saber reached into the bush and lifted Rin out from it.

Rin blinked and then laughed weakly as she waved to the group. "H – Hey…"

Basara blinked in thought as he looked at her. "You're the girl I saw in the courtyard. The one who got her cute butt kicked by that crazy emo girl with the lance."

 **' _Kuudere not emo,_ '** Ddraig chided as Rin blushed heavily.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. ' _Is there a difference?_ '

 **' _Of course!_ '**

Rin turned to Saber and asked weakly, "C – Can you put me down…?" Saber released her with a loud thump. Groaning, Rin growled, "You didn't have to drop me!"

Akeno furrowed her brow in thought as she looked at Rin. "Ah, you're the Tohsaka girl, aren't you?"

Rin huffed lightly as she stood up. "I am. So what?"

Akeno instantly smiled sweetly.

Rin blinked in worry. "Huh…?"

Her overly sweet in smile, Akeno remarked, "I wonder what Sona will say when she hears you're spying on a boy."

Rin stiffened in fear. "Y – You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh? Have you forgotten who I am already Tohsaka?"

"… What do you want…?"

"Oh not much."

Rin gulped in worry.

"I want you to help teach Basara what the Holy Grail War is."

Rin gaped in confusion. "… You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am dear Rin."

Rin sighed and questioned, "He has a Servant and doesn't know what the Grail War is?"

Luvia grumbled and snarled, "He stole _mine_!"

Rin remained silent in disbelief before laughing loudly in hysterics. "Oh my God this is HILARIOUS!"

Luvia twitched an eyebrow and growled, "Ggrr… why you… Stop laughing you!"

Rin buckled over with laughter. "I – I – I can't! It's the funniest thing ever! _You_ losing your Servant the moment you summoned her! Hahaha!"

Basara looked between the two and asked, "Do you two… know each other…?"

 **' _It's obvious they do,_ '** Ddraig retorted.

Luvia folded her arms and huffed, "Of course. I am Luviagelita Edelfelt, noble heir to the Edelfelt family."

Rin huffed in derision and rebutted, "More like hot air."

"You take that back!" Luvia then smirked and folded her arms under her breasts, causing them to rise up slightly. "You're just jealous that I am more womanly than you."

Rin twitched an eyebrow and argued, "Like I'd be jealous of those bowling balls!"

Luvia merely smirked proudly and rebuffed, "Bowling Balls? More like giant soft marshmallows."

 **' _You tell her!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

Her confident smirk still in place, Luvia added, "And they are much better than your… apples? I know I can't call you flat because you do have _some_ breasts."

Akeno then stood, causing her monumental mounds to jiggle. "Fufu, I beat you both, so let's put this argument to bed."

Rin and Luvia remained silent in defeat.

"… Moving on…" Rin interjected, "Toujou, if you really don't know anything about the Holy Grail War, there's someone who can explain it better than me."

"And that is?" Basara asked.

"The man who oversees it all."

"Huh?"

* * *

As Basara, Rin, Luvia, and Saber, made their way to the person that could educate Basara, Rin looked at Saber in her armor with confusion and asked, "Couldn't she have worn something more… normal?"

Basara shrugged in response. "We live in Japan. I bet she could wear a Magical Girl outfit and no one would bat an eyelash."

Luvia nodded and added, "That is true. You people are quite strange."

Rin grumbled in annoyance. "This coming from _you_ miss Drill Hair?"

Luvia huffed in derision.

Basara sighed in frustration.

"We're here," Rin announced.

Basara looked ahead and saw a large, old church. "… A Church?"

Rin nodded in reply. "Yes."

As the group entered, Rin continued, "Kotomine Church. The man who runs it raised me. But he's also a pain in the ass."

"Well that's rather rude," a new voice urged.

Basara turned and saw a tall man with shoulder-length, unkempt, dark brown hair, and dull, brown eyes, wearing a priest's vestment with a long purple robe, and a golden cross hanging from a necklace walking towards them.

"Ah, Kirei, about time you showed up. I thought you had already gone to bed," Rin chided.

Kirei chuckled lightly and responded, "I am not quite that old and decrepit young lady. Now, who might this be?"

Rin folded her arms and explained, "A fool who got himself involved in the War without knowing anything about it."

Basara frowned in annoyance. "Hey, it's not my fault someone didn't announce that they were at my house!"

Luvia huffed angrily. "It's not your house. Besides, Rias said I could use it."

Basara frowned in frustration.

Kirei then interrupted, "So, my child, what don't you understand?"

Basara sighed heavily. "Just about the whole damn thing."

Kirei nodded in understanding. "Very well. Boy, you have been pulled into the Holy Grail War, a War that has been waging for the past two hundred years in an attempt to obtain the Holy Grail. Every time the War occurs, the Grail selects seven people to become Masters. These Masters then summon and form contracts with Heroic Spirits, or Servants. The seven Masters will then wage a secret war, sending their Servants to fight for them. And then, when the last Servant and Master are standing, the Grail will appear and grant both their wishes."

"… You're shitting me," Basara, Brunhilde, and Ddraig growled in unison.

Kirei frowned lightly and put up a hand. "Language, please. And what is it that bothers you?"

Basara snarled back, "The whole thing! We're seriously sending people out to kill each other?!"

Rin shook her head in denial. "Not people. Heroic Spirits. The spirits of dead heroes and legends of old resurrected in our time to fight for us to obtain the Grail."

"That's the same thing! They may be dead but they are still people!"

Kirei smirked in amusement. "Quite the interesting viewpoint, Toujou."

"More like stupid," Rin chided.

Basara growled angrily. "How is it stupid? These people are Heroes! People who made their mark on and shaped history! For good or ill! They deserve to be treated with respect at least and not like weapons!"

Luvia folded her arms with a sigh. "You misunderstand one important thing."

"What?"

"They too wish to obtain the Holy Grail, just the same as the Masters, and are ready to fight to the death to get it."

Basara clenched his fists angrily.

Kirei then asked, "So tell me, do you intend to participate in the Holy Grail War?"

Basara remained silent for a moment with frustration. "… Yes. For one reason. I'll compete to end it. To stop the fighting. The slaughter. To destroy the Grail and free the Heroic Spirits from this cycle of idiotic bloodshed!"

Rin and Luvia gaped in shock as Kirei laughed loudly. "Good, good! That's a very interesting goal. I am certain you will be the source of a great many surprises during the War."

Ddraig huffed in annoyance. **' _Nutjob._ '**

"You're insane!" Luvia shouted.

Basara frowned in frustration. "… Maybe."

Rin huffed and retorted, "Do you even realize what it would take to destroy the Grail?! It's in the same class as a Longinus Gear!"

"So I should be able to do it."

Kirei continued, "That aside, is there anything you're unclear on?"

Basara held up his hand, showing the red markings on it. "What are these?"

Kirei nodded and explained, "They are the Command Seals that tie you to your Servant. You have three of them. They allow you to give a command to your Servant that they _must_ obey, even if the act is against their will."

Basara narrowed his eyes in disgust and then declared, "Then I won't use them."

"Interesting. Before you go on thinking about simple things, be warned, you only have three Command Seals, and once all three are gone you are no longer that Servant's Master. So if you use all three on frivolous acts you will lose your Servant."

"And as I said. I won't use these slave seals. Since I'm not interested in forcing anyone into a war over something that might not exist."

Rin growled angrily. "Are you stupid?! Of course the Grail exists! This War wouldn't happen otherwise!"

"Wars have been brought into existence from lies before."

Luvia smirked with intrigue. ' _You're a very interesting person, Basara Toujou._ '

"If that is all I need to know I'm going."

* * *

Basara sighed as he and the others left the church. "That guy gives me the creeps."

"Yeah," Luvia agreed.

Saber turned as Basara and the others approached. "So, are you finished with your business here Master?"

Basara sighed lightly and corrected, "It's Basara. And yes."

"Very well, Basara."

* * *

As the group made their path away from the church, Basara suddenly stopped.

Rin groaned in annoyance and asked, "What now?"

Saber narrowed her eyes and grasped the air, a vague shape of a sword appearing. "Someone is coming."

The group then all heard a child's laughter ringing through the air.

"That sounds disturbing…" Basara mumbled.

The group then saw two figures step out from the fog.

The first was a young-looking girl with waist-length, silver hair that was almost white, skin that was as white as snow, and deep red eyes wearing a collared, long-sleeved purple, buttoned shirt with a matching purple scarf, a long white skirt, purple boots, and a tall purple hat.

The second was an armor clad person whose form was not visible as a blood red haze flowed and ebbed around them with Issei only being able to make out long, curved horns on their helmet, and a long, wide sword.

Basara grumbled in frustration. "… Oh great. A little girl with a red armored mist thing. This is just great…"

Rin saw the armored being and questioned, "Wh – What's up with that Servant…?"

The girl bowed with a smile and remarked, "Hello, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but I know that's a long name so you can just call me Illya."

Basara raised an eyebrow in thought. "I see. I'm Basara Toujou."

Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Von Einzbern…? Then that means…"

Illya then pointed to the being behind her. "By the way, this is my Servant, Berserker. Berserker's going to help me with a favor I'd like you all to do for me."

Basara sighed and retorted, "If it's to die then come back some other time."

"Aaww," Illya rebutted, still smiling playfully, "that's so mean. Go get 'em Berserker!"

Berserker immediately charged at the group.

Basara prepared to fight as well but Saber rushed ahead of him and clashed with Berserker.

Saber jumped back to put space between herself and Berserker. She then swung the invisible blade in her hand, but Berserker blocked the attack and then slammed its foot into Saber's abdomen, sending her skidding back. ' _H – He blocked it?_ ' she thought in surprise with a grunt.

Berserker swung its sword once more, Saber barely dodging to the side. Berserker howled angrily and spun its heel to strike at Saber.

Rin frowned curiously as she watched the bout. ' _For a Berserker, he's very agile._ '

Basara growled as he watched Berserker send several swings that Saber barely managed to dodge, one making a deep cut on her forearm. "… I'm going in."

Rin turned to him in shock. "Are you crazy?! A human can't fight a Servant!"

Basara immediately slammed his fists together, shouting, "Boosted Gear!"

The dual red gauntlets appeared on his forearms, bellowing, **"Dragon Booster!"**

Basara then swung his arm, his sword appearing in his grasp. "Brunhilde!"

Luvia gaped in disbelief as she watched the display. 'Two _Sacred Gears?!_ ' She then donned a wide smirk as thoughts raced through her mind. ' _He is so mine!_ '

Berserker growled and slammed the butt of its sword into Saber's abdomen, causing her to stumble back with a grunt before falling to the ground. Berserker then raised its sword to swing down at Saber, but was blocked at Basara dashed ahead and raised his blade, blocking the mist-clad Servant's strike, shocking the onlookers.

Basara snarled as he struggled to hold back the powerful creature, being slowly pushed back from its strength. "Saber, _move_!" he ordered.

Saber widened her eyes in shock. "You fool! This is my fight!"

"Not a chance!" he howled as his gauntlets roared again before he slammed a foot into Berserker's abdomen, sending it sliding back, and then steadied Brunhilde in his grasp. "This is OUR fight!"

Berserker growled and swung its blade at Basara, however he deflected its swing and lunged back at it. It then slammed its foot at Basara, however, when it did, his gauntlets began to glow brightly and expanded to cover the entirety of his hands and more of his forearms.

He then caught Berserker's foot as it lunged at him, swung the beast up, and slammed it down behind him, hard.

Luvia grinned widely as she watched his battle. ' _He is perfect!_ '

Berserker growled as it stood and then grabbed Basara by the arm and threw him at the nearby rock wall.

Saber lunged at Berserker, but it deftly spun around her lunge and, before she could react swung its sword down with force, carving a large gash in her back. "Gah!" Saber cried out in pain as she stumbled forward.

Basara widened his eyes in shock. "Saber! Dammit!" Clenching his fists as his gauntlets howled once more, he stabbed his sword into the ground and then slammed his hands together. "Release!" Bright symbols began glowing on his body as wind swirled around him before bursting outward.

"Wh – What the?" Illya muttered in confusion as Basara took a slow breath.

Basara grabbed Brunhilde and instantly vanished.

Berserker tensed and raised its sword suddenly, barely blocking an unseen strike from Basara, sending it tumbling back.

Basara then reappeared directly behind the shrouded Servant.

"Berserker, duck!" Illya cried out.

Berserker stabbed its sword into the ground and leant down, narrowly dodging Basara's swipe, but was unable to stop the kick he planted on its abdomen, sending it flying at a rock wall hard enough to send dust flying.

Rin gaped in awe as she watched Basara go toe-to-toe with the Servant.

Basara then gripped his blade firmly, raised it high, and howled, "Maniacal Fang!" before slamming his sword down, sending a red blast of energy tearing towards Berserker that exploded on impact, causing boulders to break and tumble, burying the Servant.

"Berserker!" Illya shrieked in worry.

Berserker appeared suddenly in a flurry of light and stumbled weakly before grabbing Illya and disappearing into the fog.

Basara sighed in relief as he stumbled back.

Rin gaped in disbelief, slowly muttering, "What… the… hell…?"

Luvia, however, stood silently with an ecstatic grin.

 **"Reset!"** Boosted Gear howled, causing the gauntlets to vanish along with Brunhilde, resulting in Basara stumbling before falling to the ground.

"That… could have gone better…" he mumbled.

"Basara!" Saber shouted before attempting to reach, finding herself unable to walk due to the wound in her back.

Basara sighed and put up a hand weakly. "Saber, I'm okay… Boosted Gear just Reset…"

* * *

Sometime later, Basara sighed as Luvia and Rin, whom had carried him home all the way from the church, set him down on the sofa. "Thanks for bringing us back Rin. Luvia."

Luvia nodded with a confident smile. "Certainly."

Rin sighed in fatigue as she sat on one of the chairs. "What was that earlier?"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What was what?"

"Your speed suddenly went insane. What happened?"

Basara blinked in thought and then nodded in understanding. "Oh. I deactivated my Gravity Seals."

Rin tilted her head lightly in bewilderment. "Your… what…?"

Basara explained, "I use seals that alter how much gravitational pull my body experiences to help train. I have them set to ten times normal gravity when I train, and to keep myself sharp I have them set to five times normal during every day activities. I turn them off completely when I need to use full power."

Rin remained silent in disbelief.

Luvia gaped in shock. ' _A – Amazing… I must have him!_ '

Akeno walked in to the room and asked, "Would anyone like tea?"

Basara nodded in return. "That'd be great Akeno." Basara was then distracted when he heard a small meow and looked down to see the same black cat from earlier in the day sitting next to him. "Where'd this cat come from?"

Maria walked by and then knelt down and stroked the feline's chin and explained, "It followed me home, so I kept it."

Basara narrowed his eyes in thought. "… Good."

Maria blinked before looking up at him mildly confused. "… Okay."

Mio walked into the room with a heavy yawn and then noticed Luvia and Rin sitting on the sofa opposite Basara. Turning to Maria in annoyance and shock, she demanded, "… Maria… are you _really_ getting Basara a harem?!"

Rin gaped in surprise. "Eh?!"

Maria waved a hand dismissal. "No, no. I assure you, he brought these two home himself. I haven't started gathering any for him yet."

Basara nodded and added, "Yeah, they brought me here after I collapsed."

Maria's eyes lit up with excitement before her face tinted red. "Whoa! You got that far with them?!"

Basara's face turned bright red as he argued, "No, stupid! After a battle! A battle!"

"Ooohhhh. A battle under the sheets. I see. And they had to double-team you to win."

Basara and Rin, both red with embarrassment, shouted, "Not that, you moron!"

Basara corrected, "One that involved Boosted Gear and Brunhilde!"

Maria smirked in surprise. "So you went all out? These two must be positively animalistic in the sack."

Ddraig, inside Basara's mind, was laughing to the point of wheezing. **' _Long live this awesome Succubus!_ '**

Basara groaned heavily and then turned to Rin. "Anyway… where's Saber?"

"Resting," Rin explained.

Mio tilted her head in confusion. "Saber?"

Maria put her hands on her cheeks in faux shock. "Whoa! A ménage a quatre?!"

Basara slammed his face on the table in frustration. "We haven't had sex! Saber is a Servant!"

Ddraig snickered lightly. **' _And just like that you gave her another clip._ '**

"A Servant?!" Maria shouted before shuffling her shoulders with excitement, "Wwooww, you're so kinky Basara!"

"Not like Mio!" Basara shouted, causing Ddraig to laugh once more.

"Eh?!" Rin and Luvia shrieked in disbelief.

"Then Mio _is_ that kind of servant?!" Luvia asked.

Rin slammed her hand on the table angrily. "Isn't she your sister you sick bastard?!"

Basara stiffened and sputtered in surprise, confusion, and embarrassment. "No! I mean… gah! What did I do to deserve this?! Mio is my ADOPTED sister and Maria turned her into my Servant!"

Rin blinked in befuddlement. "… Eh? Who… what are they… exactly?"

Basara sighed and pointed at Mio. "Devil." He then pointed to Maria, "Bane of my existence."

Maria smiled warmly. "Aaww, that's so sweet. And I'm a Succubus, by the way."

Rin remained silent in shock.

Luvia blinked in thought. "Oh yeah. Rias informed me of that."

Basara turned to Luvia in surprise. "Rias? You know her?"

Luvia smirked and sat up straight, causing her melons to bounce slightly, before explaining, "Of course. I _am_ her contracted mage."

Rin twitched an eyebrow angrily. "Well _I'm_ Sona's. And at least _we_ don't have our brains stuck in our chests like you two."

Luvia smirked and leaned towards the ravenette, pressing her arms together, exaggerating the size of her cleavage even further. "You're just jealous because I have beauty _and_ brains."

"The only beauty you _have_ are those lumps of fat!"

"They are _not_ fat!" Luvia argued, unknowingly supported by Ddraig.

Basara groaned in annoyance as Akeno giggled in amusement, her bountiful breasts bouncing lightly. "I think the debate between the two of you is rather pointless."

Luvia and Rin turned to her annoyed.

Rin pointed at Akeno accusingly and grumbled, "Well yours are the most obscene."

Akeno tilted her head lightly, her smile still in place. "Oh? But Basara loves them."

Rin turned to Basara with a disgusted frown. "Of course he does. Pervert."

Basara groaned heavily.

* * *

The two women left shortly later, leaving the house's occupants to finish the night.

The next morning, Basara sat quietly eating breakfast when Ddraig noted, **' _Finally time for your date with that fallen._ '**

Basara sighed lightly. ' _Yeah…_ '

 **' _Remember to keep an eye on her. No telling what she wants._ '**

Basara groaned in frustration. "Yippee…"

* * *

Basara stood next to a large clock near a train station, waiting for Yuuma to arrive.

Suddenly, Yuuma ran towards him, her bosom swaying with her movements, before bowing as she approached him. "Sorry I'm late."

Basara turned to her in thought. "You are? I thought I was early."

Yuuma blinked in thought. "Am I?" She giggled softly and then knocked herself on the head lightly.

Basara stiffened at the act. ' _… Cute…_ '

"So, where to?"

Basara shrugged in response. "That is completely up to you."

' _WRONG!_ ' Brunhilde and Ddraig howled, causing Basara to flinch in pain.

' _H – Huh?_ ' he muttered in his mind.

Brunhilde corrected, ' _A girl wants you to lead, not follow._ '

 **' _Yeah! She wants you to take charge!_ ' **Ddraig shouted.

' _Okay, okay!_ ' Basara shouted in his head to the duo. He then turned to Yuuma and began slowly, "A – Actually, I just thought of something."

Yuuma blinked in surprise. "Oh? Like what?"

"Uh…"

' _Take her to a movie,_ ' Brunhilde urged.

Ddraig added, **' _Yeah! A porno!_ '**

"A movie," Basara declared to Yuuma.

Yuuma smiled excitedly. "Really?! Like what?"

Basara smirked and retorted, "Just wait and see. I am sure you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Soon, the duo stood at a small movie theater looking over the various films on offer.

Basara looked over the films in thought.

Brunhilde urged, ' _Romance, so that she knows you're kind._ '

Ddraig, however, shouted, **' _Horror! So she squishes your arm between those mammoth melons!_ '**

However, Basara picked a science fiction movie instead.

Both Ddraig and Brunhilde remained silent in shock.

Yuuma smiled brightly. "Oooohh, I've been wanting to see that one!"

Basara smirked happily. "Really? I've been meaning to as well."

Yuuma jumped joyfully, her bosom swaying. "Yay!"

 **' _How…?_ ' **Ddraig asked in disbelief.

Basara answered, ' _She kept glancing at it._ '

Brunhilde added, ' _I'm impressed. You actually examined her body language to see what she actually wanted instead of guessing._ '

' _I'm not Ddraig._ '

 **' _That hurts…_ '** Ddraig moaned.

Basara and Yuuma walked into the theater to enjoy the movie.

* * *

A short while later, Basara and Yuuma made their way out of the theater happily.

"That was great!" Yuuma cheered as they walked out of theater.

Basara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was. Hhmm…" he hummed in thought before hearing Yuuma's stomach growl quietly. Turning to her, he suggested, "How about lunch next?"

Yuuma nodded happily. "Sounds great! There's this one restaurant I heard about that I really wanted to go to!"

Ddraig prayed, **' _Let it be Macaron, let it be Macaron…_ '**

"It's called Macaron!"

 **' _Hallelujah!_ '**

* * *

Basara and Yuuma sat in one of Macaron's booths waiting for their server to arrive.

' _I can't believe this…_ ' Basara and Brunhilde groaned.

Ddraig urged loudly, **' _C'mon, c'mon, look around for titty heaven!_ '**

Basara sat silently, ignoring the dragon.

However, Basara and Yuuma's attention was drawn through a loud thump nearby.

"Huh?" Basara grunted before turning and seeing a man lying on the floor, and then looked at whom had thrown him.

"I'd advise you not to touch my maids again," urged a woman with short, chin-length, brown-purple hair that flared out near the ends, her fringe parted over her forehead, stopping just shy of her light violet eyes, red lipstick accentuating her mouth, who wore round, frameless glasses, a long, red kimono with a green obi that, despite being rather baggy, still showed her generous bust, white socks, and brown sandals.

' _Whoa…_ ' Basara muttered lightly in his head.

Azuki folded her arms as the woman grabbed the unconscious man by the ankles. "Tch, I could've handled him myself, Ms. Goei."

Goei smiled and rebutted, "I'm sure, but it's the manager's job to deal with the trash."

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe we should hire a bouncer or something though."

Goei put a finger on her chin in thought. "Hm… maybe. But for now, we can deal with it ourselves."

"Right," Azuki answered as Goei dragged the man to the door and threw him onto the pavement outside.

Basara blinked in thought. ' _A bouncer huh…?_ '

Yuuma sighed lightly before turning to him. "That was exciting, huh?"

Basara nodded before turning back to her. "Yeah. We might have to come here more often."

Yuuma stiffened subtly and then chuckled weakly. "Yeah…"

"So Yuuma, what do you do on your free time?"

"H – Huh…?"

Basara reiterated, "What do you enjoy doing on your free time?"

Yuuma remained silent for a moment before Azuki walked up to the duo. "Sorry for the interruption. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes," Yuuma answered immediately.

* * *

Shortly later, Basara and Yuuma made their way out of Macaron.

 **' _Aaww… titty heaven wasn't there…_ '** Ddraig moaned in disappointment.

Yuuma turned to Basara and remarked, "That was good."

Basara nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was. We'll definitely have to come again." He then hummed in thought. ' _Now what to do next…_ '

' _Try shopping,_ ' Brunhilde urged.

 **' _Lingerie shopping!_ '** Ddraig shouted.

Basara turned to Yuuma and suggested, "Let's get something at a store. Something to remember this date."

Yuuma nodded in return. "Okay."

* * *

Soon, Basara and Yuuma stood in a small clothing shop as Yuuma looked over the various dresses hanging from a rack.

"Ooh, this one looks pretty," She noted before grabbing one and quickly rushing into the changing room.

Basara stood silently, waiting, until she returned, wearing a loose, knee-length, bright pink dress with a top that wrapped tightly around her breasts, showing a large amount of cleavage, with no straps holding it up, a long, layered, frilled skirt, and short, matching gloves.

"How about this one?" she asked.

Basara's face reddened as he answered, "It looks amazing on you Yuuma."

She smiled warmly. "Thanks."

* * *

However, as the duo walked out, Yuuma was in her same white outfit, with only a pink scrunchy on her arm.

Basara groaned lightly in embarrassment. "Sorry… all I could afford was the scrunchy…"

Yuuma looked at with a small smile. "No, I like it. It goes with pretty much any outfit."

Basara smiled with relief. "That's good that you like it. Maybe when we come back and I have the money we can get that dress for you."

She stiffened once more and chuckled weakly. "Y – Yeah…" She then raced ahead of him towards a large fountain and peered in at her own reflection. ' _I guess… it's time._ '

Basara noticed her light frown and questioned, "Yuuma?"

Yuuma frowned in thought as she looked into her own reflection. ' _Maybe… I could…_ ' She then turned to Basara, a smile placed back on her face. "… Hey, Basara."

"Yeah Angel?"

She stiffened suddenly. ' _N – No… it's just a coincidence…_ ' "… You know, I really enjoyed tonight, so, before we part ways, I'd like to do something special to commemorate it."

"Oh? Like what?"

She then took a few short steps towards him and leaned forward subtly, allowing his gaze to travel down her blouse. "If there's… anything you want, just ask."

Basara folded his arms in thought. "Ask? Well… I'd like to be able to continue dating you. It was enjoyable."

Yuuma frowned in frustration. "I see…"

"There… is one thing though."

"Oh?" she asked, intrigued.

"I wanted to know – get down!" he suddenly interrupted himself and pushed Yuuma back before several large daggers hit the ground.

"Wh – What the…?" Yuuma shouted in shock.

A figure then leapt from the bushes holding more daggers.

Basara turned to the figure and saw a fair-skinned young woman with short, wavy, chin-length, green hair, her fringe sweeping to the left just above her calm amber eyes, her expression stone-faced, minus her tongue sticking out slightly, wearing a dingy, small, yellow tube-top with many large rips that exposed most of her sizable bosom, long, tattered blue jeans with multiple large rips in them, as well as a grey belt that hung loosely, the zipper on her pants open, revealing a small portion of white panties, plain brown loafers, as well as tight, black constricts down her forearms and calves, holding a large number of daggers.

The green-haired woman then clasped four daggers and threw all eight and then formed a sign with one hand, causing the eight daggers to became forty in bursts of smoke.

Basara grabbed Yuuma by the waist and jumped away as the daggers showered down and then set her down and summoned Brunhilde. "Stay back! I'll handle her!"

Yuuma widened her eyes as Basara stood between her and the greenette. ' _H – He's protecting me…?!_ '

The woman charged at Basara and then swung his blade, shouting, "Demon Fang!" before a blast of blue energy flew at her.

The greenette vanished and then reappeared next to Basara.

He slammed his foot into her abdomen, sending her skidding away, and then raised his blade. "Sonic Thrust!" he shouted before surging forward with a blast of mana, his sword impaling the woman's abdomen. However, after a moment, the woman burst into smoke, replaced by a log.

' _What the…?_ ' Basara mumbled in confusion before flinching and suddenly ducked as the greenette slung a kick at him. He growled and then slammed his sword down, breaking the log off and swung at her.

However, she bent out of the way of his blade in a seemingly impossible way before slamming her knee into his gut, sending him flying back and into the fountain, sending water flying in all directions.

Basara groaned as he sat up, drenched. "Now you ruined the ambiance."

The greenette blinked in thought and then glanced back at Yuuma and threw a dagger.

"Shit! Yuuma!"

Yuuma paled and gasped as the dagger flew, a small light forming in her hand.

However, Basara jumped from the fountain and shot forward, jumping in front of Yuuma, the dagger embedding itself in his shoulder.

Yuuma widened her eyes in shock as Basara hissed and pulled the dagger from his flesh.

He turned to the greenette and growled, "You're not going to hurt her." He then twirled dagger in his hand and sent it flying at the greenette.

The greenette flinched and pulled a large, segmented machete and whacked the dagger away.

Basara narrowed his eyes and readied his blade before the greenette charged. "Beast!" Basara howled and rushed forward, swinging his blade forward, causing a large blast of energy resembling a dragon to appear and slam into the greenette, sending her slamming back against a large pole.

The greenette stood up with a groan and pulled a small ball from her pocked and threw it down, causing smoke to explode outward.

Basara tensed but then realized she was gone as the smoke clear. He sighed in relief, dispelling Brunhilde, and then turned to Yuuma. "You okay?"

"… Y – You saved me…" Yuuma muttered in disbelief.

Basara nodded and added, "Of course. I'd never let anyone harm someone I liked. Besides, it'd be horrible if you died on our first date. Even if you are a fallen angel, you're still someone I need to protect."

Yuuma stiffened in shock. "Y – You knew…?"

"Yeah. But such things as race doesn't really bother me much at all. Anyway I think it best I get you somewhere safe. I don't want that crazy Ninja chick to get the jump on you and hurt you."

Yuuma remained silent in shock and surprise before stepping away slowly.

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Yuuma? What's wrong?"

Yuuma mumbled with trepidation, "… Y – You knew I was lying to you… and yet you…"

"Huh? Yu –?"

Yuuma put up a hand to interrupt him and shook her head. "My name… isn't Yuuma…"

Basara blinked in thought. "Then what is it? So I can say your real name."

Yuuma sighed lightly as she backed away, her clothes exploding off of her body as two large, black wings sprouted from her back, she appeared to grow taller, and her outfit seemed to melt onto her body, composing black, strap-like objects on and under her breasts, a piece resembling a thong held on one side by three thin straps, gloves running up her arms with chains attached, spiked shoulder guards, and black, high heel, thigh-high boots. "My name… is Raynare."

Basara stepped towards her and ran a hand along her wing softly as he looked over her. "Beautiful… though, your outfit probably offers little protection."

Raynare shivered from his touch. "W – Well I don't do much fighting, so…"

"I see…" he muttered in thought before gently rubbing his hand along her wing, causing her to tremble. "We should get you something better. Something that can protect you. Anyway let's get you to my house. You'll be safe there."

Raynare's eyes widened and she pushed him away. "You… you're a kind person, but you're a fool."

Basara frowned in frustration. "You're my girlfriend though. And you were nearly killed. I won't let that happen. So let me, Raynare." He reached hand to caress her wing once more but she slapped his hand away.

"You idiot, I was planning to kill you!"

Basara nodded in acknowledgment. "But you didn't. You lacked the conviction. You had numerous opportunities to do so. At the movies. At lunch. But you never took them. I was wondering why your eyes seemed conflicted over something at the fountain, but now I know. You may have been planning to kill me but you never truly wanted to do so."

Raynare tightened her fists in frustration. "… I'm sorry." She then swiftly raised a ball in her hand to throw it down, however Basara immediately appeared behind her and chopped his hand against the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

Basara made his way back to Akeno's house, carrying an unconscious Raynare bridal style.

Mio, hearing him from within the house, opened the door with a smile. "Welcome h – what the…?!"

Basara blinked in thought. "What's wrong, Mio?"

Pointing at him in confusion, Mio demanded, "Why are you carrying a fallen angel?!"

"Oh. Funny story. She's my girlfriend and I had to knock her out when she tried to run to protect me."

"… Eh?"

"Let me lay her down and then I'll explain," he urged before stepping past her and laying Raynare gently on the sofa.

Akeno and Maria then walked up to him, Akeno urging, "I'm interested in hearing this as well."

Maria raised a hand excitedly, "Ooh, ooh, me too!"

Basara sighed as he sat on one of the chairs. "Okay then."

* * *

 **And cut! That brings the fourth chapter of Gremory's Guardian to a close. I hope everyone enjoyed it, be sure to post a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions on anything, let me know in a review and I will do what I can to address your queries in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must, I will address your criticism (Or flogging) accordingly, so keep that in mind, but I would suggest that you do something you actually enjoy instead. Anyway, I have nothing else to say here, so until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	5. Meeting of Ninjas and a Threesome

**Chapter V**

 **Hello and greetings to all! I have returned with the fifth chapter of Gremory's Guardian. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, at least a few of you did at least. I equally hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, be sure to post a review if you did. I would like to thank Bakuto Masaki, my coauthor, for all of his help with creating this story, as usual. And without further adieu, it is time for the reviewer responses.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Unfortunately I can't really tell you those changes here in a reviewer response since many of them will reveal story events later on, I can answer them more directly in a PM if you'd like. Though I have changed a few things about the flow of the Grail War, the Servants that get summoned, how the Grail works, and some of the events of Tsukihime. Most notably Far Side of the Moon. It most likely is exactly who you think it is.**

 **philipbaxton: I plan to do just that. Who knows, he just might? I would like that too, so he just might.**

 **thechampionmike957: Yes. Yes he will. Rias and Mio don't really have similar personalities. Rias is, usually, more composed than Mio and is far more perverted and seductive. Mio is far closer to Tsundere without quite as much Tsun-Tsun as most. I'm not sure if we'll give him all of them but he will most likely get most of them. And no, Issei is not in this story, full stop.**

 **brianday557: Well that's always good to hear.**

 **That sorta just sounds like very weak-sauce sex, basically sex without breaking the hymen. I may be wrong, I am slowly chipping away at the LN so it may be different than what I envision, but I can still include something like that in one of the lemons, and I assure you there are more coming.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Long live the Breast Dragon!**

 **It is always worth asking. Well, in my view anyway.**

 **She is rather forgiving, isn't she? It's actually neither. I can't go into too much detail about it here, but the Fuyuki Grail is still mostly the same as canon with only a few changes in functionality.**

 **Legionnas: Not exactly, but it'd make sense if you recognized who Lancer is, since she is an existing character. Something like that.**

 **adragonoid75: I know, and they will be getting some more attention soon.**

 **You didn't offend me at all. Offense is taken, not given.**

 **dragonrider66: Because Luvia's summoning was imperfect due to Basara's interruption, meaning that Luvia didn't get time to set up the contract during the summoning spell itself, she only got far enough to actually summon a Servant. Because of the concentration of mana in the area being so much higher than the rest of the city.**

 **Minazaki: Sorry, but I like to cram a lot in. This version of Saber is Lancer Alter from Fate/Grand-Order, with her design slightly changed to not be the Alter version. Lancer is not a character from the Nasuverse, she's from a different series altogether.**

 **DragonBolt21: Things will slow down soon. My stories tend to be like a roller coaster a bit. The story speeds up for a bit to get through events and introduce characters, and then slows down a bit to develop those characters, speeds up to go through more events and introductions, and slows down again for more development, rinse and repeat.**

 **animefan29: Lengthy reviews are perfectly fine so long as they have actual content to them, like yours does. Well one thing that may help to curb your confusion just a little, but only a little, are that I don't fully understand every little nuance of the Nasuverse. Instead, I've taken the overall concepts of the Nasuverse, what details I do know about them, and then molded them to fit within the mechanics I use for the "universe" in all of my stories.**

 **She was there because she followed Luvia. Plain and simple.**

 **Actually, I didn't know that about the Command Seals boosting performance of the Servants, I was unaware.**

 **Yeah, I figured Basara would be strong enough, or at least smart enough, to deal with Lancer, and then I remember a certain trait of hers and decided to use a funnier version of the escape, since I had already used the version where Lancer gets her ass kicked in Chromatic Devil. Mostly to toy with him a little bit. I mentioned this to a previous reviewer, but the mana concentration at Akeno's house/shrine is stronger than the rest of the city. I could've sworn I included that in the chapter but since no one recognizes that I must have neglected to do that.**

 **They just weren't there at that exact moment.**

 **Unfortunately, I can't give all that many details about why Raynare didn't kill Basara yet, but what I will say is that Raynare didn't tell them everything.**

 **Well I'm not going to reveal everything about Raynare's character out of the gate, so some things may seem confusing now but they'll get developed later. Where's the intrigue when everything's laid out at the start? She might still try to double-cross him, she might have ulterior motives for getting closer to him, she may have been lying about everything, she may just be that stupid, you still don't have all the facts.**

 **Well if memory serves, that's kinda how Basara was in the canon of Testament of Sister New Devil as well. He sorta just reacted as things happened around him, doing his best to protect Mio and Maria, but never actively trying to get involved with stuff. And plus he's only just recently declared that goal of ending the Grail War, he needs to learn more about it before he can start enacting plans to do it. A mission is twenty-three hours of planning and one hour of action.**

 **For one, the Berserker in this story is far weaker than most canonical Berserkers. For two, Basara's a damned Hero trained to kill supernatural shit, so of course he's going to be more powerful than most people, plus there's details about his existence you don't know yet, or do know and are willingly ignoring, that contribute to him being powerful. As for the Gravity Seals, I can understand you not liking them, but I do so I use them.**

 **Syco's Path: Really? It felt pretty normal to me when I read it back but okay. Well one thing I do in my stories is I throw characters and plot details at you first and then explain them after the concussion wears off.**

 **I'll take that as a compliment.**

 **Animeloverq8: Of course he will. I'm not going to introduce all these busty babes and have the main character stick to plowing just one.**

 **Lyrista: I'm fairly good at balancing a large number of crossovers at once, so I'm not terribly worried about it. If you are, fair enough, but no need to be.**

 **Aurain Orimura: That's a note of preference, I think it's fine. And no, Basara's not too much stronger than he was in canon. He didn't wipe out Berserker, he just caught it off guard and surprised it. Shirou? Powerful? What are you smoking and where can I get it? Because A) the character I'm using for Lancer is a sheer powerhouse that can kick Zechs' scrawny ass, and B) she's near her power when she was alive. Ddraig only tells Basara to run when the opponent is too strong for him to beat.**

 **D: Personal preference again, but I understand it.**

 **treeofsakuras: I've got quite a lot planned for her, actually.**

 **theraceytracey: It's going to be very large. All the girls will get some time with him. Some will get more for sure but they will all get time. And...? No. Akeno is the current "highest" girl in his harem. There will be another that replaces her later but for now it's her. I know, but give it time.**

 **dragon-cloud16: I don't know if that's praise or not since I've never heard of Path of Chaos.**

 **Perverse key lime? I'm not sure what that means, but it sounds funny.**

 **Who knows, they might.**

 **Yeah, Lars is an interesting person like that, isn't he?**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Sorry, but it's going to be much, much larger than that.**

 **Hoo boy! That was a big one! Hopefully I answered everyone's questions satisfactorily. If I did not you can PM me and I will explain in greater detail. That said, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter, and let's go!**

 **WARNING: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

After Basara explained how he met Raynare and everything up until she was lying on Akeno's sofa, Mio sighed in surprise.

"… I can't believe this…" the redhead muttered.

Maria nodded in agreement. "Even I'm having trouble believing it…"

Akeno sighed with a small smile. "Typical Basara."

"So she blatantly said she was planning to kill you and you brought her home?!" Mio shouted angrily.

Basara frowned and argued, "Because she didn't have the heart to kill me. Besides that it is possible she was ordered to do it. I couldn't risk her getting hurt for ignoring her orders."

Maria sighed with a smirk. "You're just too nice, Basara."

Basara sighed and muttered, "I guess." He continued lightly petting Raynare's wing as she slept, causing her to shiver subtly.

Akeno pouted in frustration. "Hey…" she moaned before unfurling her own black wings. "Pet mine too Basara…"

Basara chuckled lightly. "Right, right." He began gently rubbing her wing as well.

Akeno shivered with a blush. "Th – They're… more sensitive than I… thought…"

Mio sighed in annoyance.

* * *

Sometime later, Raynare groaned as she slowly awoke.

"Glad you're awake, Raynare," Basara noted.

She turned to him in surprise as she sat up.

"Yo," he waved.

Raynare frowned in frustration. "… You idiot, why'd you bring me here?"

Smiling, he answered, "To keep my lovely girlfriend safe."

Raynare sighed heavily. "I told you already, that was just a ruse so I could kill you."

Basara shrugged. "Maybe. But you decided against it. Going against your orders."

"So? I still lied to you."

Basara nodded in understanding. "So? If I cared about being lied to Mio and Maria would not be here."

"Huh?" Raynare mumbled.

Akeno, standing nearby, urged, "I'd give it up. If Basara sees someone he believes needs help he'll do whatever it takes. So just accept it and his love for you. However…" she trailed off as her eyes narrowed. "Basara may trust you will do no harm but I do not."

Raynare sighed heavily and answered, "… If you think that then go ahead and kill me."

Akeno shook her head in denial. "That would sadden Basara, so I have a plan that will satisfy everyone. I will agree to you staying here with no suspicion under one condition. Enter a Master-Servant Pact with Basara."

Raynare remained silent for a moment in thought. "… Very well."

"Eehh?!" Basara howled in disbelief.

Raynare turned to him and answered, "It's not like I've got other options. If I go back to the others they'll probably kill me, or worse."

Basara stiffened in worry. "B – But Raynare!"

Akeno interjected, "Just so you know, Raynare, I'm not the one creating the Pact." She then motioned to Maria and added, "She, a Succubus, is."

Raynare remained silent for several seconds. "So I'll end up giving my body to him as well? Okay then."

Basara stood and shook his head wildly. "No, no, no! Not okay! You don't have to do this Raynare! Akeno don't force this on her!"

Maria raised a hand and interjected, "Uh, I think you misunderstand the Succubus' Curse a little bit. While I would _totally_ love to see you two get hot and heavy, that's got nothing to do with the Curse."

"Huh?" Basara grunted as he turned to her.

"The way the Curse works is that the target feels pleasure, and they need to submit their will to the Master for it to go away. Sex is only part of it if they want it to be. Mostly it's just lots of heavy petting."

"Oh…" Raynare muttered in thought.

"So unless you _want_ Basara to go full piston on you it won't be needed."

"… I see…"

"Ahem, so we doin' this or not?!"

Raynare nodded resolutely. "Yes."

* * *

Shortly later, Basara and Raynare stood opposite one another on a large magic circle.

"Y – You sure about this Raynare?" Basara asked unsurely.

Raynare sighed and shook her head. "Not completely but I have few other options."

Basara sighed and clenched his fists angrily. "Damn it…"

Maria explained, "Okay, the symbol will appear on Basara's hand, and when it does, you need to kiss his hand, Raynare."

Raynare nodded in understanding. "Right."

After a moment a complex symbol appeared on the back of Basara's hand.

Raynare sighed and stepped towards him. "Here I go…" She then grabbed his hand and placed her lips firmly against the mark, trembling as another marking appeared around her throat and flashed several times.

"Is it… over…?" Basara asked unsurely.

"I think s –" Raynare began before stiffening as her collar lit up, sending heat coursing through her body.

"R – Raynare!?" Basara shouted in worry.

"Uwah!" Maria exclaimed. "Her Curse is activating!"

"What?! Why?! She didn't argue anything!"

"It's probably because there's some sort of doubt or treachery in her heart."

Akeno narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Th – That can't be right…" Basara grumbled in confusion.

"M – My body is… s – so hot…" Raynare panted out weakly, her face flushing with arousal as the Curse sent heat surging through her.

Stiffening, Basara turned to Maria in frustration. "Well what am I supposed to do?!"

Maria, smiling excitedly, answered, "You need to relieve her, just like you did with Mio-Sama!"

"Eehh!?"

"If you don't, the Curse will shatter her mind!"

Basara stiffened and glanced at Raynare, panting and huffing as the Curse pulsed through her body. Turning to Maria, he growled, "You meant for this to happen, didn't you?"

Maria, with the cat sitting atop her head as she held a camcorder, laughed weakly and replied, "Meant for it to happen? I swear I didn't. Of course, I'm not going to deny this opportunity!"

Basara turned as he felt Raynare grab his sleeve tightly.

"P – Please Basara… make this… stop…" Raynare asked weakly through deep huffs.

Basara remained silent for a moment before sighing heavily as he knelt in front of Raynare and put a hand on her shoulder, her to tremble and moan. "Alright. I'll relieve you now."

Maria smiled brightly as Basara moved his hand up on her shoulders and then down slowly over the side of her bosom.

Raynare stiffened and hissed as his hands tightly gripped her breasts, squeezing and kneading them with his fingers.

Basara rolled her orbs in his hands before pulling the blackstrap from them, exposing her bright nipples. Smirking lightly as he admired the stiffened shape of the tips, he grabbed hold of her breasts tightly, his thumb and index finger pinching tightly.

Raynare widened her eyes and moaned as the pinch sent pleasure through her body. "Y – You're pinching so tight…!" She moaned loudly as he tugged at her breasts and then released them with a snap.

Basara frowned in thought and then reached a hand out and grasped one of her wings tightly.

Raynare arched her back sharply with a loud moan.

"Wow… so her weak spot is her wings…" Maria commented in surprise.

Basara slowly stroked a hand up and down her soft wings, taking in the texture of her feathers, Raynare's body trembling and shivering in response.

She moaned loudly as he grabbed one of her breasts and began rolling and kneading it tightly, causing her to suddenly slump forward.

Basara reacted instantly and to stop her from falling, his hand ending up between her thighs. His eyes widened as he felt her arousal streaming from her vault dripping slowly onto his hand as it poured down her legs. ' _Th – There's so much!_ '

 **' _Rub it, rub it!_ '** Ddraig urged loudly.

Basara sighed lightly and, as his other hand stroked her wing, he turned his hand around to face her mound and reached out with one finger, slowly tracing the shape of her pussy.

"Hau!" she moaned harshly as his finger pressed against her panties, gliding over her hole.

"You're so wet," Basara remarked with astonishment before suddenly pressing his finger firmly, causing Raynare to cry out loudly and tremble sharply.

"Ah, ah," Maria remarked as she stepped forward and pointed Raynare's gaze back at Basara. "You have to look at him directly and submit to him."

Basara slowly moved his hand up her panties from her pussy, and then moved into her leather panties, his finger caressing her clitoris as it moved.

Raynare's eyes widened suddenly as her back arched and she shrieked loudly. "N – No… I – I can't… I can't take it… I – I'm… cumming!"

Basara gasped as her nectar sprayed out, drowning his hand in her arousal. ' _S – So much!_ '

Raynare's body trembled and shivered before she slumped back. "I – I can't believe it… I just came… and yet my body is still so… so hot…"

Maria giggled in amusement. "And it'll just keep going higher until you give yourself to Basara fully."

Raynare blinked in confusion. ' _I thought… I have…_ ' However, as Raynare sat, she glanced down and widened her eyes. "Basara… you're still…"

Basara raised an eyebrow in bewilderment before flinching as he felt Raynare's hand rest against his trousers, over his stiffened tool. "U – Uh, th – that's not really part of…"

Basara was unable to fully respond as Raynare unzipped his pants and pulled his cock free.

Maria's eyes widened as she saw Basara's tool stand tall, Akeno stiffening as she saw it as well.

' _It's so big… I want more…_ ' Akeno muttered desperately in her mind.

"W – Wait a second…!" Basara grunted as Raynare put a hand over his tool.

Stopping with a frown, Raynare looked up at him. "Am I not… good enough…?"

Basara flinched and twitched an eyebrow. "Th – That's not… fair…"

Raynare lowered her panties, pulling them off her mound, a long thread of arousal sticking to them.

"Th – There is… so much…"

Raynare nodded with a small smile and used her fingers to spread her lower lips, small puffs of air flowing out. "M – My body is so hot… and it feels like… your hot thing will fix it…"

Basara blinked in confusion and glanced to the side in consternation.

Maria nodded emphatically.

Akeno, however, stood silently as small trails of arousal flowed down her thighs.

Basara gulped and turned to Raynare and then nodded and reached his hands out to her. "Come here. I'll relieve you, whatever it takes."

Raynare smiled and moved towards Basara, lowering herself over his cock.

Basara shivered subtly as he felt her nectar drip in streams down to his member. "A – Are you sure about this…? Are you sure it's not –?"

Raynare silenced him by putting a finger over his lips before placing her mound over his hose, trembling softly as she felt his heat emanating into her. With a single motion, she moved herself swiftly down his tool. "Hyan!" she called out loudly as her body tensed.

Basara flinched slightly as her pussy gripped around him and then took notice of small trails of red leaking out from her vault and streaming down his staff. "W – Wait… you're a…?"

Raynare merely nodded with a smile. "I – I am…" With a pained hiss, she added, "I – I didn't think… it would hurt this much… It's so… big. It's not even all the way in and it feels like it's tearing me apart."

Basara took in Raynare's panting form above him before grabbing her waist with his hands.

Raynare looked at him with mild confusion before moaning loudly as he began moving his tool up and down within her hole. "W – Wait! I – If you start moving so much…!"

Basara grunted as her walls gripped tighter, his motions increasing, each thrust pushing him deeper within her hole. "Y – You're so tight…"

Maria gaped in awe as she watched Basara plunge into Raynare's moist pussy before blinking as a sound caught her attention. Glancing to the side, her jaw dropped as she witness Akeno rubbing her fingers over her white panties, caressing her lower lips as the fabric became drenched with arousal, her other hand kneading and rolling her breast with powerful huffs. ' _W – Wow! This is amazing!_ ' Maria shouted in her mind excitedly.

Basara grunted as he continued thrusting deep into Raynare, his cock burying further inside with each thrust as their fluids mixed and splashed together. His eyes slowly travelled up from her spread folds, moving up to her lower abdomen, watching as his dick made her skin bulge, before looking up at her breasts, rolling and swaying as she bounced on his cock.

Raynare moaned and huffed deeply as Basara moved her hips with his hands, his own waist forcing up and down at her. ' _M – My body's getting even hotter… My hips are… starting to move on their own… I think… I think I'm losing it…!_ '

Basara gulped as he continued plunging into her hole, forcing deeper, before reaching a hand up and grasping it around one of her orbs.

Raynare's arched back with a loud shriek. "Hhyyaann! M – My body's too… I can't…!"

Basara flinched as her walls gripped tightly around him, nearly crushing him. "S – So tight… it's… crap…!" he grunted before his hose burst.

Raynare's eyes widened as his warm spunk gushed into her body, sending powerful bursts of heat coursing through her body. "I – It'sh sho… sho hoth… zhere'sh… sho much…" Her body slowly trembled and shivered as Basara's cock pulsed.

Maria gaped slightly as the semen began slowly pouring out from between Raynare and Basara. She then glanced up and watched as the emblem around Raynare's neck slowly faded before she fell back, off of Basara's dick, his cum slowly pouring out from her hole. As she gazed at the thick fluid coming out of Raynare's pussy, Maria gulped deeply.

Akeno, her face flushed, her body trembling, her breaths shallow and heavy, moved towards Basara.

Basara sighed and then glanced up as he noticed Akeno next him, his eyes widening as he looked over her, her body drenched in sweat, her thigh coated in arousal. "A – Akeno…?"

Akeno sighed and raised her skirt, showing her panties, drenched with nectar, and smiled weakly at Basara. "I want more of your essence, Basara. Fill me with more… please…"

Basara gulped heavily and then nodded in reply. "R – Right." Turning to her and motioning to his still-stiffened cock, he urged, "Come here."

Akeno smiled weakly, her face weak with lust, before lowering her panties and dropping them to the side, arousal splashing as they landed. She then pulled her lower lips open with her fingers, puffs of air flowing out along with long streams of nectar. "Look how much there is… Basara…"

Basara gazed at her mound, arousal flowing like a river from its soft folds.

 **' _Lick it!_ ' **Ddraig urged loudly.

' _H – Huh?!_ ' Basara grunted in bewilderment.

 **' _Stick your tongue in her pussy and drink all that sweet sugar!_ '**

Brunhilde sighed heavily and added, ' _While I do not agree with his terminology, I too believe you should pleasure her with your tongue._ '

Basara remained still for a moment and then gulped and immediately leaned forward.

"B – Basara?!" Akeno gasped as his hands quickly wrapped around her hips, firmly sinking his fingers into her round ass, before pressing his face close to her garden.

Taking a deep breath, Basara chuckled lightly. "I love the smell of you, Akeno."

Her face reddened further as a small smile formed on her lips before she moaned loudly as his tongue reached out and began stroking her lower lips, gliding back and forth across their soft folds, lapping up all of the juices gushing from within. "A – Ah! Y – Yes…! Your tongue feels… so good…!"

His tongue pushed back and forth along her pussy, tracing its shape before stopping to lightly flick her clitoris, causing more shivers through her body. His tongue then returned to her folds, spreading them with its mass before twirling directly over her hole.

"Hhyyaa…!" Akeno exclaimed loudly. "Y – Your tongue is stirring my pussy so much… it's making me so hot… I think… I think I might go crazy…!"

Basara continued rimming her vagina before pushing his tongue inside, surprised as the hole seemed to almost suck on it. He immediately began twisting and squirming his tongue within her soft walls, taking in the powerful flavor of her fluids filling the cavern. "You taste so good, Akeno," Basara complimented with a slightly muffled voice as his appendage rocked back and forth, caressing and pulling on the soft tissue surrounding it.

Pants and moans forced themselves from Akeno's lips as heat shot through her body. "I can't… I can't take much more of this… My head's getting so foggy… your tongue is so… so amazing."

Basara raised an eyebrow as he sensed a strong twitch in her pussy as he swirled his tongue. ' _Did I… hit a sensitive spot…?_ ' Testing it, he began pressing and gliding his tongue along the walls of her tunnel, before finding a spot that caused powerful moans from Akeno. ' _So it's this. Then let's… do it!_ ' He immediately and forcefully pressed his tongue against the spot, putting as much force as he could muster.

Akeno's back arched, her eyes widened, her teeth clenched, her walls tightened, her entire body trembled and stiffened. "I – I – I… HHYYAAUU!" Akeno screamed loudly as her entire body participated in her climax.

Basara winced and leaned back swiftly as a sudden stream of fluid shot from Akeno's pussy like a fountain, splashing and drenching on his cock below. "Wh – What the…?!"

Akeno stood still as her body trembled. "I – I can't… there's so much…" She swayed weakly as strength left her body.

Basara widened his eyes in surprise. "Wait, if you fall like that –!" Basara began, helpless to stop as Akeno's knees dropped from under her, causing her to fall directly onto his cock, instantly plunging into her, all the way to her womb, forcing the innermost wall open and entering her chamber.

Akeno leaned back as the sensations of pain and ecstasy shot through her, her eyes rolling back and her tongue falling from her mouth. "N – No…! A – Again…!? I – If I cum mush more… I'll… I'll bweak…!" she howled out, slurred as her thoughts melted away, giving way purely to lustful instinct. "M – My head is… it's so foggy… I can't… I can't think…" Leaning forward weakly, Akeno landed against Basara, her immense bosom pressing against him as she breathed heavily with exhaustion. "I – I can't believe it… I've already cum twice, but… you're… still so hard inside me…"

Basara gulped, feeling her walls gripping him like iron. "W – Well… I don't think I could pull out of you if I wanted anyway… at least… not until you've loosened up."

Akeno leaned back slowly and then smiled at Basara. "Then… then cum in me… cum until you have nothing left…"

Basara nodded in understanding. ' _A – Am I seeing things or are their hearts in her eyes…?_ '

 **' _Who cares?! Fuck her brains out!_ '** Ddraig shouted.

Basara sighed and then nodded to Akeno with a smile. "Then that's what I'll do. But I want to make one quick change."

"H – Huh?" Akeno mumbled as Basara moved up to his knees, pushing Akeno onto her back, raising her legs high above her, pressing her knees against her orbs.

Maria gaped in awe as Basara positioned himself to pound Akeno from above. "P – Pile Driver!? I've never seen it in real life!"

Basara wasted nary a moment as he immediately began thrusting with immense force into Akeno's pussy, pulling himself halfway out of her and then slamming down to the base of his cock, pounding and stretching her with each thrust.

Akeno merely gasped and moaned with a mindless smile of bliss as he plunged deep into her, his shape molded in her skin. "Y – Yesh! Pound me, fuck me! Carve the shape of your hot dick into me!"

Basara grunted with a small snicker as he continued impaling her with his tool. "I can't believe that… you've become… such a perverted woman… Akeno…"

"Yesh… your big cousin ish shush a pervert…! Punish me… punish me by filling me with your hot batter…!"

His speed increasing as their skin slapped against each other, their fluids splashing and mixing, Basara growled lightly. "If that's… what you want… then I… then I'll fill you with so much you can't take it!"

"Yes!" Akeno, Maria, and Ddraig cheered in unison.

As Maria watched the events unfolding ahead of her, she heard an odd sound nearby and glanced to the side, seeing the door to the lounge cracked slightly, a small trail of liquid flowing in. "Huh?" Maria slowly made her way to the door and widened her eyes in disbelief as she saw Mio sitting next to the doorway, huffing and moaning as one hand played with her breast, squeezing, rolling, and pinching it, her other hand deep in her shorts, fingers furiously plunging in and out of her pussy. ' _I don't believe it! Mio-Sama is masturbating as Basara fucks Akeno and Raynare!_ '

Back in the main room, Akeno's eyes were rolled back deeply, her voice gone, replaced with puffs of steaming breath, flowing in cadence to Basara's movements as he furiously slammed his dick deep into her. Her body tensed as she felt Basara's cock begin to swell in her. ' _Y – Yes… here it comes… his cum… his thick cum… it's going to fill my belly…_ '

"H – Here it… comes…!" Basara grunted as the speed of his thrusts reached an intense pace before sending one last lunge deep into her body, burying his cock as deep as it can reach, and suddenly burst, pulsing and bulging, gushing semen into Akeno's womb.

"C – C – Cumming…!" she shrieked intensely as Basara's member pulsed, each bulge pouring cum into her, her abdomen bulging as more and more filled her body before reaching its limit as the excess cum gushed out from between their connection.

Basara sighed in exhaustion as his batter continued flowing before pulling himself out of Akeno, her abdomen shrinking to normal as his cum gushed from her like a fountain, splashing down upon her. He leaned back, dropping legs and letting her fall, lying in a pool of his semen.

Akeno's body twitched lightly, a smile of pure bliss etched on her lips. She sat up slowly, weakly, glancing down to see her body covered in Basara's milk. Scooping a portion with her fingers, she stuck in her mouth, moaning happily at the flavor. "It's bitter. But so yummy." With a sigh, Akeno then glanced to the side and saw Raynare sitting up, looking at the duo shocked, her collar glowing and flashing. Akeno stood up weakly and frowned at Raynare.

"Wh – What…?" Raynare asked weakly, forcing the words out as her Curse filled her body with heat.

Akeno narrowed her eyes and then swung a hand, slapping Raynare across the cheek, knocking her to the floor.

Raynare trembled slightly before sitting up, looking at Akeno in shock before standing with anger. "Why'd you do that!?"

"I wanted to be sure," Akeno shot back.

Raynare narrowed her eyes. "Sure? Sure of what?!"

"That you wouldn't betray Basara."

"H – Huh?"

"I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't betray him, even if attacked. I saw that look of jealousy in your eyes." Smirking, Akeno rubbed her abdomen happily. "The jealousy at all the cum I received. While you sat there, with only a little inside you."

Raynare tightened a fist angrily. "Don't talk so high and mighty to me!"

Akeno's smirked widened before she sent a small bolt of electricity through Raynare's body, causing her to stumble back and hit the floor.

Raynare trembled and then scowled. "Wh – What did you… do to me…?"

"I merely gave you a light shock to knock you back," Akeno explained before walking behind Raynare.

"What are you…?" Raynare asked suspiciously.

Akeno knelt down and leaned close to Raynare, whispering, "Say it."

Raynare stiffened and glanced at her in confusion. "Wh – What…?"

Akeno's smirked widened before she reached around from behind Raynare and pinched one of her stiffened nipples.

"Eek!" Raynare shrieked as the simple touch sent a bolt of pleasure through her body.

"Fufu," Akeno giggled in amusement. "Are you really that sensitive already?" Akeno then grabbed both of Raynare's breasts from behind, squeezing and rolling them in her fingers.

"I – I don't… know what you're talking about…!" Raynare denied weakly, moaning from Akeno's ministrations.

"It's not nice to lie, Ray-Ray. You're trembling so much. And these are so hard," she noted before tightly pinching Raynare's nipples and pulling and stretching them.

"Hhaauu!" Raynare moaned loudly. "S – Stop! If you keep doing that th – they'll… they'll tear…!"

"And then, there's also…" Akeno noted with a smirk, slowly stroking her hand down Raynare's abdomen, gliding softly over her skin and landing atop her mound. "There's still so much coming out. You really want it, don't you?"

"Wh – What are you… babbling about…?" Raynare asked, annoyed as Akeno continued rolling and kneading the angel's breast in her hand, her other hand slowly stroking and caressing her garden.

"Basara's thick cock. You want it. You want more of it. You want _all_ of it."

"H – Huh?!" Raynare grunted, her gaze unconsciously going back to Basara's member, still standing tall. "Y – You're… you're wrong… I don't…"

"Oh come now," Akeno muttered with a faux pout. "It's written all over you. Just say it. Just say that you want Basara's thick, hot, meat rod. Say that you want him to pound you with that dirty cock and keep cumming until you break."

"S – Stop it, stop it!" Raynare begged, her eyes clouding and face flushing as the images of Akeno's words filled her mind.

Akeno's fingers then forced their way into Raynare's hole, a small gush of Basara's deposits pouring out.

Raynare's eyes widened in horror. "N – No, stop! I – If you don't, it'll come out!"

"Oh? Why would that matter? If you don't want his rod then it shouldn't matter."

"Oohh… fine! Yes! I want Basara's dick! I want him to pound me hard with his huge thing!" Raynare shouted, her face deeply red.

Akeno giggled and then looked at Basara.

Basara nodded and made his way towards Raynare.

"H – Huh?" Raynare mumbled as Akeno flipped Raynare onto her front.

"Well Basara's already filled your pussy, so why not go for the other hole?" Akeno asked before grabbing Raynare's round ass and spreading it.

"Wh – What?! Y – You can't be serious! I – It'll never fit!"

Basara sighed as he knelt down, positioning his tool next to Raynare's rose.

"W – Wait a second!" Raynare shrieked before feeling the head of Basara's cock pressing against her rear hole.

"Here I go," Basara announced before pushing forward, spreading her ass and filling it with his girth.

Raynare's head lurched back, her teeth clenched with a shriek.

Pushing more, Basara buried a third of his dick inside her rear.

Trembling, Raynare then slacked in Akeno's grasp. "I – It's in… it's so… so big…"

Basara sighed and stirred side to side in her bottom, spreading and stirring the walls within.

Raynare gasped and moaned, small tears falling from her eyes due to the discomfort.

"Okay, I'm going to move now," Basara declared before pulling back and forward slowly, moving deeper into her rose with each push.

Breathing slowly, Raynare weakly glanced back at Basara. "… M – More…"

Basara glanced at her confused as he continued moving. "What?"

Raynare gulped with embarrassment. "M – More… I want you to move more…"

Basara nodded with a smile and picked up his pace, beginning to spread her ass deeper and deeper. "I can't… believe how tight your ass is, Raynare."

"Y – Your dick is… just too big… it feels like it's going to rip me in two…" Raynare moaned in tandem with his movements, her breaths growing sharper at each impact of his cock. "I – It's so hot… my body's melting… if it keeps up like this… I won't be able to live without your dick!" she exclaimed with loud huffs of pleasure as his tool burrowed deeper into her anus with each thrust. "It's spreading me so wide…! If you keep going… my… my ass will break!"

"Heh…" Basara grunted with a smirk as his plunges sped up, "then I guess I'll just keep going until it does. You're gripping me so tightly that I'll have to break it to get out." Basara then glanced ahead and motioned to Akeno.

Akeno sat back and released Raynare, causing her to fall towards the floor.

"Huh?!" Raynare mumbled in confusion before her eyes widened.

Just as Akeno released Raynare, Basara grasped the fallen angel's black wings, holding her up by the feathered limbs.

"N – No… I can't take it…!" Raynare shrieked as his fingers grasped her wings, sending bolts of bliss through her body. "C – Cumming!" she exclaimed as her arousal shot from her cum-filled pussy, blasting cum out with it.

Basara frowned lightly and clenched his fingers on Raynare's wings. "You came before me? That's a bit rude."

Raynare grit her teeth tightly, saliva leaking from her lips.

Basara pulled back, nearly exiting her ass, and then thrust forward immediately, burying himself to the stump.

A silent shriek escaped from Raynare's lips as Basara pounded her rear with intense force. "M – My mind… it's going blank… I… I'm going to lose it…!"

"Then do it!" Basara urged as he plunged with intense speed and force, the flesh of her cheeks slapping against his thighs with each impact.

Raynare's gaping shock slowly turned up with a weak smile. "Y – Your log… it's getting bigger… Here it comes… cum… more cum…!" A smile of ecstasy crossed Raynare's lips as Basara gave one last impact, gushing semen deep into her bowels, filling her body with even more of his essence. "S – So much… there's so much cum in me…" she mumbled weakly, her eyes rolled back in her head Basara released her and pulled himself out, semen slowly streaming from her ass and pussy as she lay in a heap.

Maria stood silently, transfixed at the sight. ' _Th – There's so much… and yet… he's still so hard._ ' Maria gulped heavily before looking down in surprise, seeing her legs sheening.

Akeno giggled in amusement and sat in front of Raynare, spreading her legs. "Come, Raynare. There's still cum on me. Clean it from me."

Raynare lifted herself weakly with a mindless smile and immediately went about licking the cum staining Akeno's skin, greedily swallowing the fluid from her abdomen and thighs. After a few moments, her eyes traveled down and saw the spunk streaming from Akeno's hole.

"Fufu, you can clean there too."

Raynare smiled ecstatically and began slurping the flowing liquid coating Akeno's lower lips, soon moving to her hole and burrowing inside to drink up the fluid within.

Akeno flinched lightly as she felt Raynare's tongue stirring and swirling inside of her, gleefully consuming every drop of semen staining her walls.

Raynare eventually stopped and pulled away with a pout. "I can't reach the rest…"

Akeno smirked and glanced up at Basara. "Then how about you fill me with more for her to drink, Basara?"

Basara blinked and sighed in exasperation. "You want more?"

Giggling, Akeno pointed to his mast. "You look like you've got more to give."

"Damn you're greedy," Basara chided before moving behind Akeno, planting himself on the floor, and positioning Akeno's hole above him. "If you want even more of my semen so bad, guess I'll just have to keep giving it to you until you can't take anymore!" he shouted before suddenly thrusting in from behind, immediately burrowing himself deeply, stirring the fluids already sitting in her womb.

"Hyau!" Akeno moaned loudly as Basara plunged in and out of her pussy swiftly and forcefully.

Raynare gazed curiously before a mischievous grin donned her lips.

Akeno widened her eyes as Raynare crawled towards the duo as Basara plowed her from behind. "Wh – What are you –?"

Raynare interrupted the ravenette by tightly grasping her breasts, wrapping her fingers around their softness.

"Kya!" Akeno shrieked as Raynare began kneading her orbs with her fingers.

"Kuku, this is payback for hitting me earlier," Raynare noted with a grin before tightly pinching Akeno's nipples and pulling on them, stretching the large orbs. "Good god your tits are huge! Kinda pisses me off," Raynare snarled before tugging one breast down as she pulled the other to the side.

"Eek!" Akeno winced as she closed an eye in pain. "S – Stop doing that! You'll tear them off!"

Raynare then pulled the two pink peaks together and sucked on both with her lips before pinching her teeth on them and tugging.

Basara grunted as Akeno's walls gripped tighter and tighter around him with each of Raynare's tortures. "U – Uh-oh… I can't… here it comes!"

Raynare lost her footing on a puddle of jizz, falling back, pulling Akeno with her.

"Th – The hell!?" Basara shouted as Akeno fell off his pole as he climaxed, causing his dick to pulse, sending immense streams of seed flying through the air.

Raynare and Akeno smiled with mindless glee as the liquid rained down upon them, their eyes filled with lust and love as his essence coated every part of their bodies.

Basara trembled and groaned before collapsing back.

Raynare and Akeno sighed and huffed, faces flushed, skin stained white. They then looked at each other and saw the other covered in semen. Pouting, the duo immediately worked at licking the cum from the other in an attempt to deprive her of the sensation.

Basara breathed heavily and groaned as he laid on the floor. "Holy shit… I'm beat… I think… I'm tapped out…"

* * *

Later in the night, Basara sat, looking over a book, when he heard a small meow and saw the black cat sitting next to him. "Oh. Hey there." He then softly pet the cat on the head. "You know we need to give you a name." ' _Brunhilde, any ideas?_ '

 **' _Pussy Galore!_ ' **Ddraig howled.

Brunhilde added, ' _It's simple, but how about Schwarz?_ '

Basara nodded in appreciation. "Schwarz it is." Scratching the cat's chin, he asked, "Do you like the name Schwarz?"

Schwarz purred happily in his lap.

With a sigh, he wondered, "Wonder if Saber will wake up soon."

As if on cue, Saber walked into the room.

Basara turned to her in surprise. "Saber? You're awake? Are you feeling okay? Berserker gave you a rather bad gash."

Saber nodded in reply. "I am fine. My body regenerates quite fast."

Basara frowned, unconvinced. "Still, take it easy. Healing from a wound like that won't eliminate the soreness from it."

"I will be fine. What about you?"

Basara shook his head in response. "I only had some severe exhaustion from Boosted Gear Resetting. Any idea who that girl was?"

Saber narrowed her eyes in thought. "I… am not sure. Though… it looks like she might know you."

"What makes you say that?"

Saber explained, "She focused solely on us and ignored the other Master."

Basara put a hand on his chin in thought. "Hm… true. And Rin apparently knows her by family name. Meaning I'll need to talk with her. Or Luvia."

"Akeno seems to know Luvia, it may be easier to speak with her."

"Yeah."

* * *

Akeno blinked in thought as she spoke with Basara. "You want to speak with Luvia?"

Nodding, Basara urged, "Yeah. It's important."

Akeno folded her arms under her cleavage in consideration. "It shouldn't be hard. Let's go to the club."

"Okay."

* * *

After calling for Rias and arriving in the club, the redhead sat opposite the duo in mild surprise. "This is a rather sudden meeting."

Basara sighed and rebutted, "Well I had a rather sudden event happen in my life."

Rias nodded in understanding. "Luvia has informed me. You certainly got on her nerves."

"In my defense I had no idea who she was or what she was doing."

Rias glanced at Akeno suspiciously. "I see. How odd."

Akeno merely smiled innocently.

Rias returned her attention to Basara. "So what do you need?"

Basara answered, "To ask Luvia something about the girl that attacked me and Saber."

Rias nodded in understanding before standing from her chair. "Very well. Wait here."

As she made her way out of the clubroom, Basara sat next to Koneko in one of the sofas. "Right."

Koneko frowned suspiciously and sniffed around him.

"Huh? Something wrong?" Basara asked, curiously.

"… No," Koneko answered plainly before returning to the plate of biscuits in front of her.

"I see." Basara then reached for one of the biscuits on the table.

Koneko, however, immediately swiped it from him.

"Huh?"

"My cookie," Koneko argued.

Basara narrowed his eyes as she ate and grabbed another biscuit.

Koneko tried to swipe it from him but he instantly stuck it in his mouth, causing her to wince angrily.

"What?" he asked.

"Mine…"

"This whole plate is yours?"

Yumi explained, "She's very possessive with her snacks."

Rias and Luvia then walked into the room.

"So what do you need?" Luvia asked before seeing Basara and smiled lightly, suddenly stiffening and asking, "What's the thief doing here?"

Basara twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Rias folded her arms and turned to Luvia. "He was actually hoping to ask you something."

Luvia blinked in thought. "Oh?" ' _Is he going to ask me out?_ '

Basara questioned, "Remember that girl that attacked us? Einzbern or something like that?"

Luvia frowned slightly. "Huh? Oh, yes."

"Is she someone important or something?"

Luvia folded her arms in thought. "I'm not sure if she herself is, but her family certainly is well known. The Holy Grail War was established two hundred years ago by the Three Founding Families. Einzbern, Tohsaka, and Matou."

Basara furrowed his brow in consternation. "Wait, Matou?"

Luvia nodded in mild confusion. "Yes."

"That means Sakura is…"

"Hm? Who?"

Basara shook his head in response. "Uh, nothing. What can you tell me about her family?"

Luvia narrowed her eyes suspiciously but still continued, "The Einzberns are based in England. They're an extremely wealthy family and, like the Tohsaka and Matou, have participated in each War."

"What do they specialize in?"

"Alchemy."

Basara frowned with worry.

"Their greatest advancement is the creation of supposed Homunculi."

"Great…" he groaned.

With a small sigh, Luvia added, "Unfortunately that's all I really know about them." She then folded her arms, propping up her generous bust even further with a small smirk. "Any other questions?"

Basara gulped lightly as her cleavage came into greater view.

 **' _Ask her out to lunch,_ '** Ddraig urged.

Basara shook his head in response. "No. I don't."

Luvia and Ddraig both pouted, Luvia then urging, "I see… then as payment I expect you to take me out."

Basara blinked in thought. "Uh… okay."

Luvia smirked confidently. "Good."

* * *

The next morning, Basara sighed heavily as he sat in class, remembering the night's events.

Suzune walked into the classroom and announced, "Alright, everyone pay attention, we have a new student joining us."

Basara sat up, surprised and confused. "A new one?"

Following immediately after Suzune was Raynare, in her Yuuma disguise, wearing Kuoh's female uniform. Bowing, she introduced, "My name is Yuuma Amano, it's good to meet you."

Basara and Mio both slammed their heads against their desks in unison.

Raynare then smirked and added, "And don't get too excited boys. Because I have a boyfriend."

Basara paled and shouted in his mind, ' _She's not!_ '

Raynare then saw Basara and smiled brightly, waving happily. "There you are, Basara!" she announced excitedly, her bosom swaying with her movements.

Basara paled as the other male students scowled at him and Yuki twitched an eyebrow.

' _Maria is behind this… I just know…_ ' Basara growled in his mind.

As Yuuma made her way to Basara, Mio suddenly stood in front of her.

"Is something wrong?" Yuuma asked.

"Yes something's wrong!" Mio argued.

"Are you saying I can't sit there?"

"No, you can't sit next to him!"

"But I'm his girlfriend!"

"And I'm his sister!" Mio argued.

"I'm closer," Yuki interjected.

"I don't care!" Mio and Yuuma shot back in unison.

As the argument continued, Homura leaned on Basara's shoulder with a smirk. "Well aren't you a lucky dog?"

Basara turned to her with an annoyed frown, Ddraig however, cheered, **' _Mocha!_ '**

"Guess you couldn't possibly get luckier, could you?" Homura teased.

"Huh?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Everyone sit, now," Suzune ordered bluntly.

 **' _Jump up and grab 'em!_ ' **Ddraig howled.

* * *

Later in the day near lunch, Basara sat at his desk when Suzune walked up to him.

"Toujou," Suzune called out.

 **' _Grab 'em!_ ' **Ddraig howled once more.

Basara turned to her in thought. "Yeah?"

"Come with me," Suzune urged.

"Right," Basara replied before standing and following her.

Ddraig recommended, **' _If she takes you to a broom closet go in with her._ '**

* * *

Basara followed behind Suzune as she led him down a hallway before he saw a room in the corner of a hallway.

Reading the nameplate, Basara blinked in confusion. "Exotic Foods Club?"

Ddraig snickered lightly and remarked, **' _Oh I bet it's exotic._ '**

Suzune opened the door, and Basara looked in and saw two people within.

The first was one he recognized instantly, Homura.

The second he realized was the green-haired woman that had attacked him the previous night.

Basara stiffened as he saw the green-haired woman.

Suzune closed the door behind her and turned to Basara. "The true name of this club is the Hebijo Ninja School. It is kept secret within Kuoh Academy."

"Ah…" Basara muttered, still keeping his attention on the greenette.

Suzune blinked and then interjected, "Don't worry about Hikage. That was merely a test to see your skill."

Basara narrowed his eyes angrily. "She tried to kill my girlfriend."

The greenette, Hikage, retorted plainly, "She's a fallen. It wouldn't have killed her."

"You still attacked her."

Hikage simply huffed lightly.

Suzune sighed in frustration and redirected, "If you wish to receive training from me then this is where it will be done. If you do not, you may leave."

Basara remained motionless in response.

Suzune nodded in acceptance. "Very well. After classes are finished for the day, come here and your training will begin."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Okay."

* * *

As Basara made his way back to the classroom, he groaned in frustration. ' _This is so confusing…_ '

 **' _What is?_ ' **Ddraig asked.

' _Have you not been paying attention the past few days?_ ' Brunhilde asked in annoyance.

 **' _Of course! The kid's gaining a harem!_ '**

Basara sighed once more as he walked before hearing a new voice nearby.

"Basa-Nii!" a figure shouted before tackling Basara with a hug.

"Gah!" Basara grunted. "H – Huh?" he muttered before looking up and seeing a girl with short, shoulder-length orange hair with twintails on the sides, tied by yellow bands, her fringe hanging down to her nose, just below her light amber eyes, wearing the first-year Kuoh uniform that showed the shape of her moderate bust.

Looking at her, Ddraig demanded, **' _Grope her ass!_ '**

"Wh – Who the…?!" Basara grunted in bewilderment.

The girl looked up at him with a smile. "Hey, Basa-Nii!"

Basara looked at her in confusion. "… Do I know you…?"

She then sat up with a pout. "That's mean Basa-Nii…"

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "Basa-Nii…?" An image of a young girl sitting in a hospital bed then filled his mind. "N – No way, Shira?!"

The girl, Shira, smiled brightly. "Yep!"

Basara smiled in shock. "I – I can't believe it! You're alive!"

Shira blinked curiously as she gazed at him. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Sitting up, Basara explained, "After my dad put you in that hospital ten years ago you just vanished. We never heard what happened to you."

Shira tilted her head in thought. "Oh, I was adopted."

"By who?"

"The Tohno family."

"Tohno?"

Ddraig questioned, **' _Isn't there another chick named Tohno?_ '**

"Shira!" a new voice shouted.

"Eek!" Shira shrieked before turning and seeing Akiha standing nearby, annoyed.

Ddraig howled, **' _And there she blows!_ '**

"S – Sis!?"

Akiha looked at Shira's position, straddling Basara, and folded her arms angrily. "What have I told you about talking to strangers?"

Shira pouted and wrapped her arms around Basara, burying his head in her cleavage. "Basa-Nii isn't a stranger!"

Akiha twitched an eyebrow and then saw Basara more clearly. "… Wait… you're that boy from the other day…"

"My name's Basara," Basara corrected after pulling his head away from Shira.

Akiha sighed in frustration. "Whatever. Shira, get off of him."

Shira blinked in confusion. "Why?"

Akiha twitched an eyebrow and snarled, "Because I said so."

Shira stood from Basara's lap instantly. "Eek!"

Basara sighed as he stood up. "Are you always like this?"

Akiha, ignoring him, turned to Shira. "How did you even meet him?"

Shira tilted her head, puzzled. "Didn't I tell you? Jin and Basa-Nii saved me ten years ago, remember?"

Akiha twitched an eyebrow and pointed at Basara in disbelief. "… Him?"

Shira nodded with a wide smile. "Yessy!"

"… You sure?"

Shira pouted in irritation. "Yes he is!"

"I see…"

Shira puffed her cheeks in frustration. "Why won't you believe me?!"

Akiha sighed and explained, "You've talked incessantly about this 'Basa-Nii' for eight years. I expected it to be someone more impressive than him."

"He is impressive!" Shira argued.

"… If you say so. Now, come on. We need to have lunch."

Shira nodded happily. "Right! Let's go Basa-Nii!"

"H – Huh?" Basara muttered as Shira grabbed him by the arm.

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat on the roof of Kuoh Academy along with Shira, Sakura, and Akiha.

Sakura, however, frowned in worry.

Shira hummed in happy obliviousness at the same time.

Akiha twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

"So…" Basara began in thought.

Akiha, however, interjected, "I did not mean for him to join us, Shira."

"Why?" Shira asked in confusion.

"Because our lunch group is you, Sakura, Shiki, and myself."

"But it's Basa-Nii!"

Basara smiled apologetically and remarked, "It's okay, I'll leave if you want."

Akiha shook her head in response. "No. If you're already here, you may as well stay. I'd be put as the villain if I forced you to leave."

"I see…"

"And here I thought our little lunch group was just girls," a new voice noted.

Basara blinked in confusion and turned to see a young woman with long, straight, ankle-length, flowing, dark brown hair, her bangs parted above her forehead, ending just above her grey eyes, part extending down further, framing her face, who wore the Kuoh uniform with the addition of the short, black mantle which ended just over her moderate bust. "Wow…" Basara muttered in thought.

Looking at him in thought, the woman turned to Shira and asked, "So who's this?"

Shira smiled brightly and answered, "It's Basa-Nii!"

"Ah…" she noted in thought before sitting next to Basara. "So you're that boy she's been talking about all this time."

"I guess…" Basara commented in mild confusion.

"Hm… you're taller than I expected."

"Uh… thanks…? Though… who are you exactly?"

"My name is Shiki Ryougi, I am Shira and Akiha's elder sister." Her smile turned up slightly with amusement as she added, "And if I'm not mistaken you're also the same boy that intervened with that worm Shinji, are you not?"

Basara frowned at the mention of Shinji and nodded. "Yes."

Sakura stiffened lightly and interjected, "Shiki, you shouldn't –"

Shiki interrupted, "I know he's your brother, but that doesn't automatically entitle him to my respect, and he's plenty not to get it."

Basara nodded in agreement. "That creep has no right to do what he does."

Shiki looked at him with mild surprise and then nodded with a smile. "Truly. Now, let's stop being depressing and start eating."

"Sounds good."

* * *

Basara sighed as he made his way down a hallway when someone bumped into him. "Oh, sorry."

"Uh, no, it's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going," a new voice replied softly.

Basara turned and saw a girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape and round frameless glasses. Blinking, he asked, "Uumm… who are you? Are you new here?"

Looking at him in thought, she answered, "No, I've been here for a while. We met on the first day of class, remember?" Her eyes lit up suddenly as she looked at him, causing Basara to stiffen slightly.

"Oh… right… Ciel…"

Ddraig suddenly shouted, **' _Kid! She's using hypnosis!_ '**

Basara shook his head fervently. "Uh, anyway, I guess I'll see you later."

Ciel nodded with a smile and walked away. "Right."

Basara frowned in frustration.

Ddraig interjected, **' _Keep your eyes on her. She's dangerous. And she has a great ass._ '**

Brunhilde added, ' _And be sure to warn the others._ '

* * *

As Basara sat in his class with a sigh, Raynare, still disguised as Yuuma, walked up to him curiously. "Hey, Basara, where were you during lunch?"

Basara turned to her as she brought him from his thoughts. "With some friends. I ran into someone I hadn't seen in years."

"Ah…"

"Basara," Yuki suddenly interjected.

"What's u –?" Basara began to ask, only for Yuki to grab him by the arm and drag him out to the hallway.

Ddraig, excited, shouted, **' _We are going to a broom closet for sex!_ '**

Stopping some distance from the classroom, Yuki asked, "Basara. Why are you dating a fallen angel?"

"Uuhh…" Basara mumbled.

"The truth," Yuki demanded.

Basara sighed slightly. "Right. Well – wait, why are you so curious?"

"Tell me."

"Are you… jealous?"

"Suspicious."

"Well don't be."

"Tell me. And I won't."

Basara sighed with frustration and began, "She asked me out on a date because she apparently had orders to kill me." He grabbed her arm before she could run off from him. "Let me finish, Yuki, before you kill my girlfriend. She ended up not being able to do it and after some complicated situations she's now my Servant, like Mio. If she even thinks something against me the Curse will activate. Okay? She did this to let me know she would never harm me."

"Why?" Yuki asked after a pause.

"Huh?"

"Why would she do that?"

Basara scratched his head in consternation. "Well… I… don't really know. You'd probably have to ask her." He once again grabbed her arm. "Not now! Jeez you're impatient! Are you jealous of her or something Yuki?"

"No."

"Then _why_ are you acting like this?!"

"Is there a problem?" Yuuma asked as she approached the two, having heard the conversation.

Yuki simply stared at the fallen angel for several seconds. "Why are you pretending to be loyal to Basara?"

Yuuma narrowed her eyes and challenged, "What? I'm not pretending anything."

"Then why?"

Yuuma frowned in frustration as she glanced at Basara and then answered, "… Because I don't have any other choice." Tightening her fists she added, "I was tasked with killing him, but… I couldn't do it. And I couldn't go back to the Grigori after failing and I had nowhere else to go either. I was going to leave at first but Basara knocked me out."

Yuki immediately looked at Basara who retorted, "I couldn't just let her run off and get killed!"

Yuki remained silent for a moment and then sighed in resignation. "… Fine. But I want one."

Basara blinked in bewilderment. "… Eh?"

"A Master-Servant Pact. I want one."

Basara remained silent in shock as Ddraig shouted with joy, **' _Hell yeah!_ '**

Basara narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "No. I am not going to have you enslave yourself to me."

"Yes," Yuki immediately retorted.

"Why though?! Why do you want to become my servant?!"

Yuki stepped extremely close to him, causing Basara to gulp uncomfortably. "I want to form a Pact."

However, before the conversation could go any further, Suzune interrupted, "It's time for class."

 **' _Grab 'em now!_ ' **Ddraig howled.

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Basara stood from his desk and prepared to leave when Ddraig urged, **' _Oy, Kid, don't forget to go to ninja school before ya leave._ '**

' _Yeah, yeah,_ ' Basara responded as he left the classroom.

 **' _And remember to grab 'em!_ '**

Groaning, Basara and Brunhilde then shouted in unison, ' _Shut up!_ '

* * *

Shortly later, Basara made his way back to the Exotic Foods Club and walked in, catching the attention of Suzune as he did. "Ah, you're here. Good."

Basara then glanced to the side and saw two new faces alongside Homura and Hikage.

The first was a short girl with long, waist-length black hair and red eyes, though her left was covered by a black eyepatch with a pattern of three red tomoe arranged in a circle on it, and a noticeably flat chest wearing a gothic Lolita outfit consisting of a black, white, and teal colored, frilled dress, a matching bonnet, white stockings, black shoes, black ring anklets with cat head designs on them, along with black cat ears on top of her head, a black cat tail poking out of her dress, and a pair of small, black, feathered wings on her back.

The second was a young woman with long, waist-length, light blonde hair cut with straight bangs just above her bright green eyes, held to one side with a green clip who wore a knee-length, light green dress with a white slip underneath that just barely covered her sizable cleavage, leaving much of it exposed, a frilled, white choker, white gloves with matching arm warmers, a small white apron attached to a belt that held a large pouch and multiple crossbow bolts, a teal beret atop her head with a white bow on the top, white stockings, brown boots, and a large, curve, silver and black sword slung across her back.

Ddraig howled excitedly, **' _Another Neko and a busty blonde!_ '**

Suzune remarked, "I suppose you haven't met these two yet. They are another two of the club members. Mira," she paused as she pointed at the petite girl, "and Yomi," she then pointed to the blonde.

Yomi, eating a large bowl of bean sprouts, then glanced at Basara thoughtfully. "Hhmm… are you in the same class as me?"

Basara raised an eyebrow as he looked over the blonde. "… Beansprouts, really?"

"Humph, I'll have you know that they are the ultimate food."

Mirai looked him over in thought. "So he's the new one?"

Suzune nodded in response. "Yes, he is." Turning to Basara, Suzune continued, "Before we begin, I need to know where your level of knowledge lies compared to the others."

"Um… sure," Basara replied unsurely.

"What do you know of ninjutsu?"

Basara sighed lightly and answered, "I only know enough on how to use chakra for gravity seals. I don't even know those weird hand signs."

"I see." Sighing, Suzune put her hands together in a complex symbol before a plume of smoke burst next to her, dying down to reveal a copy of herself. "I suppose I will still need to train you then."

"Right…"

Ddraig suddenly bellowed, **' _Two sets of super boobs! Now grab 'em both!_ '**

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat away from the others with Suzune.

"The first item I will need to teach you is the twelve basic hand signs," she began. "Without them you won't be able to learn anything else."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right, and they are?"

Suzune began making complex symbols with her hands as she spoke. "Saru, Tatsu, Ne, Tori, Mi, Ushi, Inu, Uma, Tora, I Hitsuji, and U."

"I see…"

Ddraig interjected, **' _I'll memorize them if you grab 'em._ '**

' _I've memorized them already,_ ' Brunhilde interceded.

 **' _Aw…_ '**

* * *

 **And cut! That brings the fifth chapter of Gremory's Guardian to a close. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, be sure to post a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had questions about anything post a review about it and I will do what I can to address it. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must, I am often looking for ways to improve, but I think doing something you actually enjoy instead is a better use of everyone's time. I do not really have anything else to say, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	6. Meeting of a Lovely Nurse

**Chapter VI**

 **Hello and greetings to all! Yes, I have returned with the sixth chapter of Gremory's Guardian. I know it has been a little while since the last chapter, hopefully that is not too bad, and if it was, then I sincerely hope this chapter makes up for the wait. That said, I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter and I equally hope everyone enjoys this one as well. If you do, do not forget to leave a review letting me know. I would also like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help with this story, past, present, and future. Well, that is enough babbling, on with the reviewer responses!**

 **treeofsakuras: I assure that you will find out soon.**

 **CloneKiller187: I have no intention of bringing an end to this story any time soon. I am certainly glad to hear it. It still amazes me how much people enjoy this version of Ddraig, since I figured you'd all find him annoying.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Thanks! Hhmm... I haven't quite decided yet, honestly. I think I'll be going with fire or lightning given his connection to Ddraig and Brunhilde. Guess you only have one way to find out, huh? I have added a lot of new characters, so you'll have to narrow it down to specific characters you're unsure about.**

 **Animeloverq8: She certainly is. And yes, things will go crazy. Do you mean right now or in total for the story? Because right now the number's at about ten I think.**

 **GodZoro: A lot of people have been pointing that out, and while I understand the concern, the lead girl in a story often comes down to whichever one is my favorite. I will tell you that my favorite is one of the Testament girls, she just hasn't had enough involvement yet to become the lead.**

 **Athan Starclimber: Well don't worry, as soon as Basara does get a hand on those big bouncy baps Ddraig will stop that.**

 **dragon-cloud16: Um... what? Did I miss a previous conversation or something?**

 **shadowmane: Ah, I had no idea. I thought they were in England. For this specific story I'm just going to leave that particular detail as it is, but in any future time that it's mentioned I'll be sure to use the correct setting. Thanks for the info.**

 **FanFictionHunter: I'm not entirely sure on that detail about the Contract myself, but I assume some overlap is acceptable. Yeah, Ddraig probably will.**

 **dad90: A) Thanks.**

 **B) Maybe. In one of my stories Vali is female but I'm not sure if that'll be the case in this one.**

 **C) I did.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Probably not much longer.**

 **Minazaki: An... interesting guess, but no, it's not Wade.**

 **Chickenmano: You'll need to be a little more specific with me since, as you said, there's a lot of characters. Are you wanting all the characters or just the girls?**

 **Ryner510: Yeah, WTF is probably an appropriate response.**

 **Blade1986: Thank you. Yes, the Hanzo girls will get their debut later.**

 **Phew! That was a crap ton of reviews! But keep them coming people, I love it! Right, so with that out of the way, you all probably want to get to the actual story now, right?**

 **WARNING: There is a lime and multiple lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

Basara sighed in exhaustion as he made his way home. "Geez what a day…" he grumbled before stopping as his phone rang. He waited a moment, pondering if you wanted to answer it or not and eventually decided to pick up. "… Hello…?"

Jin, on the other end of the call, asked, "Hey, Basara, have a moment?"

Basara blinked in surprise at his father's call. "Yeah, amazingly."

"Good. Remember that old case of mine?"

Basara raised an eyebrow in mild confusion. "Yeah. The one you told me to never open."

With a light sigh, Jin replied, "I'd say it's time that changes. I left it under my dresser."

Basara tilted his in bewilderment. "Uuhh… okay."

* * *

After arriving back at the house, Basara quickly made his way to the room Jin had claimed for less than a day. Looking around the neatly sorted room, he crouched to search under the bed and found a small, flat, black, wooden box with a complex symbol emblazoned on the top. Opening it curiously, his expression flattened in a deadpan as he saw the contents.

Akeno, seeing the light coming from the supposedly unused room, walked in and saw Basara crouched on the floor. "Basara? Isn't this Jin's room?"

Basara, his eyes still fixate on the box in annoyed bewilderment, responded, "Dad had me come in here."

"Ah." Akeno leaned to the side slightly as she saw the box in his hands. "What's that box?"

"Chess pieces. And most of them are missing."

"Really?" Akeno questioned as she stepped closer and paled at the sight of the brightly glowing green chess pieces.

"Yeah. Half this chess set is missing along with both Kings." Basara glanced up in thought and noticed Akeno's shocked expression. "Something wrong?"

"Th – Those pieces…"

Basara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What about them?"

"These are Evil Pieces."

"… I've never heard of the game."

Akeno stood straight and explained, "It's not a game. They're used by Devils to assemble a Peerage. And the reason the King is missing is because it is inside the Set's owner."

Basara frowned in thought. "Huh… I wonder who owns it." His expression flattened as he heard both Brunhilde and Ddraig attempting to whistle innocently inside his head. ' _… It's me, isn't it…?_ '

Ddraig chuckled weakly. **' _Yep. We uh… kinda forgot to tell you 'bout finding a strange object in here. Completely Benny's fault._ '**

Brunhilde huffed in annoyance. ' _You decided to keep it secret too!_ '

 **' _You said it first! I just went with it because you said you'd walk around naked! And you still haven't done it!_ '**

Brunhilde sighed heavily in shame. ' _… I'm sorry Basara._ '

Basara's expression lowered in thought and confusion. ' _Does this mean… I'm not human?_ '

' _… No, you're not. I know that you're at least half-devil._ '

 **' _Try one third,_ '** Ddraig interjected.

Basara raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. ' _Huh?_ '

 **' _One third Devil. One third human and one third dragon._ '**

' _Dragon? How?_ '

 **' _… Seriously kid?_ '**

' _… You?_ '

 **' _Bingo!_ '**

"Basara?" Akeno suddenly interjected, pulling Basara from his internal conversation.

"Y – Yeah?" he muttered as he turned to her.

Akeno frowned in concern. "Are you alright?"

Basara sighed and shook his head in befuddlement. "No idea really. But… I'm pretty sure these are mine."

"… But, that would mean…"

Basara nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah… I'm part devil…"

Akeno sighed in thought before standing. "I see. I will go inform Rias."

Basara closed the box before standing and turning to her with a bewildered expression. "Huh? Wait, why?"

"Simple. You have an Evil Piece set. Meaning you are High Class."

"Okay…?"

"It means you're nobility."

Basara remained silent for a moment in shock. "… Eh?"

Ddraig, however, suddenly cheered, **' _We are going to get royal bitches!_ '**

Brunhilde groaned in annoyance. ' _Of course that's your first thought…_ '

 **' _What other thought is there?!_ ' ** Ddraig huffed in derision.

"We really should tell Rias," Akeno urged.

Basara frowned in uncertainty but nodded in understanding. "Okay…"

* * *

Shortly later, the two stood inside the Occult Research Club's room, standing across from Rias as the redhead sat at her desk.

"Another sudden meeting?" Rias noted in surprised confusion.

Akeno held up the Evil Piece set and showed it to her.

Rias examined the set and then looked back at Akeno. "And these belong to who?"

Akeno merely pointed silently to Basara.

Rias twitched an eyebrow before groaning in frustration. After a moment she reached into her desk and pulled out a large bottle of alcohol and began taking a heavy swig.

Basara frowned in confusion. "I thought the drinking age was –"

"Pah!" Rias moaned lightly before slamming the bottle down. "Okay! Now I'm ready to handle this insanity."

"So what do we do about this?" Akeno questioned.

Rias leaned back with a heavy sigh. "Call my brother…" She then glanced at the now empty wine bottle. "And get me more."

Akeno nodded in understanding. "Right."

* * *

Some time later, the trio stood in the clubroom along with Venelana, having explained situation.

Venelana sighed in thought as she took in the information. "Well this certainly is surprising."

Basara nodded in agreement with a groan. "You're telling me."

"I'm not entirely certain what this means, so for now we should keep it a secret."

"Right. So… what use are these things anyway?"

Venelana nodded in understanding to his confusion. "The Evil Pieces turn someone into a half-devil and grant them certain powers based on the piece."

Basara raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Really?"

With a nod, Venelana asked, "Yes. Tell me, did your father ever tell you about the Great War?"

"Uuhh…"

"Right. The Great War was an immense conflict between the angels, fallen angels, and devils. It lasted for tens of thousands of years. When the War finally ended, the populations of each race had been reduced drastically."

Basara nodded in understanding. "So I guess this was a way to rapidly refill the ranks?"

"Yes. Devils have an extremely low birthrate. It's a miracle that I had two children so close in age. The Evil Pieces were created for two reasons. The first was to quickly fill the ranks and the second was to settle disputes."

"Like a game?"

"Yes. The Rating Game. Previously, whenever two devils had a dispute, they would settle it either peacefully, through a discussion, or less so, through combat, assassination attempts, or sabotage."

"I see…" Basara muttered in disdain.

"All of those acts tend to cause injury or death, and as you can imagine, with a reduced population, we want to avoid that. So with the Evil Pieces, a devil gathers a Peerage and, in the event a dispute can't be settled with words, it is then up to Peerage versus Peerage."

Basara put a hand on his chin in thought. "Interesting."

Rias frowned with a huff. "It's not exactly a fair system though."

Basara turned to her curiously. "How so?"

"Because not all devils have an equal Peerage. Sometimes others will have stronger Servant-Devils or simply more. I know of several people who –"

Venelana put up a hand and interrupted, "That's enough, Rias. I agree the system is not perfect, but as it stands it's the best system we have."

Rias huffed in annoyance and took another drink of wine.

Basara frowned in confusion and turned to Venelana. "Is she actually allowed to do that…?"

Venelana nodded in response. "Devils stop growing for a few centuries after they reach eighteen. Not to mention Devils don't have a drinking age. She actually started this habit when she turned fourteen."

"… Do I even want to know why?"

"You'll learn soon enough. At any rate, you should probably start thinking about potential members of your Peerage. Oh, and I am sure your well aware of this but Light Magic is very dangerous to Devils."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Yes, I know. It's one of the first things we learned about you, er, us, I mean…" He trailed off with a groan. "This will take some getting used to…"

Venelana merely chuckled in amusement.

Rias raised her glass and, with a slight slur, mumbled, "On that we can –" her words being interrupted by a loud hiccup, "agree."

At that moment, Koneko and Yumi walked into the room, immediately regretting doing so.

Koneko held her biscuits close with a frown. "Prez is drunk again…"

Yumi began to tremble with worry. "Oh no…"

Akeno, however, quickly slipped out of the room unnoticed.

* * *

As Basara made his way back home, Ddraig whined loudly in disappointment. **' _Why couldn't we stay and watch the orgy?_ '**

' _I have other things to do,_ ' Basara retorted.

 **' _You don't deserve balls!_ '**

' _Oh shut up._ '

 **' _But you left before she began to truly fondle the blond fondly!_ '**

Suddenly, Brunhilde shouted, ' _Jump!_ '

Basara responded immediately, leaping into the air before a long, blue spear made of light hit the ground where he had been standing. With a snarl, he looked around for its owner. "Well _this_ is good…"

"Huh, guess you're pretty spry," a new voice remarked.

Basara turned suddenly and saw a man with short black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with matching ascot, black pants and shoes with a matching trilby standing nearby. "And you are…?"

The man smirked and retorted, "Dohnaseek. But I don't see how it matters to a dead man!" He immediately threw a barrage of light spears.

"Crap!" Basara growled before dodging to the side, narrowly avoiding the volley. "Boosted Gear!" Basara howled before the gauntlets appeared on his arms in a flash of light. "Now to take you down! Brunhilde!" The blade appeared in his grasp in a flurry of lights.

"That won't save you!" Dohnaseek growled before Basara charged. Dohnaseek dashed back and then threw more spears.

"Guardian!" Basara growled before slamming his sword down, a green dome of energy surrounding him, blocking the spears.

Dohnaseek snarled before leaping into the air and shooting another volley of spears at Basara, the brunette narrowly dodging before leaping up at him. Dohnaseek grinned darkly before throwing a spear directly at Basara.

Basara widened his eyes in shock. ' _Shit!_ ' he growled before the spear impaled his abdomen and sending him slamming into the ground.

"Now, just be a good devil and die."

"Like h – hell!" he growled as he stood weakly. "Demon Fang!" he howled as he stood, sending a blast of energy at Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek barely dodged the strike only to see Basara charging forward.

"Beast!" he shouted as he swung Brunhilde, sending a powerful blast of energy shaped like a dragon soaring at the man.

Dohnaseek growled in pain as he was sent flying at a wall.

Basara then raised his free hand as red energy began collecting and swirling in his palm. "Dragon Shot!" he bellowed as a powerful beam of energy shooting at Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek howled in pain as the blast sent him flying.

Basara sighed in relief before growling in pain as blood gushed from his wound. "Damn it…" he cursed as he stumbled to the side. "This is bad…" He slowly stumbled down a set of stairs into a small park.

Ddraig interjected, **' _Well Kid, you're healing normally. So just sit down somewhere in rest._ '**

Basara sighed but then stiffened when he heard a loud gasp nearby. Turning, he saw an attractive, young-looking woman with short blonde hair, several bangs framing her face along with a single cowlick atop her head, deep red eyes and fair skin wearing a white, long-sleeved turtleneck that did little to hide her considerable bust, a shin-length, dark purple skirt, black stockings and flat-bottom black shoes standing next to a swing set, looking at him in horror.

"Wh – What…?" the woman mumbled in shock before she saw the blood gushing from his abdomen.

"N – Need a little help here…" he mumbled weakly as he turned to the woman.

"N – No… stay away…"

"C – Come on… at least help me put pressure on this…!"

"I – If you get any closer… I… I…"

Basara took another step closer, immediately causing the woman's eyes to flash red as they widened in shock.

 **' _Ah shit,_ '** Ddraig cursed.

The woman suddenly opened her mouth, exposing long fangs in her mouth, and then bit down hard on Basara's neck.

 **' _Ah crap, you're gonna get fucked!_ '**

The woman suddenly snapped to her senses and immediately backed away from Basara in disbelief.

Basara growled and put a hand over the bite mark. "Wh – Why'd you bite me?!"

"I – I…!" she muttered in horror and disbelief before suddenly jumping away as a large, green light spear impacted the ground.

Basara turned suddenly to look at the would-be attacker but found his vision blurring and his consciousness leaving before he collapsed.

* * *

Basara later woke up, groggy and disoriented, in a location he did not recognize. As he gathered his bearings he realized he was in a large, spacious bed inside of a decided expensive apartment. "Oh great… Where am I?"

 **' _A sexy babe's bedroom?_ ' **Ddraig posited.

As if on cue, the door to the room opened, and in walked Chisato, clad only in a loosely worn, white button-down shirt overtop her lacy, dark brown panties, bra, garter, and stockings. Seeing Basara sitting up, her emerald eyes examined him carefully. "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

 **' _Oh fuck yeah!_ '**

Basara gulped heavily as he drank in the woman's voluptuous figure. "I – I'm okay…"

As she slowly sauntered towards him, looking over his body in thought, she noted, "You had a pretty serious injury, I'm surprised how fast it healed." Chisato then swiftly crawled onto the bed before straddling Basara, lifting his shirt to observe the area of his torso where the wound had been, now just a faded scar.

Ddraig remained silent for a moment in awe. **' _… Fuck her._ '**

Brunhilde huffed in derision. ' _Worm, shut up._ '

"It has healed nicely," Chisato noted in thought as she traced the scar gently before noticing a dark red tinge to his face and leaned close to examine him. "Is something wrong?"

"Uuhh…" Basara mumbled incoherently.

Ddraig snickered in amusement. **' _Yeah! You're not riding the dragon you're waking up!_ '**

Chisato blinked in surprise at a slight pressure below her and looked down to see the thick bulge in his pants pressing against her. "Oh my…"

Basara paled in worry. ' _Crap!_ '

Chisato scooted down on the bed to get a better look at his bulge. "It's gotten so big. Here, let me take care of that."

"W – Wait…!" Basara urged as Chisato lowered the zipper on his trousers, allowing his thick tool to stand tall.

Chisato widened her eyes slightly in surprise. "It seems you're quite healthy," she remarked as she slowly stroked his member with her slender fingers.

Basara flinched lightly at her touch before laughing weakly. "Th – Thanks…"

Chisato smirked as she leaned close to his tool, feeling it twitch in her hand as her breath brushed over it. "I'll need to use all my tricks if I want to release that pent up energy." Leaning closer, she lightly kissed the end of his penis before spreading her lips, engulfing his tool in the soft warmth of her mouth.

Basara grunted as Chisato's lips hugged his cock, her tongue swirling and wrapping around him as her hand stroked up and town in time with her mouth. ' _H – Her mouth's so tight…!_ '

Chisato gave a light smirk as her motions increased, her fingers gripping tighter and lips tightening. ' _He's twitching so much. I guess my mouth feels good to him._ ' Her mouth and hand began moving up and down his staff at a greater pace, her breaths brushing over it as her tongue stroked and caressed his length, taking in the flavor of his tool deeply.

Basara grunted as she began moving up and down even further, feeling himself hit against the back of her mouth, the entrance to her throat.

Chisato blinked and looked up at him in thought before pulling her hand away from his pole.

Basara frowned in mild confusion before feeling her mouth engulf him further, the back of her mouth press against the end of his cock, before the muscles gave way and he sank into her throat, submerging his tool into her mouth all the way to the base. A loud groan escaped Basara's lips as the muscles in Chisato's throat gripped him like iron, holding tight as her head bobbed up and down along his length, his shaft disappearing in and out of her lips as they held tight and her tongue swirled and danced along it, hugging and caressing every centimeter of it.

' _He's starting to swell so much,_ ' Chisato mumbled in her mind as her head moved faster and faster along his member, savoring the heat flowing into her body from it. ' _I suppose he must be reaching his limit._ ' Glancing up at him as she continued sliding up and down his mass, she thought excitedly, ' _Yes, it's alright Basara. Cum, cum whenever you like. Fill my throat with your heat._ '

Basara grunted before putting his hands on the back of her head. "I can't… it's coming…!"

Chisato widened her eyes as he slightly pushed his hips up and pulled her head down with his hands, plunging his dick all the way within her lips and down her throat as he swelled and swelled before bursting, gushing hot cum down her throat with powerful pulses. ' _Th – There's so much! It's filling my stomach!_ ' Her abdomen began to distend subtly as he continued pumping more and more of his essence into her body before finally releasing an exhaust sigh and slumping back. Taking a moment to breathe, Chisato pulled herself up from his cock as the last pulses filled her mouth. Sitting straight, she opened her mouth and proudly displayed the white spunk caking it before closing it once more and gulping it down joyfully.

 **' _Awesome…_ ' **Ddraig mumbled in awe.

Chisato sighed contentedly before smiling lightly. "There was quite a lot in there. So, feeling better?"

Basara gulped heavily before responding with a slow nod. "… Yes."

Chisato smiled contently. "I'm glad to hear it. I work in the nurse's office, so if it's ever bothering you again, come find me and I'll take care of it for you."

"Right… Um… I should probably get home."

Chisato frowned slightly. "This late at night? That won't do at all. You're still recovering and I was just about to make dinner. You can go home after school tomorrow."

"Okay… What about my uniform?"

"I'll wash it. You can use my shower if you like as well."

Ddraig snickered lightly. **' _She is so gonna join._ '**

"If you need, I can also wash your back." With a smirk, Chisato added, "Or your front."

Basara stiffened and slapped a hand over his nose.

 **' _Fuck yeah!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

' _No!_ ' Basara immediately shot back.

* * *

Basara sighed in relief as he sat in the bath inside Chisato's apartment. ' _For an apartment, this is a pretty big bath._ '

 **' _Big enough for shower sex,_ '** Ddraig commented, resulting in an annoyed sigh from Basara.

' _No._ ' Basara's attention was drawn away from his internal dialogue when he heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Basara, do you need anything?" Chisato asked through the wall.

 **' _Yes!_ ' **Ddraig howled loudly, though Chisato could not hear him.

Basara gulped in resignation. "N – No, I'm okay!"

Chisato immediately opened the door, her body completely uncovered and visible to Basara's vision, causing him to immediately cover his eyes.

"D – Didn't you hear me?! I said I'm okay!"

"Hm?" Chisato merely hummed as she walked towards him.

"Wh – What do you need…?!"

Chisato smirked before licking her lips as she approached him, noticing his stiffened member poking up out of the water. "It seems you're having another reaction."

Basara stiffened and gulped. "W – Well, s – seeing you naked is kinda… arousing…"

Chisato blinked in surprise and then smiled softly. "That's good to hear," she mumbled softly.

Basara blinked and turned to her, his face instantly turning red as his eyes drank in the form of her body, her large, round breasts hanging softly from her torso, her flat stomach gliding down perfectly towards her hairless mound.

Chisato smiled and slowly stroked her hands down her body. "Do you want to experience it?"

Basara gulped heavily.

 **' _Yes!_ '** Ddraig howled.

"H – How am I supposed to respond to that?" Basara grumbled.

Chisato walked towards him, slowly moving into the water, her globes swaying as she sat on his lap before putting her hands on his cheeks softly. "Then how about you don't think and just do?"

Basara gulped heavily as his eyes slowly traveled down her body, seeing sweat and condensation slowly glistening down her form. ' _I don't think… I can hold it anymore…_ ' Basara flinched slightly before suddenly lunging forward and pushing Chisato against the opposite wall of the bath.

Chisato widened her eyes in surprise before smirking and putting a hand on his chest. "This is my first time, though I don't expect you to be gentle. Simply do as you wish until you're satisfied."

Basara's eyes widened before he grasped her breast tightly with his hand and pressed his lips firmly against hers. His tongue immediately reached out into Chisato's mouth, grasping and swirling around hers.

Chisato trembled and moaned as his hand worked over her globe, kneading and rolling it in his fingers firmly.

His hand slid down her orb, cupping it firmly, before they clenched tightly, squeezing the soft mass in his fingers. He lurched back in surprise, pulling his tongue from her mouth as bright milk erupted from her tip. "Wh – What the…?"

Chisato, her face deeply reddened with lust, came back, "Do you like it? If you enjoy my milk, drink to your heart's desire."

Basara gazed up at her in contemplation and surprise before gripping her bright peak with his mouth, pulling and sucking and squeezing as milk began flowing freely from her tip.

Her head rocked back with a powerful moan as his mouth and one hand squeezed and sucked on one breast as his other hand continued kneading and rolling the other. "I – It's so… good… My body's getting so hot just from this…!"

Basara continued sucking on one breast, drinking in the delicious milk pouring from it, as his hand pinched the nipple of her other globe. At the same time, his other hand released the orb his mouth was occupying and slowly slid down her stomach, caressing her flat, firm abdomen, passed over her round hips, and stroking her thigh firmly before moving between her toned legs.

Chisato tensed at his touch, causing him to look up at her curiously. With a small smile, her face red with lust, she urged, "It's alright. It was only a reaction." Her legs then moved aside, showing her bright pink folds to Basara's reach.

His hand slowly grazed up her soft inner thigh, making its way to her mound where he reached out a single finger and slowly stroked her lower lips.

"Hau!" Chisato moaned out as she threw her head back, feeling heat pulse through her body from Basara's touch. She grit her teeth in pleasure as he bit down softly on one nipple and pinched the other, pulling her breasts to the side sharply and releasing them, an audible slap emanating as the two mounds swung back into place.

His finger continued stroking her soft folds before feeling her expectant lips pull him inside. Basara awed at the intense heat and softness enwrapping his finger, squeezing like a vice while at the same time covering his skin incredible pleasure. Wasting nary a second, his finger began plunging to and fro in her lips, foraging deeper and deeper with each push as it twirled inside.

Chisato moaned and panted heavily as Basara's right hand rolled and kneaded her left breast firmly, his fingers sinking in and out of the soft globe, occasionally flicking past her peak, and his left hand rest on her mound, his finger plunging in and out of her hole, burying itself to the second knuckle. Saliva streaming down her chin as her cries of ecstasy rang out, Chisato peered down at him. "B – Basara… more… I want to feel… more…" she begged, her words broken up by moans.

Responding immediately, his middle finger was joined by his ring finger, spreading her walls slightly more as the two digits swirled inside of her, twisting and plunging, stirring the tissues deep inside.

"A – Ah!" she cried out. "Your fingers… they're so… so deep…! Please… more! Move more!"

Basara did as requested, forcing his fingers up to the base knuckle inside of her, his digits completely enraptured by the walls of her vagina. He marveled as he felt her maidenhead peck against the ends of his fingers.

Chisato slumped back slightly, huffing and moaning. "What's wrong?"

"You're still… a virgin?"

Chisato chuckled lightly and leaned closer to him. "I told you, didn't I?" Her amused smile then lowered slightly in a dismayed frown. "Did you… doubt me?"

Basara stiffened slightly and gulped nervously. "U – Uh, that's… I mean…"

Chisato chuckled lightly before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. "I'm only teasing." She put a hand on his rod, feeling it twitch lightly at her touch. "This one feels close to bursting. And I'm not far myself."

Basara looked at her with mild confusion before she gently pulled his fingers from her hole, her body shivering slightly at the movement. "Ch – Chisato…?"

Chisato smiled warmly before leaning back, her hands spreading the lips of her lower mouth. "Now, come, Basara. I want to feel you inside."

Basara gulped down nervous saliva as he looked at the sight of Chisato, her body partially submerged in water, sweat and condensation glistening down the curves of her form, her bright nipples standing stiff and erect with arousal, her cheeks red with lust, and her eyes clouded with thoughts of intercourse. The image before him overwrote his higher senses and he acted purely on instinct, lunging forward at Chisato.

"B – Basara!?" she gasped in surprise before one of his hands lifted her leg and positioned his tool at her entrance.

"I can't… take it anymore…" Basara urged before immediately plunging his dick into Chisato's tight cavern wincing and grunting as the soft warmth gripped around him like a vice.

"Hau!" Chisato cried out in a loud voice as Basara's penis spread her walls firmly upon entry. "It… it's in…"

"No… not yet…" Basara retorted, pushing forward slightly, feeling her hymen against his lower head.

"What do you –?" Chisato asked before a loud cry of mixed ecstasy and agony shot from her lips as Basara's member tore through her virginity, sending bolts of pain and pleasure shooting through her.

Basara trembled slightly before releasing a sigh and looking in Chisato's eyes. "Now… I'm truly in."

Chisato merely returned her gaze at him before leaning her head up to him, lightly extending out her tongue.

Basara grasped her tongue with his lips, pulling and sucking on the tissue, fully taking in its flavor before he began moving his hips, his tool forcing back and forth in Chisato's tunnel, arousal and blood flowing from her body with each gyration of his body.

"Ah… ah…!" Chisato huffed and moaned with each plunge of Basara's body.

Basara swirled his tongue over Chisato's, sucking on it vigorously, and then slid in past her tongue, into her mouth, and slipped under tongue, caressing and tasting the soft part under the muscle. His hands squeezed, rolled, and kneaded her round orbs thoroughly, milk flowing out heavily and coating her flesh and his fingers. His finger then moved to her stiffened peak and pressed down on it, the tip sinking into the areola as his digit attempted to dig into it, milk squirting and spraying wildly from the pressure.

Chisato moaned into Basara's mouth as she felt his cock dig further into her garden. ' _I – It's so hot and thick… it fits perfectly inside me…_ ' she muttered in her mind as he burrowed deeper into her.

Basara grunted as he felt Chisato wrap around him tighter. ' _This is amazing…! It's as if… it's as if her pussy is perfectly shaped for my dick…!_ '

Chisato's face began to grow redder as she felt the end of Basara's hose begin to peck against her cervix, approaching her deepest part. ' _Y – You're going so deep inside me… Basara! Yes, keep going! Go further, hit harder… carve your shape into me! I only want you in me!_ '

Basara grunted lightly as her walls coiled around him tighter. ' _She's getting so tight around me…! It feels like she's going to crush my dick! Her insides feel so incredible that my head's getting kinda foggy…_ ' Basara released Chisato's breasts and pulled away from her lips, leaving her momentarily confused, before he grabbed her knees and lifted her legs high towards her torso and began plunging up into her mound with extra force, his tool hitting her deepest door.

Chisato threw her head back and howled with bliss. "Yyeess!" she cried out loudly. "Th – That's it! You're stirring my insides like a drill! It's so amazing that I'm losing my mind!"

Basara's hips began moving with alacrity, the water of the bath sloshing and splashing with Chisato's nectar and blood stirred up in its contents. "My dick… it feels like… it's melting…"

Chisato raised her head to look into Basara's eyes, her eyes cloudy with lust and a weak smile of pleasure on her face. "I think my whole body is going to melt from your cock… Basara. My head is empty… all I can think about is your hot rod plowing deep inside in my body. I don't think I'll be able to live without your dick anymore. I hope… you're ready to take responsibility for that."

Basara chuckled with a smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way." With a grunt, the pace of his thrusts increased to a feverish pace. "I – I hope… you're ready… Chisato! I'm about… to cum!"

Chisato's eyes widened with an elated smile. "Y – Yes, cum! Fill me up with your baby batter! Quench my thirst with your hot dick milk!" she exclaimed as she felt her cervix weaken from the impacts of his dick, the entrance to her womb giving way to Basara's long dragon. Her head fell back and her breasts jiggled furiously as Basara slammed deeply and quickly into her body. "I can't take it any longer! My mind's going blank!"

"Let's… cum together…!" Basara urged as his hose began to swell with semen before slamming deeply into Chisato's body with one last push, the opening to womb spreading slightly.

"Hhaauu!" Chisato cried out loudly in elation as Basara's cock burst inside her, gushing cum into her womb with force, filling her body with his thick warmth, her walls squeezing and gripping on him to force his balls dry as her climax shot from her body like a jet into the waters of the bath.

 **' _Whoa…_ ' **Ddraig mumbled in awe as Chisato slumped back with exhaustion.

Basara gulped heavily in worry. "I can't believe this… I am turning into a pervert…"

 **' _I'm so proud…_ ' **Ddraig noted with appreciation as Basara heard Brunhilde weeping.

Chisato slowly fell asleep before a smile formed on her lips.

Basara merely sighed in disbelief.

* * *

"What a day…" Basara groaned as he finished preparing the meal Chisato had started.

 **' _What a glorious day!_ ' **Ddraig cheered.

' _Go die in a hole!_ ' Brunhilde howled angrily.

 **' _Aw, come on, don't be so mean._ '**

Brunhilde merely retorted with a growl.

As Basara cooked, Chisato, still nude as before, slowly limped into the kitchen. "Smells good…"

Basara turned in surprise, blushing as he saw her body. "Oh, you're up. How are you feeling Haseg –?"

Chisato put a finger on his lips to interrupt him with a playful smile. "Call me Chisato. And I'm feeling wonderful."

"O – Okay. Can I ask you a question Has – er, Chisato?"

"Yes, I am single," Chisato answered swiftly.

Basara face-faulted before shouting, "Not that!"

Chisato blinked in confusion. "Oh? Then what?"

Basara sighed in annoyance. "Why'd you do all this?"

"Simple."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to."

Basara flattened his brow in frustration. "… That seems like a really weird reason to do such… i – Intimate stuff with someone you don't even know."

Chisato remained silent for a moment in annoyance.

"O – Of course, d – don't think that means I'm not happy! I'm just… confused."

"I see…" Chisato muttered.

"Is something… wrong?"

Chisato shook her head in response. "Nothing." ' _Note to self. Torture Jin using a rusty spoon._ ' "I'm surprised you were able to finish the meal I started."

Basara blinked in surprise and then turned to the pot. "Huh? Oh. Well my dad can't cook worth a salt so I've had to handle it for the past few years."

"I see. So you're living with your cousin now, right?"

Basara nodded in reply. "Yeah. I hadn't seen her in a few years. She really grew."

"Truly. She's the envy of the school, you know."

Basara sighed slightly. "I heard."

Ddraig snickered in amusement. **' _And bloated. Twice._ '**

"She seems to have become attached to you quite quickly," Chisato noted.

"Yeah…" Basara mumbled, causing Ddraig to snicker again.

* * *

Later in the night, Basara sighed as he sat at the table with Chisato, the beauty now clothed in a simple white blouse.

"I – I'll sleep on the couch," Basara commented uneasily.

"No," Chisato and Ddraig urged instantly.

"H – Huh?"

"You're sleeping with me," Chisato demanded.

Basara stiffened and gulped in worry. "A – Are you sure…?"

"I am," Chisato answered bluntly.

"… O – Okay…"

* * *

That night, Basara sighed as he laid in Chisato's bed, turned away from her with a red face as she laid next to him, clad only in a thin, dark brown bra that did little to hide her orbs, and matching panties, again barely covering her mound.

Chisato glanced over at Basara and put a hand on his cheek, causing him to tense momentarily. "Something wrong? Can't sleep?"

Basara, his face red as he glanced back at Chisato, attempted to keep his gaze away from her shapely figure. "N – No…"

Chisato frowned slightly in thought. "I see… Maybe we could do something to tire you out?"

Basara gulped slightly in worry as he had a pretty good idea of what Chisato was referring to. "L – Like what…?"

Chisato gently moved herself atop Basara, straddling her waist over his before smirking playfully. "I think I can come up with a few ideas."

Basara gulped deeply as Chisato began moving her hips back and forth slowly, sliding her mound over his tool hidden in his pants.

"Fufu, looks like it's still nice and hard."

"W – Well," he muttered weakly, "given what I'm seeing, it's not surprising."

Chisato slowly rubbed her increasingly wet mound over his trousers before moving back and pulling back on the zipper, causing his python to stand firmly. "Oh, I think it might even be bigger than before."

"R – Really…?" he stammered.

Chisato moved forward, sliding her darkly stained panties to the side, her arousal dripping down to his tool.

"Th – There's so much…" he mumbled as his cock was drenched in her juice.

Chisato smiled before sliding her lips along the underside of his dick. "Naturally. My body wants to feel you inside me again."

Basara grunted as the warmth of her pussy slid up and down his shaft, drowning him in her fluids. "D – Damn… my head's spinning…"

Chisato giggled in amusement. "Does my pussy feel that good to you?"

"I – It feels amazing…" Basara grumbled before she raised herself from him, his hose drenched in her liquid, a single strand of arousal connecting them.

"Now, how about we move it deeper?" she noted before positioning his staff and swiftly lowering herself onto it, a loud splash of love juice spraying from his pole forcing her garden open. "Hau! It's spreading me so wide… it's even wider than before…!"

Basara grunted as Chisato bounced up and down on his dick happily, her fluids splashing wildly with her movements.

Chisato huffed and moaned as her body moved to and fro atop Basara's staff, each drop of her hips pulling it closer to her womb. "Your dick is digging so deep inside of me… stirring my pussy. It's making my whole body hot!" she exclaimed as her luscious orbs jumped up and down. "Hyau!" she cried out as Basara's hands reached up suddenly and grasped her breasts tightly, his fingers sinking into their heavenly mass.

Basara rolled and massaged her tits firmly, swaying them in and out, compressing them before pulling them, milk flowing from them sharply.

"D – Don't let my milk get wasted…" Chisato pleaded, her face flushed with pleasure as she began shifting her weight back and forth, stirring and twirling Basara's dick.

Taking Chisato's words in, Basara leaned up swiftly, pulled the peaks of her melons close, and began vigorously sucking on both simultaneously, greedily drinking the nectar flowing out as her walls gripped his tool like a vice, her moist warmth surrounding him. ' _My dick feels like it's melting… I don't think I could ever get enough of this!_ ' he shouted in his mind before deciding to not let Chisato do all the work and began moving his own hips up and down in time with Chisato's his cock slamming up as she dropped down.

Chisato threw her head back and let out a loud moan of ecstasy as she felt Basara plunge deep into her, his other head knocking at the door to her womb. "I – I can feel it…! It's hitting me so deep!" Her eyes began clouding with pleasure as the sensation of Basara's tool forging so far into her as he sucked on her breasts sent waves of ecstasy pulsing through her body.

As he continued to drink from her breasts, his hands wrapped around the sides of her orbs and squeezed tightly, eliciting a loud moan from the beauty as even more milk shot from her peaks.

"My head's getting so foggy… my body's so hot!"

Basara grunted as his thrusts picked up speed, hitting against her cervix with even greater force. "Ch – Chisato…" he mumbled lightly as he continued drinking her milk.

"Y – Yes!" Chisato moaned out as she wrapped her arms around his head, burying it deeper in her cleavage. "I'm near my limit as well, so cum. Cum and fill me with your semen!" she cried out before dropping her hips faster, in time with Basara's hips, causing him to impact her deepest door even harder, its resistance beginning to wane.

"C – Crap… I can't… I can't hold it any longer!" he growled, voice muffled by Chisato's cleavage and the milk gushing from it before he slammed his waist up with intense force as Chisato dropped her hips, pushing open the door to her womb and ejecting cum into her with force, splashing against the back wall of her womb.

Chisato threw her head back and arched her body, screaming out with elation as her entire body climaxed in response to Basara's essence pouring into her, filling her womb with his seed. "Zh – Zhere'sh… sho mush…" she mumbled out weakly as his tool pulsed, pumping more jizz into her body.

After several moments her body slackened and she fell back, falling from his staff.

Basara slumped back, breathing heavily.

Chisato sighed and sat up with a smile. "Look, Basara," she noted, getting his attention as she spread her folds, his essence flowing out slowly. "This place is only for you."

Basara gulped and looked ahead with awe as the beauty ahead of him said those words.

"Are you exhausted yet?" Chisato questioned with anticipation.

Basara glanced down before looking back up at her with a smile, his rod still standing tall. "I think I've got a few more rounds in me."

"Fufu," Chisato giggled with amusement as she crawled towards him, "then let's not waste any time."

"You're right," Basara quickly before getting to his knees and grabbing Chisato's head.

"What are you –?" Chisato began to ask, her voice halted as Basara's thick hose plunged into her mouth. Her eyes widened as he began thrusting back and forth suddenly, his dick gliding over her tongue. ' _He's being so forceful! Have I… have I awakened his sexual deviant…?_ ' Her eyes curled up happily as he continued thrusting, her lips gripping his staff as her tongue curled around the shaft, caressing and tasting his tool as it filled her mouth.

' _This can't be happening!_ ' Brunhilde shouted in horror.

 **' _Hohoh!_ '** Ddraig bellowed in awe. **' _He's really fuckin' her mouth! You go kid!_ '**

' _No, stop! She didn't tell you to!_ '

' _I don't know what's come over me…_ ' Basara muttered in his head. ' _It's just that when I saw her like that… and then saw her lips so close… I couldn't hold back. I just… I just want to fill every part of her!_ ' With his resolution sealed, he began thrusting with more vigor, plunging deeper into Chisato's soft mouth with each motion, feeling her lips grasp like a vice and her tongue swirl and curl around his cock, coating it in her saliva.

' _He's hitting my mouth so hard,_ ' Chisato moaned in her mind as her breaths passed over his pole, ' _if it keeps up like this, I won't be able to live without his penis._ '

Basara grunted lightly as he felt Chisato's panting breaths brush over his length. "Your mouth feels incredible, Chisato. And it seems like you're liking it too. I think I… should… give you more!" he exclaimed before thrusting with greater force, hitting the back of her mouth harshly, the resistance quickly giving way before his tool plunged into her throat.

Her eyes widened as his cock forced its way into her throat, gorging and spreading the muscles. ' _His penis is so big! It's stretching my neck so much! It feels so incredible…! Just the idea that he's going to pump his hot cum down my throat… it almost brings me to climax…_ ' Heat shot through her body with each impact of his rod, forcing deeper and deeper into her throat, burying itself further past her mouth.

"Y – Your throat… feels amazing…" Basara grunted as her tongue continued coating and swirling over his tool, her throat gripping him firmly.

"I – I'm going crazy…!" Chisato muttered weakly, her voice muffled as Basara's staff buried further and further down her throat, its shape bulging in her neck. "Please… harder! Do my mouth-pussy harder!"

 **' _Damn kid, you're even bringin' out her pervert!_ '** Ddraig howled excitedly.

Chisato huffed and moaned loudly, her body shifting back and forth in tune with Basara's thrusts, saliva and precum streaming from her lips.

Basara felt her nose pecking against his lower torso as he buried his cock to the base down her throat, its warm softness gripping him in a heavenly embrace. "My cock feels like it's going to melt! I don't think… I can hold it any longer!"

Chisato's eyes widened before curling slightly happily. "Yesh!" she shouted back, albeit muffled. "Cum! Fill my throat, my body, with your hot cum!"

Basara thrust his hips to and fro with greater force and speed, the sound of Chisato's mouth and throat swirling over his cock filling the air, her saliva mixed with his fluids splashing about.

Her body began to tremble and heat up more as he began to swell inside her. ' _Yes, it's coming! My whole body is going to be filled with his seed!_ '

His breath was reduced to grunts as he fucked her mouth with intense force before suddenly coming to a stop.

Chisato's eyes widened as his hose burst inside her throat, gushing huge amounts of semen down to her stomach, her body gleefully gulping and swallowing every drop, her neck bulging with each shot. ' _Th – There's so much… I don't think I'll be able to drink it all._ '

Basara's tool continued to pulse, gushing his essence into her, before he began pulling his tool from her lips, filling her throat and mouth with his cum, her cheeks swelling with the fluid, before he pulled himself from her mouth, one last gush erupting as he sprayed her body with his seed.

Chisato trembled as she reached her own end, her juices gushing from her pussy with some of the cum still inside her. She fell to the side on the bed, her mouth falling open with thick semen flowing out.

Basara sighed and looked to the side, gulping deeply as he saw the panting, blushing, lust-filled form of Chisato lying next to him, cum coating and staining her skin as even more slowly poured from both sets of lips, his essence thoroughly caking every inch of her.

* * *

The next morning, Basara groaned as he made his way to school. "Four times… It took four times…"

 **' _I am so proud…_ ' **Ddraig commented proudly.

Brunhilde wept in frustration. ' _I'm so ashamed…_ '

' _Same here…_ '

Ddraig huffed and chastised, **' _Wimp._ '**

' _Asshole._ '

"Basara," Akeno suddenly urged, standing directly behind the brunette, pulling him from his internal dialogue.

"Gah!" Basara shouted in shock as he turned to her.

With a pout, partially at his reaction, Akeno questioned, "Where were you last night?"

Basara stiffened momentarily before deciding hiding the truth was not a good idea. "With Chisato."

Akeno raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. "Hasegawa-Sensei?"

Basara nodded in reply. "Yeah."

Akeno frowned slightly in thought. "I see… why?"

Basara remained silent for a moment, sweat beginning to pour down his body in worry.

"Basara…"

Basara stiffened before shouting hurriedly, "Oh look at the time for class gottagobye!" before rushing off.

"B – Basara!" Akeno called out before sighing as he vanished in the distance.

* * *

Basara sighed in exhaustion as he made his way into class. "That was too close…"

"Oh? What was?" Aika asked with a smirk.

Basara stiffened and turned to her suddenly. "H – Huh? Oh, nothing important."

Aika snickered playfully. "Kuku, based on how sweaty you are that's doubtful."

Basara twitched an eyebrow and shot back, "It is nothing. Now drop it."

Aika pouted in disappointment as he walked past her. "You're no fun."

Ddraig snickered and commented, **' _Oh she doesn't know how wrong she is. Maybe you should take her to a broom closet and prove her wrong?_ '**

' _Not a chance,_ ' Basara growled.

"Everyone in your seats," Suzune urged as she entered the room.

 **' _Grab 'em!'_**

* * *

As the classes through the day continued, Basara groaned in exhaustion. "So… tired… Need… sleep…"

As he sat, the brown-haired girl he had run into on his first day approached him. "Hey, you're Naruse's big brother, right?"

Basara, still sleepy, turned to her in confusion. "Huh? Yeah, why?"

The girl frowned subtly before continuing, "I'm Murayama, we met when you first got here. Sort of."

"Ah."

Murayama remained silent for a moment before suddenly remarking with a smile, "I'm glad to see that not all the guys are like that Perverted Duo. Those two are disgusting. Did you know they actually peeped on the Kendo Club while we were changing?"

"Oh?" Basara asked suspiciously as his eyes narrowed.

Murayama huffed in irritation. "Yeah, jerks."

"I see… can I borrow one of your bokkens then?"

Murayama turned to him in mild surprise. "Huh? Um, sure. What for?"

"To neuter them."

Suzune suddenly smacked him on the back of the head. "No unneeded violence."

Basara twitched an eyebrow in frustration.

"It's lunch time, so you shouldn't sit around doing nothing."

Basara nodded in understanding. "Right."

Ddraig snickered and remarked, **' _Yeah, we could sit around drinking her milk._ '**

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat in the cafeteria, slowly eating his meal. ' _I guess I should probably tell Akeno…_ ' "Yeah… better do it now…" As he stood from the table, he glanced to the side and saw Sakura sitting nearby on her own. He remained in thought for a moment before going over to her. "You alright?"

Sakura stiffened at his voice before turning to him and almost instantly putting a hand over her neck with a smile. "Y – Yeah, I'm okay, Senpai."

' _She's lying,_ ' Brunhilde remarked.

Basara looked around momentarily in thought before turning back to her. "Where are the others?"

"Um… A – Akiha and her sisters had some things to deal with," Sakura answered quietly.

"I see…" he muttered, unconvinced.

 **' _She's a bad liar,_ '** Ddraig remarked. **' _Very bad._ '**

Basara remained silent for a moment in thought. "Want me to eat lunch with you instead."

Sakura turned to him in surprise and confusion, blushing slightly. "H – Huh?"

"Do you want me to eat lunch with you? You look lonely after all."

"U – Um… sure…"

* * *

 **And finito! That brings the sixth chapter of Gremory's Guardian to an end. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to post a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had any questions about anything be sure to leave a review with your questions and I will do what I can to address them. If what you want is a list of characters, please be specific about which characters you are wanting information on or what types you want the list to be. And if you did not enjoy the chapter... sorry? Post a review if you must, but might I suggest doing something you actually enjoy instead? Anyway, I do not have any other drivel to add, so with that, bye-bye!**


	7. Meeting of a Nun and First Pieces

**Chapter VII**

 **Hello and greetings to all my wonderful readers! Yes, I have returned with a new chapter of Gremory's Guardian! I know it has been a while since the last one, which I hoped you all enjoyed. Many of you did at least, so that is good. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well, so be sure to leave a review if you did. That said, I would like to thank my coauthor, Bakuto Masaki, for all of his support with the story so far and in the future. With nothing else to add, let us move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **laffinu: Oh you most certainly will. Well I don't remember that being a stipulation, just that doing so would break the Pact, and even if it did I'd just remove that bit so she _could_ have sex. Then hopefully you'll be pleased.**

 **Sandman001: Well here's the continuation.**

 **DarkPirateKing69: Nah, I remember him being sufficiently strong as well in canon. I may have made him a little stronger in this than canon, but there's also the fact that Basara isn't at full strength either.**

 **Well I thank you for the compliments. Cool.**

 **I will do my best.**

 **Guest: Of course it's not. I just have a lot of stories I'm juggling and I tend to focus on 2-3 at a time for a few months. Well thanks, I think.**

 **theraceytracey: Why thank you, and I am. Oh you most certainly will, and how very true that is. I will do what I can, though I admit it's nice to get some input from the opposite sex, so I'll try and give Basara a few more things to say. Though a few suggestions as to what you're referring to might help. We're only getting started on the lemons, so don't worry, he'll have more later on.**

 **I'm not sure if I'll do the one whole year of sex but there will definitely be threesomes.**

 **correnhimself316: Nah, she was taking some Succubus-made pills that induce lactation for sexual purposes.**

 **ichigo sasashi: Glad to hear you've enjoyed it so much. I hope you continue to do so in the future.**

 **GodZoro: I know what Chisato is in canon, but in this story she's not a god. I'm not quite ready to say what she is just yet but it's not like canon.**

 **Guest: Cool. Oh there will definitely be more with Chisato and with the other teachers. She'll get her moment, don't worry. They might be but he can handle them. Maybe, but the guys in my stories are usually so strong that a girl being dominant is sort of out of place.**

 **fisherlaw373: Thanks. Oh don't worry, the other teachers will get their moments, most of them at least. Mio will too. Yeah, he doesn't get too many. Lots.**

 **RedDragonRevan: Probably not soon but eventually.**

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla: Many.**

 **I've heard about it endlessly but have little interest in it.**

 **pilgrimtod: Cool, glad you liked it. Yes, with each encounter he gets more stamina. Oh yeah, he'll give them lots. He's going to get many, last time I checked it was over thirty. He'll get most of them and some of the not-so-single women too.**

 **Guest: Well name ones in particular and I'll let you know.**

 **therealtwoface9: Man, that's quite a lot of enjoyment. You will.**

 **1) Of course she will, and yes.**

 **2) She's not a god, but her race will become important.**

 **3) It's unlikely as I have no need for them to get pregnant. They would. It's plot condom, sorry.**

 **brianday557: I see. Well he will later on, his stamina's still building. Very low. Already answered that. I've not read the LN so any similarities were purely coincidental.**

 **superpeirce: I see. Christian, I guess would be the simplest answer. Yes, Testament of Sister New Devil is based on a Light Novel.**

 **ren tsugami: Guess she is.**

 **No they do not. That would make a rather good Omake.**

 **Many.**

 **Haha! That _would_ be hilarious!**

 **eddielog101: He might, and maybe. I see.**

 **The Storm Master 567: Chisato Hasegawa, a nurse from his school in canon.**

 **philipbaxton: Glad to hear that. Oh you will. Is that so? Cool. Most of the girls will with a few exceptions. I'm glad to hear you like it so much.**

 **Blade1986: Yup. Guess you'll find out eventually, hm?**

 **Sonicdude8: It was slightly shorter than my usual chapters.**

 **Minazaki: Mostly the same as the anime Tsukihime.**

 **thechampionmike957: I've been seeing that a lot. Nope, never read a single word of the LN, this is just stuff I wanted to see him do to her. Cool. You certainly will. Don't worry, the titjob will come, no pun intended.**

 **Soon. With as many girls as there will be it would be unfeasible to save her to last. It will. She will. Zero on any of those girls.**

 **She will soon.**

 **Wolf626: I have reconsidered femVali. That is all I will say.**

 **Animeq8: Nine I believe, though that's just counting from memory.**

 **FanFictionHunter: Oh? And who do you think that was? Nope, she doesn't.**

 **Guess you'll have to find out.**

 **Shincore: I had my reasons for him being slightly overpowered.**

 **TheGodZoro: I will. He most certainly will. You're right there, nothing can beat that. You will.**

 **Because I'm not Batman: Oh don't worry, I have some plans for Grayfia. And she may. Don't worry, we're all pervs here.**

 **And done! Good god there were so many! I love it, keep them coming people! I also noticed that a whole lot of people were asking about Zest, I just want to make it clear, Zest _will_ appear in this story. Anyway, with all of that out of the way, on with the chapter!**

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat in the cafeteria, slowly eating his meal. ' _I guess I should probably tell Akeno…_ ' "Yeah… better do it now…" As he stood from the table, he glanced to the side and saw Sakura sitting nearby on her own. He remained in thought for a moment before going over to her. "You alright?"

Sakura stiffened at his voice before turning to him and almost instantly putting a hand over her neck with a smile. "Y – Yeah, I'm okay, Senpai."

' _She's lying,_ ' Brunhilde remarked.

Basara looked around momentarily in thought before turning back to her. "Where are the others?"

"Um… A – Akiha and her sisters had some things to deal with," Sakura answered quietly.

"I see…" he muttered, unconvinced.

 **' _She's a bad liar,_ '** Ddraig remarked. **' _Very bad._ '**

Basara remained silent for a moment in thought. "Want me to eat lunch with you instead."

Sakura turned to him in surprise and confusion, blushing slightly. "H – Huh?"

"Do you want me to eat lunch with you? You look lonely after all."

"U – Um… sure…"

Basara nodded with a smile before sitting down next to her.

After a moment she looked at him with concern. "A – Are you sure it's okay for you to be here…?"

"Yeah, why?" he retorted.

Ddraig interjected, **' _She's talking about her dickhead brother._ '**

' _Ah._ ' "If you're worried about that… brother of yours, don't be. If he tries anything just tell me."

Sakura rebuffed with a weak smile. "Oh no, it's not me I'm worried about, he'd never do anything to me. I'm worried about him hurting you."

Basara huffed lightly. "I highly doubt he could. Besides, you and I both know him 'never hurting you' is a lie."

Sakura stiffened in fear.

Basara sighed angrily.

"H – How…?" she mumbled.

Basara replied, "I saw that scum hit you. Big brothers don't do that. You shouldn't have to be put through that."

"But…"

"But nothing. A girl like you shouldn't be forced to take that."

 **' _Hey, we actually agree on something,_ ' **Ddraig remarked.

' _Indeed,_ ' Brunhilde added.

Basara remained silent in thought for a moment. "Hey, I think I might have an idea."

"Huh? An idea?"

* * *

Shortly later, Basara and Sakura stood opposite from Mio and Maria.

"You're not serious…" Mio mumbled.

"What do you mean, Mio?" Basara asked in confusion.

"She is _not_ living with us!"

"And why not?"

"And why not?"

Sakura put up a hand to Basara. "I – It's okay Senpai, really."

"Mio. She's staying, that's final."

Mio frowned in annoyance before her Servant collar flashed momentarily.

 **' _Oh boy,_ '** Ddraig mumbled.

' _She's okay you pervert,_ ' Brunhilde muttered.

 **' _Exactly._ '**

' _What?_ '

 **' _Nothing. Was just expecting her refusal to make her go into a pleasure haze._ '**

Basara groaned in annoyance.

"Is something wrong, Senpai?" Sakura asked in worry.

"No, it's nothing," Basara rebutted. "So, do you have anything you need to get?"

"No…"

"Right. Then you're staying with us."

* * *

Basara sighed later as he sat at his computer. "Now…"

 **' _To flirt with your online harem,_ '** Ddraig snickered.

' _Shut it you pervert,_ ' Basara retorted.

Brunhilde sighed in annoyance. ' _Please, Basara, just ignore him._ '

 **' _Getting kind of tired of that…_ '** Ddraig groaned.

' _What? You_ are _a pervert._ '

 **' _And proud of it Benny. But that's not what I'm talking about._ '**

' _What are you talking about?_ ' Basara questioned.

 **' _Being called a him._ '**

Brunhilde sighed in exasperation. ' _Right, you dragons are genderless, aren't you?_ '

* * *

Suddenly, Basara looked around, realizing he was inside his mindscape once more.

"The hell?" Basara mumbled before he and Brunhilde looked up, seeing Ddraig scowling down at them. "He's pissed."

 **"That's it!"** Ddraig howled. **"Why do you keep doing that!?"**

Basara looked at the beast in confusion. "Doing what?"

 **"Calling me a guy!"**

"You… aren't?"

 **"No! What made you think I was!?"**

"You… kinda look and sound like one."

 **"Oh, just because I am in this giant form and have a booming voice automatically makes me a guy?! Is that it big stick!?"**

"Um… kinda. You don't exactly look like a woman."

Brunhilde chided, "And you're a perverted best."

Ddraig huffed in annoyance. **"And you think only men perverts?"**

Basara folded his arms in confusion. "So… you're a woman then?"

 **"Bingo!"**

"Right…" Brunhilde muttered in disbelief.

 **"What? You don't believe me?"**

"Not particularly."

 **"Fine! I'll prove it! Basara!"**

Basara stiffened. "H – Huh?"

 **"Destroy those chains over there. The ones not connected to my neck."**

"And set you free…?"

 **"Maybe. Would that be so bad?"**

Brunhilde rebutted, "He'd lose use of your powers."

 **"Bullshit."**

"Oh?"

 **"He'd still have Boosted Gear, just not me in it."**

"And would it still be any good at that point?"

 **"Yes. What part of this are you not getting?"**

"And you wouldn't try to destroy anything?"

 **"Why would I?"**

"That's why God put you in the Sacred Gear to start with. You and the other dragon were causing destruction with your endless fighting."

 **"The fuck?"**

"I didn't stutter."

 **"Who started that bullshit?"**

"What do you mean?" Basara asked.

 **"I mean some people have been spreading bad press about me!"**

Brunhilde chided, "It doesn't seem very hard."

 **"Benny, shut it."**

"Don't. Call me. Benny."

"Okay, both of you, shut it. Ddraig –"

 **"For love of the gods stop calling me that."**

"Huh?"

 **"That's a title, not a name."**

"Then… what is your name?"

 **"Garnet MacLaine. One of the two 'Heavenly' Dragonesses and one of the two Grand Orgy Masters."**

Brunhilde's face turned bright red in response. "O – Orgy master!?"

 **"Yep! We were _very_ good at setting those up. Maybe a bit _too_ good…"**

"… I swear you're just making that up."

 **"Why would I do that?"**

Basara growled in frustration. "Okay, stop! I don't understand any of this nonsense…"

 **"Fine. Now, will you smash the chains?"**

Basara frowned in suspicion. "And you swear you won't kill me and try to take my body?"

 **"Have I ever shown any intent to do it before?"**

Basara remained silent for a moment before smashing the chains reaching to Garnet's limbs, wings, and tail.

 **"Finally!"** the dragon howled before glowing bright crimson, its form shrinking down to a human size.

Basara gaped as the light faded to reveal a tall, dark-skinned woman with long, flowing, bright pink hair that flared out at the ends, her fringe in two long points, one covering her left eye, the other jade eye visible, though he primarily noticed her enormous breasts, outpacing any he had seen before, and her entire, chocolate-toned body visible for him to see due to an obvious lack of clothing.

The woman smirked at Basara and took slow steps forward, her oversized orbs swaying greatly with each step before she suddenly jerked back as Brunhilde pulled on the chain still attached to her neck.

"Why are you naked!?" Basara shrieked, his nose still covered.

Garnet folded her arms as she stood. "Seriously? How do you expect me to have clothes here?"

Brunhilde frowned angrily. "Put some on then you slag."

"Why should I, prude?"

Basara shouted, "I'll bleed to death if you don't!"

"You can't bleed to death in your own mind. Besides, clothes would just get in the way."

"Clothes on or the chains go back!"

Garnet smirked playfully. "So you wanna do a li'l bondage, hm?"

Basara stiffened before passing out.

Garnet grinned as he collapsed before turning to Brunhilde.

Brunhilde scowled at her. "Don't. Touch me."

Garnet grinned and leapt at Brunhilde.

* * *

Basara groaned as he woke up back in his room. "What happened…?"

' _Love happened,_ ' Garnet muttered inside his mind before Brunhilde mumbled incoherently.

' _What… happened to her?_ '

' _We had fun._ '

' _I get the feeling that's only your opinion._ '

Garnet chuckled lightly in retort. ' _Maybe. Want to have some fun with me next to me?_ '

Basara stiffened as his nose dripped.

' _Mmm… maybe we should do that tonight. And drag young Mio into it._ '

Basara frowned angrily. "No!"

"S – Senpai?" Sakura muttered as she stood next to him.

"H – Huh?" he mumbled, turning to her.

"Are you okay…?"

"Y – Yeah. Why?"

"You've been passed out for a while."

"Ah… nothing to worry about Sakura."

"O – Okay. Anyway, Maria sent me to let you know dinner's ready."

"Right, I'll be down."

* * *

As the group sat at the table eating, Maria looked at Sakura curiously. "So… a new Pact?"

Basara grabbed a flyswatter and smacked Maria with it, roughly. "No."

"Aaww…"

"Don't. She is not going to be part of any of your schemes."

"Fine…"

"She's already dealt with enough of that from someone else."

"Ah…"

"Now, let's eat."

* * *

Later on in the night, Raynare sat silently looking at Basara's Evil Piece set.

"Something up Ray?" Basara questioned.

After a moment, she turned to him curiously. "Have you thought about who your first Piece will be?"

"No, not really."

"You should consider it," Akeno remarked as she entered the room.

"Really?"

"Yes, it would make things much easier for you. So for starters, you should think about forming contracts."

"Right… any suggestions for members?"

Akeno smirked and glanced at Raynare.

Raynare picked out the Queen piece from the set.

Basara blinked in surprise. "You want to be the Queen?"

Raynare nodded in reply. "Yes. It's the most powerful Piece."

Basara frowned in thought and then turned to Akeno. "Well? Akeno? Thoughts?"

"Sure."

Basara continued looking at the Piece in consideration before he saw Raynare hold up the Bishop Piece. "Huh?"

"I'd be fine with this one too," she replied.

Basara nodded in understanding. "Okay then. I'll make you my Bishop."

Akeno then questioned, "Did Rias tell you how to do it?"

"I… think so…"

"Want me to go over it with you just to be sure?"

"Sure."

"Right." Akeno grabbed his hand and nestled it deep in her cleavage. "Put the Piece on her chest, and then recite the following. 'I order, in my name Basara Toujou, you Raynare. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life.' Think you can do that?"

"Right…"

"Now, Raynare, lie down."

Raynare laid on her back, pulling off her blouse, revealing her uncovered bosom.

"Wh – What are you doing!?" Basara shouted.

"What?" she muttered in curiously.

"Why are you getting naked!?"

"Makes it easier. Besides, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"R – Right…"

' _Get on with it so we can play with her later,_ ' Garnet grumbled.

' _Quiet._ '

' _Cum in here and make me._ '

Basara simply remained silent.

"Basara?" Akeno questioned, getting his attention suddenly.

Basara stiffened and turned to her. "Y – Yeah?"

"You spaced out. Now," she paused as she knelt down and grabbed Raynare's bosom firmly, "make her your first Piece."

"R – Right…" he gulped. Basara placed the glowing chess piece between Raynare's mounds. "Anything else I need to know?"

Akeno answered, "Killing her would make it go faster."

"Not happening."

"Fine."

Basara sighed as he looked down at Raynare. "I order, in my name Basara Toujou, you Raynare. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Bishop, be delighted with your new life."

The Piece began to glow before sinking into Raynare's chest, eliciting a loud moan as her entire body glowed.

"Ray? How do you feel?"

Raynare groaned as she sat up. "Lighter… foggier… warmer…"

Akeno explained, "You made her a Bishop, it means she's got incredibly enhanced mana abilities and magic usage."

"Really?" Raynare asked before creating a light spear easily.

The others turned when they heard a gasp nearby.

Basara opened the door and saw Sakura sitting just outside the door. "Sakura?"

Sakura stumbled into the room as Saber stood behind her before pushing her in.

"No need to push her, Saber."

Saber replied, "She should not just sit there like that."

"Still, shoving her was unneeded."

Sakura looked up at Saber in confusion. ' _Wait, Saber…?_ '

Basara looked at Sakura in thought. "So you were watching, Sakura?"

Sakura stiffened and then nodded. "… Y – Yes, Senpai…"

"I see… thoughts?"

Akeno looked at the girl and nodded in consternation.

"Wh – What…?" Sakura questioned.

Akeno's lips them curled in a devious grin.

Basara twitched an eyebrow. "… I'm not forming a Pact with her."

Akeno smiled and held up the Queen Piece. "Who said anything about a Pact?"

Sakura looked at her in surprised confusion. "H – Huh?"

"Sakura… how would you like to help Basara for all eternity and be with him for just as long?"

Sakura widened her eyes in excitement before frowning. "… No…"

"Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Because… I'm not worth that."

Basara frowned suspiciously as Sakura stumbled back.

"I'm sorry, I should probably leave now…"

"No, you stay," Basara argued.

"But I shouldn't."

"Don't say that. Don't even _think_ that."

"… Why?"

"Because you're worth more than you think."

Garnet sighed in exasperation. ' _You're not gonna reason with this one. She's too broken._ '

"I'll even prove it by making you my Queen."

"Wh – What!?" Sakura gasped.

"You heard me. I'm going to make you my Queen."

"B – But…!"

Basara put a finger over her lips gently. "No buts."

"… Why?"

Basara smiled happily. "You're my friend. And to me you're worth it. So if you don't want me to do this for you, then you should do it for me."

"… O – Okay, Senpai."

' _This should also take care of her infestation,_ ' Garnet remarked. She took notice of Basara's stern silence. ' _You didn't notice?_ '

' _… No…_ '

' _Ah… now probably isn't a good time then._ '

"… Please lie down, Sakura."

Sakura gulped before doing so. "O – Okay…"

"Okay, here we go," Basara announced as he placed the Queen piece on her chest. "I order, in my name Basara Toujou, you Sakura Matou. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Queen, be delighted with your new life," he recited before the Piece sunk into her body.

Sakura shivered and moaned lightly as the Piece sunk into her body. However, seconds after it did her entire body lit up and her eyes shot wide before she began screaming in agony.

"Sakura!"

' _No!_ ' Garnet shouted. ' _Don't touch her._ '

' _But –_ '

' _Touching her will do more harm than good. Let the Piece burn out the parasites._ '

' _Parasites…?_ '

' _Yes. I don't know how they got into her, but her body is full of hundreds, maybe thousands, of mana-eating worms. And right now they're fighting for control of her body against your Piece. Let's hope your mana is powerful enough._ '

' _I see…_ '

After several moments Sakura passed out, falling unconscious.

 _'Leave her be,_ ' Garnet warned. ' _That's probably for the best._ '

' _Fine…_ '

* * *

Sometime later, Sakura groaned slightly as she awoke and sat up slowly in a bed before she looked to the side and saw Basara, asleep, sitting in a chair next to her. "S – Senpai…?" she muttered lightly in surprise.

Basara flinched lightly before yawning awake. "Sakura…?" he mumbled before widening his eyes in realization. "Sakura! You're okay!"

Sakura winced back slightly in surprise before nodding slowly. "U – Um, yeah…"

Basara sighed in relief. "That's good. I was so worried."

"Th – Thank you…"

"You're welcome."

After a moment, Sakura looked at him in thought. "Were you there all night?"

Basara nodded in response. "Yeah. I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Sakura stiffened with a reddened face and a slightly confused frown.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

"It's just…" she muttered slowly. "I don't understand why you're doing so much for me…"

Basara frowned in frustration. "You're a friend that needs help."

"Still… you wasted one of your –"

Basara whacked her on the head softly. "I didn't waste anything. You have to stop thinking like that. Even if the rest of world doesn't think so, you matter to me. Okay, Sakura? I wouldn't have done it if you didn't. In fact, I'll show you something as a sign of complete trust."

"What do you mean…?"

Basara raised his hand and showed the red Command Seals on the back, causing Sakura to gasp in surprise.

"You're a…"

"Yes. I am. Saber is my Servant." He then grabbed Sakura's hand, pointing to a set of faded red marks on her hand. "And it looks like you are too."

"I'm not… really a Master."

Basara pointed back to her hand. "You have Command Seals, kind of."

"They're not ones I can use. I… I gave my Servant to Shinji…"

Basara gaped slightly.

Sakura trembled with regret. "I just… I didn't want to…"

Basara put a hand on her shoulder. "Can you get your Servant back?"

"Not without Shinji giving her up.

"Or killing him."

Sakura stiffened in fear at his words.

"What?"

"H – He's still my brother…" she mumbled.

Basara frowned and shook his head. "No. He abuses you. No brother does that. Not one that deserves you for a little sister."

"H – He doesn't…"

"Sakura… you're not good at lying."

"I'm not…"

"You are… so please stop lying to me… I only wish to help you."

"Senpai…"

Before Basara could respond, the door to the room crumpled open, Maria, Mio, and Raynare falling into the room. He twitched an eyebrow angrily as he looked at them. "… How long have you three been there?"

Mio gulped as Maria laughed weakly.

"Since you two woke up," Raynare answered.

Basara frowned as Sakura hung her head, resulting in a deep scowl from Basara to the other.

Raynare and Mio stiffened in fear as their collars lit up.

"W – We were just concerned for Sakura!" Mio shrieked.

Garnet huffed lightly. ' _They_ really _expect us to believe that?_ '

Basara retorted, ' _At least with Mio I think it's true. It's the two perverts I doubt._ '

' _T – Truly…_ ' Brunhilde muttered.

* * *

Basara sighed as he sat in the Occult Research Club's room.

Rias grumbled in mild annoyance and laid down the papers she was holding. "Okay, what is it?"

"What is what?" Basara rebutted.

"You've been sighing repeatedly ever since you got here."

"Oh… well… it's about my Queen…"

"Oh? You have one now?"

"And a Bishop."

"My, my. You work fast."

"They're Sakura and Raynare."

Rias dropped her teacup in shock.

"Was it something I said?"

She then pulled out a bottle of wine.

"It was, wasn't it?"

Rias took a deep swig. "Pah… yep…"

"Oh great…"

"So… what did I do…?"

"Your Queen is a Matou and your Bishop is a fallen angel."

"… Still not seeing what I did wrong."

"Of course not…"

"Then explain."

"Do you know who and what the Matous are?"

"Mages I am guessing."

"Monsters more like."

Basara scowled venomously. "Sakura's no monster."

"Her family are. I don't have specifics, but I've heard some of the practices they use. They're deplorable."

"Then it's good I got her out of there."

"And now they're going to hunt you."

"They try they die. Starting with Shinji."

"I hope you know what you're getting into."

"Even if I did it wouldn't change anything."

Rias sighed before putting down the bottle. "And as for the fallen?"

"She failed her job."

"Job?"

"Yeah. To kill me."

Rias remained silent before taking another deep swig. "You, Basara, are a cute idiot."

"Huh?"

"A cute idiot."

"I see?"

"Anyway… We've got a job tonight. Stray hunting."

"Ah. Should I bring them?"

"Might as well…" she mumbled before hiccupping drunkenly.

* * *

Later, after night had fallen, Basara, Raynare, Sakura, Rias, Yumi, Akeno, and Koneko stood in front of a tall, old building.

"Why is he here?" Koneko asked in mild annoyance.

"To hunt!" Rias cheered.

"Is she drunk again?" Yumi asked.

"Rias-Senpai drinks?" Sakura questioned.

"A lot," Akeno replied.

"Now… onward to the Stray!" Rias cheered as she stumbled.

Basara grabbed her as she fell back. "Whoa there. Okay, I'm heading this now."

"Sounds good to me," Raynare chimed. "She doesn't seem capable to anyway."

"Yeah," Akeno added.

"So what are we after?" Basara questioned.

Akeno showed him a projection of a large, quadrupedal creature with the upper torso of a woman instead of a head.

' _Infected,_ ' Garnet remarked.

' _What?_ ' Basara retorted.

' _That devil is infected by something. Turning it into a monstrous creature._ '

"Sounds like we've got a fight coming."

' _If you don't want her to be dead._ '

' _What's that supposed to mean?_ '

' _Exactly that. Killing her will be easy. But do you want to kill an innocent?_ '

' _Obviously not._ '

' _Then you'll need to weaken and then rip her out of the creature._ '

' _Got it._ '

After the group entered the old building, Raynare looked around in disgust. "Dark, desolate, and creepy. Definitely devil territory."

"You know you're a devil too now, right?" Koneko remarked.

"So?"

"So where is the monster in question?" Akeno asked.

"Hm…" Basara hummed.

"Well looks like I just got some fresh meat," a voice remarked in amusement.

"Found it," Basara remarked as the massive beast appeared.

Sakura trembled in fear as the monster looked over the group.

Basara put a hand on her shoulder gently. "You'll be okay. I'm right here with you."

"How about we get this over with?" Raynare snarled.

"Right, let's cripple this shell."

Yumi suddenly swung her arms out, sword bursting up from the ground, and dashed forward, cutting off the beast's arms, causing it to howl in pain.

A large mouth on the creature's lower body opened with a wide row of teeth.

Raynare frowned angrily. "Well that's gross."

' _Big time,_ ' Garnet added.

The beast howled before grabbing Koneko with the large mouth.

"Koneko!" Basara shouted in worry.

"She's fine," Akeno eased before the beast's mouth burst bloodily as Koneko smashed her way out.

"Yuck," Koneko intoned.

"Huh…" Basara mumbled.

"Shall I do the honors?" Akeno teased.

"No, I want her alive."

"Oh?"

The beast growled before grabbing its breasts tightly.

' _Move your ass!_ ' Garnet blazed.

Basara jumped to the side swiftly before acid shot from the beast. ' _Garnet, what just –_ '

The entire room froze as they heard Garnet bellow, 'HOW DARE YOU!'

"… Ouch."

The beast looked around in confusion before Garnet continued howling, 'You dare taint the sanctity of breasts with such an element!? I will personally make you answer for your crimes against the grand globes!'

"What is that noise?" Akeno questioned.

Garnet suddenly appeared in the room, clad in flames.

Raynare gaped at the woman in awe. "Basara… why did a flaming naked woman just pop out of your arm?"

"That flaming naked woman is Ddraig."

"Eeehhh!?" they all howled in disbelief.

"Lo –"

Basara was interrupted as Garnet transformed into her dragon form and slammed her foot down on the beast.

"Don't kill her!"

"I didn't," Garnet rebutted.

"Huh?"

"Just cracked the shell to get the girl inside." She then reached her clawed hand into an opened scar on the beast's back and pulled out a small girl with short, shoulder-length white hair, amber eyes, and a petite build, fused into the beast.

Raynare titled her head in confusion. "Now I'm really confused."

"Yeah…" Sakura mumbled.

Garnet interjected, "Monster is parasite girl is host."

"Ah…"

* * *

Back at the clubhouse, Garnet, still totally nude, guzzled down a bottle of wine.

"So… are you staying?" Rias asked.

"And are you staying naked?" Basara added.

"Yes and yes," Garnet retorted. "This is the perfect place and time to start an orgy."

Basara clenched his fist tightly, resulting in Garnet vanishing.

' _Rude._ '

Basara turned to Akeno and asked, "How's the girl doing?"

"Sleeping," the beauty answered.

"Good."

"So how'd she get infected?" Rias questioned.

"No idea. Maybe someone forced it on her."

"Let's let her sleep for now."

The girl then moaned as she woke up. "What…? Where am I?"

"Somewhere safe," Basara eased.

"Huh…?" she mumbled as she turned to him. "Who… are you?"

"Basara Toujou. A friend."

"Vizor…"

"Nice name."

"Right…"

Basara smiled and eased, "You don't have to be so tense, no one's going to hurt you."

"Huh…?" She then glanced to the side and saw Rias, still passed out nearby.

"Don't worry, she's harmless."

Garnet, still nude, then suddenly appeared in the room. "Indeed."

Basara frowned and tensed his arm, making her vanish once more. ' _There's nothing I can do about your dress in my mind, but I won't let you roam the real world naked._ '

' _Oh come on!_ '

' _Put some clothes on or you're staying in there._ '

' _Fine. Benny, I need your clothes._ '

' _Get your own,_ ' Brunhilde hissed.

After a moment, Garnet appeared in the room once more, wearing a low-cut red top that did little to hide her breasts, a dark violet jacket with gold accents wrapping around her arms, shoulders, back, and just below her bust, her abdomen exposed, a lavender belt around her waist, dark violet pants that hung low, straps of a lavender thong visible, and thigh-high red boots.

Basara frowned in mild annoyance but sighed in resignation. "… Guess those will do."

"Good," Garnet retorted.

"Who's she?" Rias asked sleepily as she sat up.

Basara looked at her in mild confusion before blinking in realization. "Oh right, you were unconscious when she appeared before. This is Garnet, though I guess you know her better as Ddraig."

Rias twitched an eyebrow before grabbing another bottle of wine which Basara swiftly took from her.

"I think you've had more than enough."

Garnet then took it from him and guzzled it down swiftly. "Ah! That's the good stuff! Been wwwaaayyy too long since I've had any!"

"This is getting very confusing…" Rias grumbled.

Vizor nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do with this girl now?" Raynare asked.

"What do you mean?" Basara replied.

"She's wanted for execution by the devil government. And to those halfwits that doesn't change just because she was being controlled."

Basara frowned before noticing Vizor sitting silently beside him, her shoulders slumped. "How do I get them off her back?"

Akeno answered, "There's only one way to do that for certain."

"What is it?"

"They can't execute her if she's someone's Servant-Devil."

Basara frowned slightly and then pulled out a Pawn Piece, causing Vizor to slink away uncomfortably.

Garnet put a hand on her shoulder gently. "No need to run off. He's telling the truth, no one's going to hurt you."

Vizor sighed before relaxing.

"So who should she go to?" Basara asked before Vizor grabbed his sleeve. "Right. Are you sure though?"

She nodded and took the pawn in her hand.

"Right. Just lay on your back."

Nodding, Vizor did as instructed.

Basara nodded in assurance and put the Piece on her chest. "I order, in my name Basara Toujou, you Vizor. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life," he recited before the Piece sunk into her body. "There, all done."

Vizor nodded and stood up with a stretch, looking at her hands in thought. "Thank you."

Basara nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Garnet grinned playfully. "Now that that is done let's get started with that orgy."

Basara sighed and tensed his hand, making her disappear, resulting in Akeno pouting in disappointment.

"Something wrong?" Raynare interjected.

"No," Akeno retorted bluntly.

"We should probably head home now," Basara remarked.

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

As they approached Akeno's large house, Basara turned to Vizor and then motioned to it. "Welcome home."

Vizor blinked in thought as she looked over the building. "Comfortable."

"Glad you approve."

Akeno frowned in mild confusion.

Raynare noticed this curiously. "Akeno, you're frowning."

"Huh?" she retorted. "No I'm not."

"Yes. You are."

"Something is not right," Saber noted.

"What is it?" questioned Basara.

"The flow of mana in the house is not right. There is someone here."

Basara frowned before summoning Brunhilde. "Better look then. Stay here."

The girls all frowned at him as he walked in before a figure suddenly tackled him in a hug.

"Basara!" a jubilant voice exclaimed.

Basara looked up and saw a rather short girl with long, dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon, with two locks framing her face with her hazel eyes, ending just above her sizable cleavage, wearing a light yellow vest over a short-sleeved white shirt with a green tie, a pleated, green, plaid skirt, thigh-high stockings, and dark brown shoes straddling atop him. "H – Huh? A – Asuka?"

Asuka grinned happily. "Hey, Big Bro!"

Maria grinned with excitement at the development.

"What are you doing here?" Basara questioned.

Asuka pouted and shrieked, "I heard you were here! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Busy. And didn't know you lived around here."

"I thought I told you…"

Basara flattened his brow incredulously. "You think a lot of things you never really did."

Asuka sat up with a pout. "That's not nice."

Basara gulped slightly as he took notice of her cleavage sitting just above him.

"Bro?"

"H – Huh?" he muttered, his attention back to her, though he frowned as he noticed Maria's wide grin.

' _You are sssooo banging that,_ ' Garnet sniggered.

' _She's my cousin!_ '

' _And?_ '

' _… No._ '

' _You banged Akeno. Hard._ '

' _The answer's no. Besides, she probably has a boyfriend._ '

' _Bet you a threesome she doesn't._ '

"You said your name's Asuka?" Maria interjected.

Asuka blinked before turning and noticing the others. "Huh? Who are these people? You're not stashing chicks are you Basara?"

"Hah?" Basara groaned.

Sakura stiffened and blushed. "A – Are you stashing chicks Senpai?!"

"Don't repeat her!" he begged desperately as Garnet laughed hysterically.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" Maria questioned.

Basara frowned in annoyance.

Asuka tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? No way. I go to an all-girl's school."

Garnet laughed victoriously. ' _Yes! Threesome tonight!_ '

' _No,_ ' Basara grunted.

' _We made a bet. I won. Me get threesome._ '

' _I never agreed to it now shut it or I'm locking you back up._ '

' _Bondage._ '

Ignoring her, Basara turned to Asuka curiously. "So how'd you find out I live here?"

Asuka tilted her head in thought. "Well… one of my teachers told me she saw you."

"Oh? Who?"

"Tomika Amato."

"Okay?"

"She said she saw you here."

"Right."

"Did I… mess up?"

"No…"

Asuka smiled happily and hugged him tightly. "Yay!"

Mio twitched an eyebrow as she saw Asuka's bosom press against him.

Garnet snickered in amusement before teasing, ' _I bet you want to lick them._ '

' _Shut up!_ ' Basara howled in his mind.

' _And squeeze them gently. Then feed her some Succubus Pills to make her lactate._ '

Basara snarled as the chains reappeared in his mindscape, coiling around Garnet's mouth, silencing her.

Brunhilde sighed in exasperation. ' _You know that will just encourage her…_ '

Basara replied, ' _But it'll give me a few minutes of peace._ '

Asuka looked at him, puzzled. "You okay Basa?"

"Yeah," he answered.

Asuka frowned in bewilderment.

"Come on, let's go inside."

* * *

Shortly later, the group sat around the dinner table with a large gathering of food in front of them.

"It looks so yummy!" Asuka cheered as Raynare drooled over the food.

"Well?" Basara interjected. "Dig in."

Asuka and Raynare instantly started eating with zeal.

"Wow…" Maria muttered in awe.

"Yeah…" Mio added.

Basara remained silent in surprise.

Garnet added, ' _They got big appetites. Wonder how much cu –_ '

Basara rebuffed, ' _Zip it or nothing will happen between us._ '

' _You wouldn't dare…_ '

' _Try me._ '

' _… Fine, that dick's too appetizing._ '

Brunhilde snarled, ' _… That's disgusting._ '

' _You want it too._ '

' _That's irrelevant._ '

' _It is completely relevant._ '

Basara groaned angrily as their argument continued.

"What's wrong?" Asuka asked, concerned.

"Everything…" he grumbled.

* * *

Sometime later, Basara sighed as he sat in his room.

' _Thinking about boobs?_ ' Garnet questioned.

' _… Maybe…_ '

' _How about we find something to do? Like getting to know each other more… intimately._ '

' _Not happening. Not yet at least._ '

Garnet pouted lightly. ' _Don't you want to feel how good my breasts are?_ '

Basara remained silent.

' _Come now, don't you want them?_ '

' _I have things to do,_ ' Basara rebutted.

' _How about someone to do?_ '

' _Go play with Brunhilde or something, I have things to do._ '

' _Nnnooo!_ ' Brunhilde cried as Basara walked out the room to the living room where he saw Raynare sitting on a sofa.

"Hey, Raynare," Basara announced, "do you have a moment?"

Raynare glanced at him in thought. "Sure, what's up?"

"I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me."

"Ask away."

"Why were you trying to kill me in the first place?"

Raynare sighed heavily. "It's… complicated… Very… complicated…"

Basara sat next to her on the sofa. "I've got time to listen."

"Very well then. It's a taskforce led by Dohnaseek."

"The donut guy?"

Raynare chuckled lightly. "Yes, him."

"I see…"

"This taskforce was made to find and gather Sacred Gears."

"And I have one of the strongest."

"So Dohnaseek told me to get close to you and figure out if you could help us or if you were a threat."

"I see…"

"Though things got… complicated…"

"How so?"

"You… don't remember, do you?"

"You mean our date? I remember that."

Raynare frowned slightly in disappointment. "You don't…"

"Huh?"

With a sigh, Raynare muttered, "Where to begin…"

"What's wrong?"

"Trying to think how to explain things to a forgetful cousin."

"Ah. Wait, what?"

Garnet howled loudly in laughter.

' _What now?_ '

' _You had a threesome with your cousins!_ ' Garnet sneered.

' _… Fuck…_ ' "You're my cousin? How?"

"Your mother is my aunt. Akeno is my half-sister."

"Does Akeno know this?"

"She should. Otherwise she'd kill me outright."

"What?"

"She holds little love for her fellow Fallen."

"I see…"

"Yeah."

"So… that's why you didn't kill me?"

"Yes, it is. And the date was amazing."

"So… what else is Donut planning?"

"To acquire a nun."

"A nun? What's he want with a nun?"

"He wants her Sacred Gear."

"Well that sounds lovely…"

' _Very,_ ' Brunhilde muttered.

Basara questioned, "Any idea who this nun is or where she is?"

"Somewhat," Raynare added. "She will be arriving any day now."

"Tell me everything you can about her so I know what to look for."

"A blonde you'd hug to death."

"I see. I'll keep an eye out."

"Good. Remember, blonde and adorable."

"Right."

* * *

The next morning, Basara yawned as he walked down the street. "So boring…"

Garnet snickered in amusement. ' _I've got an idea to alleviate boredom._ '

' _Can it,_ ' he snarled before feeling something thump into him. "Huh?" he mumbled before turning to the side and seeing someone beside him on the ground.

"Ow…" a girl around fifteen with a moderate chest wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents with a white veil over her head, a brown satchel on her right hip, and brown boots with green straps in an X-pattern.

Basara frowned silently.

However, as he reached out to her a gust of wind blew by, blowing the veil off and exposing her long, waist-length, golden blonde hair that went all the way down her back with split bangs over her forehead and a single cowlick sloping backwards above her bright green eyes.

' _I think we found her…_ ' Garnet muttered.

The girl sat up suddenly and looked around. "Huh?"

"Cute…" Basara mumbled in mild awe.

She then stood up immediately and looked at him. "Oh! Hello there!"

"Hi…"

After a moment she asked, "Um… do you live here?"

"Yeah. I do, Miss."

"Oh, that's wonderful! Maybe you can help me find the place I'm looking for."

"Sure."

"It's an old church."

"Huh…" ' _Shit… I don't know where it is…_ '

' _Take her home,_ ' Garnet urged.

' _She's not that gullible._ '

' _Try it._ '

"Um… it's pretty far away… so why don't I take you somewhere else first?"

"Sure!" the girl chirped.

' _… She believed that…?_ '

' _Naïve…_ ' Garnet remarked.

"So… let's go? So what's your name?"

"It's Asia Argento." Asia nodded with a smile. "Let's go."

* * *

Shortly later, Asia and Basara stood in front of Basara's house.

"Wow…" Asia mumbled in awe.

"Yeah, it's big," Basara remarked.

' _Bow chicka bow wow,_ ' Garnet snickered.

Basara groaned in annoyance.

"Is something wrong?" Asia asked.

"It's… complicated…" Basara remarked.

"Okay…?"

"Come on, let's go."

As they both walked in, Schwarz rubbed against Basara's leg before Asia knelt down to pet her.

"Aaww! So cute!" Asia cheered.

Basara chuckled lightly and picked Schwarz up in his arms.

"You're here?" Raynare asked as she approached.

"Huh?" Asia muttered. "Wait… you're… L – Lady Raynare?"

Basara looked between the two in confusion. "Want to fill me in?"

"I've met Asia before, once," Raynare explained with a sigh.

"Ah…"

"How come you're here, Lady Raynare?" Asia interjected.

"It's… complicated," Raynare answered uneasily.

"Okay…?"

"For now, just get comfortable."

"Right."

After a few moments the others entered the room and saw Asia.

Sakura blinked curiously as she sat down. "Um, nice to meet you."

"Great, two wallflowers," Raynare muttered.

Saber merely sighed in exasperation.

Schwarz meowed calmly before sitting next to Basara whom began petting her.

Asia then questioned, "So when will we leave for the church?"

Raynare sighed in dismay. "The church was… demolished."

Asia paled in fear. "Wh – What?"

"It was demolished Asia."

"By who!? Why?!"

"It was old and run down so the humans decided to tear it down."

"Oh no…"

"Don't worry Asia. My sister and cousin are letting us live here."

"I see…"

Mio frowned in frustration.

"You sure you're not stashing chicks, Basara?" Maria questioned.

"I'm not," Basara snarled.

Sakura frowned incredulously before Basara grabbed Asia's hand.

"Come on Asia, I'm sure we can find you a room."

"Right," Asia replied with a nod.

* * *

Shortly later, as they stood in front of one of Akeno's empty rooms, Basara sighed as he noticed the doubtfulness on Asia's face. "I assure you, you're safe here."

"Right," she replied with a stiff bow.

Basara smiled with a small sigh before patting her head softly.

Asia looked at him in surprise before smiling gently.

"Okay, I bet you're pretty tired. Get some rest."

"Right, thank you, Mister Basara," Asia answered politely. "For letting me stay here."

"Just Basara."

* * *

Shortly later, Basara and Raynare sat in the kitchen.

"Okay, what now?" Basara asked. "She's rather naïve but we can't keep her in the dark forever. She's bound to find out."

Raynare nodded in understanding. "We make what I said come true."

"… Right… So which way is that church and do you have any friends there you want to save?"

"You've been there already, and yes."

"I have?"

"Kotomine Church."

Basara gaped silently.

"Yeah."

Basara sighed in exasperation. "Need to talk to Rin then, and – oh crap. I have a date with Luvia tomorrow…"

"Luvia?"

"A mage who originally summoned Saber and I think a good friend of Rin's."

"Ah…"

"Yeah."

"I assume you want Akeno and I to test her out before you play with her when you bring her home?"

"… Huh?"

Garnet remarked, ' _She means do you want them to get her hot and bothered before you thrust into her._ '

Basara stiffened before blood spurt from his nose.

"I assume that's a yes," Raynare remarked.

"No!"

"So you want her all to yourself then. I'll make sure no one enters your room when you bring her home cousin."

Basara groaned heavily before Garnet noted, ' _What a thoughtful cousin._ '

"We're going to need a plan to take them down," Basara redirected. "A solid one that makes it quick and easy."

Raynare nodded in understanding. "I have a few ideas, though I get the feeling you won't like any of them."

"Talk."

"I could back in, see if they still trust me and –" Raynare began before Basara interrupted abruptly.

"No."

Raynare frowned in irritation.

"Any other ideas?"

"One…" Raynare mumbled.

"I see…"

"They're after Sacred Gears."

"I'll be the bait then," Basara asserted suddenly.

"S – Seriously?" Raynare muttered in surprise.

"Yes."

"Are you certain? If they manage to take Boosted Gear from you."

"They won't. At all."

"I hope so…"

* * *

The next day, Basara sighed as he sat in class before Garnet urged, ' _Grab 'em._ '

Basara groaned in annoyance. ' _Please shut up. I'm trying to think._ '

' _I know, and all that thinking is boring me to tears. So get up, walk over and grab them glorious hooters of your teacher's!_ '

"Toujou!" Suzune suddenly shouted.

"Gah!" he grunted as he sat up.

"I asked you a question."

"Ah."

"Well?"

"Um…"

Suzune sighed in annoyance.

' _I think she asked you to grab 'em,_ ' Garnet interjected.

' _Shut up,_ ' Basara snarled.

' _Then grab 'em!_ '

Basara groaned and slammed his head against the desk.

Suzune frowned in confusion.

* * *

As the other students left, Suzune approached Basara. "Toujou."

"Yeah, Sensei?" he returned.

"Toujou, are you feeling unwell?"

Basara tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Not really. Why?"

"You were acting unusual in class."

Basara sighed. "Can we talk in private?"

Suzune nodded in affirmation before leading him to the faculty room, which was unoccupied. "So what is it?"

"Did you know there are fallens here?"

Suzune narrowed her eyes with suspicion.

"So you didn't…"

Suzune sighed in irritation. "I had my suspicions, but no proof."

"I see…"

' _Are you going to grab 'em or not!?_ ' Garnet shouted.

"So what's this got to do with them?" Suzune asked.

"They are hunting Sacred Gears," Basara answered.

"That can't be good."

"Yeah. And I'm going to stop them. I just need to set a trap."

"I can't allow that."

Basara sighed in exasperation before Garnet interjected, ' _Grab 'em to get her to allow it._ '

"I can't allow you to take on a large group of fallens like that alone."

"Who said I'd be alone?" Basara rebutted.

"And who is going with you?"

"I was hoping to ask your students."

"I was hoping you'd ask."

"Ah… then I will."

"Good."

' _Gggrrraaabbb 'eeemmm_ ' Garnet droned.

Basara growled in annoyance at her words.

"Is something wrong?" Suzune questioned.

"It's my Sacred Gear," Basara explained. "She's a pain."

"How so?"

Basara stiffened and gulped before stammering, "Sh – She keeps… keeps telling me to… to grab… grab your breasts…"

Suzune remained silent for a moment. "Am I to assume this is the source of your constant annoyance in my presence?"

"Um… yeah…"

With no hesitation Suzune grabbed his hands and placed them firmly on her orbs.

Basara stood in stunned silence at the act before regaining his sense as his fingers contracted, squeezing the soft mounds gently.

Suzune kept her expression placid, her face reddening subtly as he began moving his hands, kneading her bosom slowly.

"So soft…" Basara noted quietly in surprise, "and beautiful…" However, the moment was interrupted as the door to the room opened suddenly, Basara instantly putting distance between himself and Suzune as Chisato entered the room, looking at the two curiously.

"Hm?" Chisato hummed softly as she looked at the duo. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Suzune answered curtly with a subtle frown.

"I see."

Basara gulped with a blush as he began moving towards the door. "I – It's lunchtime, s – so I'd better go!" he stammered before leaving.

"Right," Suzune added quietly.

* * *

Outside the building, Basara leaned against the side of the building, gasping heavily. ' _Happy now?_ '

' _Yep!_ ' Garnet chirped.

' _Good. Now stop being annoying when she's around._ '

' _Only when she's around?_ '

' _I'd tell you not to be annoying at all but something tells me you're not capable of this._ '

' _Only on the days not ending with "y"._ '

Basara sighed in annoyance.

' _So… when are we having sex?_ '

Basara answered, ' _After the mission with the Fallens is done._ '

' _That could be days! I want our sex sooner!_ '

' _I can already tell the kind of sex you'll probably want. I can't afford to be that tired before a mission like this._ '

' _Damn. Alright, fine. I'll wait. But once this is over we have sex until I'm satisfied._ '

' _Right…_ '

Brunhilde groaned in fear.

* * *

That night, Basara sat in the living room with Raynare. "Okay, so who all at the church is on our side?"

Raynare stiffened before laughing weakly. "They're not… really on our side. They're my friends, though I'm not certain if we can get them on our side that easily."

"And these friends are…?"

"Kalawarner and Mittelt."

"What do they look like?"

"Kalawarner has long blue hair, and Mittelt has short blonde hair."

"Right. I'll do what I can."

"On a different note, shouldn't you start trying to get contracts?"

Basara twitched an eyebrow lightly.

"What?"

"I… have no idea how to do that…"

Akeno then walked into the room and added, "Perhaps I can help with that."

"Huh? How?"

"The easiest way to form contracts is to find a human who needs help and give them that aid, in return for something. Be it money, information, or just an informant."

"Ah… and where should I start then?"

Akeno smiled deviously.

"Uh-oh…"

* * *

The next day, Basara stood uncertainly next to Akeno in one of the academy's hallways. "Okay… why are we meeting at school? Isn't this rather… dangerous?"

"Nope," Akeno chirped.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Simple. Getting you a contract."

"With who…?" At that moment the door opened, and Basara turned in disbelief. "Oh this can't be good…" he muttered as Luvia entered the hall. "I can't even imagine what you'd want from this…"

' _I can,_ ' Garnet chirped. ' _Bow chicka bow wow._ '

' _Oh crap…_ '

Luvia merely smirked confidently. "Now then…"

"Right… tell me what you want and we'll go from there."

"A boyfriend!"

"… That's it?"

"Yep! You!"

"Okay… and you'll make that your end of the contract?"

"An ongoing one. Now name your end."

Basara stiffened in silence.

Garnet interjected, ' _Have sex with me every week._ '

Basara gulped. "I kinda feel bad asking this, but –"

Luvia interrupted, "Don't. This is a devil's contract; I know what it means. So you can ask to do or give you anything you want. At. All."

Basara remained silent.

' _Sex,_ ' Garnet urged once more.

* * *

 **And phew! That brings to a close the seventh chapter of Gremory's Guardian. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Be sure to post a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had questions about anything let me know as well. Also, if you are curious about where certain characters are from, please specifically name the characters you are wondering about, there are a lot of series in this crossover and creating a comprehensive list would be a huge undertaking. Now, if you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must but I would suggest a better use of your time. At any rate, that ends this chapter, so until next time, bye-bye!**


	8. Meeting of the First Contract

**Chapter VIII**

 **Greetings and salutations to you all! I am back with another chapter of Gremory's Guardian. Did you miss it? Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and thus far that appears to be the case. I hope the same is true of this chapter. If you do, make sure to leave a review letting me know. I would like to thank my coauthor Bakuto Masaki for all of his help so far. With all of the formalities out of the way, let us move on to the reviewer responses.**

 **eddielog101: Glad to hear it, and don't worry, she'll get more air time. They're not really separate groups, Raynare is in both after all. Basara won't really be keeping the older women a secret. He won't go around announcing it but he's not going to actively hide it from the others. They will be there to give him advice though.**

 **JMK2: I thought Garnet would be a surprise, and you'll see _much_ more of her later.**

 **correnhimself316: Yep. I see. Sadly I don't read FanFiction as much as I write it anymore.**

 **Toti: Fucking.**

 **superpeirce: It'll be hard to explain this without spoilers, but I'll do what I can. In my story at least, the Holy Grail is a copy of the Sephiroth Graal, rather than being the same thing. The reason is because the Grail was created by human hands, with a little immortal help, for a specific purpose.**

 **Yes, though her role is different.**

 **philipbaxton: I'm glad to hear it. Luvia will, and who knows, maybe Suzune. ;) I'll probably have him focus more on his Pieces rather than the Pact since he tends to dislike the perverted nature of the Pact. It'll depend on what the girl has experienced.**

 **gaiawolf: I'm seeing that as a theme with readers.**

 **No, he has a job. It just happens to be fucking bitches.**

 **theraceytracey: She seems to be a lot of people's favorites, though personally I favor the mature, sultry type than the cute, innocent type. Very true. I hope that I do a relatively good job with my lemons on that front.**

 **That's mostly a stylistic choice, personally. To me moaning seems like a much more feminine act, something a woman does when experiencing pleasure. The closest male equivalent I can think of is grunting, since it's a sign of exertion. I'm going to be writing many, many more lemons in the near future though so I'll try adding a few moans to Basara's vocals and see how it goes.**

 **thechampionmike957: That was the goal. No. They're all one big harem.**

 **God Emperor Of GAR-halla: The very same.**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Shit's about to get real crazy real fast.**

 **Animeloverq8: You may want to wait to do that after I write the upcoming chapter.**

 **DarkPirateKing69: It's not, and he fulfilled his role nicely.**

 **I was hoping it was the story but the fact that I write smut really well is a plus, I suppose.**

 **PocketDuelMonsters: While an interesting idea, if I were to replace Millicas, it would be with only one person.**

 **CloneKiller187: Thanks. Kind of. It is.**

 **Noctis Lucius Dragneel: She'll get her moment, don't worry.**

 **ren tsugami: That's how life goes, isn't it?**

 **1) Obviously.**

 **2) Vizor is the novel version of the same character from the anime. In the DxD anime Vizor was a massive beast, but in the novel she was just a little white-haired girl.**

 **Blade1986: Really? That's something so obvious I thought it'd be more prominent. Yes, Garnet MacLane from Dragonaut: the Resonance. But puns are punny. Well here it is.**

 **FanFictionHunter: That he did!**

 **It actually shouldn't be too hard to figure out if you've seen the anime Garnet's from.**

 **demonfox2140: Which is still surprising. True. Maybe. Kokabiel's ass-kicking is still a long way off.**

 **wccasey: Senran Kagura.**

 **Minazaki: Senran Kagura, same as Suzune and her students.**

 **BloodWolf752: That's undecided. He might. I see.**

 **Guest1: Thanks. I've started noticing that. I've been considering how I'm going to do that, since it would take up a huge chunk of space in a chapter.**

 **Guest2: I appreciate that.**

 **Victinis Victory: Drakengard? No, from Dragonaut the Resonance. And no to them.**

 **Guest3: Don't worry, it will have a really, really big role later on. I just have to get all the pieces in place first.**

 **brianday557: He will gain some additional abilities later on, but not because of those things. I've noticed that with others. Originally I wasn't going to include Fate, there isn't even any mention of it in the first chapter, but due to a few plans I have for the story later its inclusion is required. You just haven't seen it activate.**

 **pilgrimtod: I doubt it will affect things too much, honestly. He'll start to learn the nuances of that as time goes on, but in case it hasn't become apparent, he doesn't like the Pact. As I've mentioned multiple times, the girls are all one cohesive harem, not individual groups. I've got a few things to set in place before we get to her.**

 **Love: Um... thanks?**

 **Um: Don't worry, they'll get their moments.**

 **Mr. Literature Connoiseur: I can't reveal that, but I can say it's not impossible she knew him.**

 **He is.**

 **gabe. .1997: Glad you liked it.**

 **Hakkyou no Yami: Once she gets her fill she'll quiet down a little.**

 **Guest: Thanks. Yes, I'm aware, almost everyone has been asking for more Mio, and once I get past a few moments I want to get into the story, you will.**

 **VampPierre: I'm trying my best to update the story as often as I can, but I've been really busy IRL and this chapter was hard to write for some reason.**

 **ScotchnStout: No. Basara's personality is still his.**

 **GodSlayerZoro: Sorry it's taking so long. Having those things won't make Basara stronger but he _will_ be stronger.**

 **And to the lone Spanish guy,** **Jódete tipo.**

 **Phew! That was a lot to get through, but I'm glad so many people reviewed, it shows me how much people enjoy, or not, my story. So keep them coming! Now, I'd like to make a sort of announcement to you all. One reason it is taking so long to update this story, and one issue a lot of you have pointed out, is the inclusion of Type-Moon in the story. So, I would like to ask you all a very simple question, do you want me to continue Gremory's Guardian as-is, or start over with Type-Moon (Tsukihime and Fate/Stay-Night) removed? Now before you all start answering in the reviewer responses, to make things easier to see, I've got a poll up on my page, so give your opinion there instead. After a month or the next time I update Gremory's Guardian, whichever comes first, I will take a look at the poll and make my decision. So if you want the story to go one way or another be sure to put your opinion in. So with all of that out of the way, let us move on to the main event!**

 **WARNING: There are multiple lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

Basara stood uncertainly next to Akeno in one of the academy's hallways. "Okay… why are we meeting at school? Isn't this rather… dangerous?"

"Nope," Akeno chirped.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Simple. Getting you a contract."

"With who…?" At that moment the door opened, and Basara turned in disbelief. "Oh this can't be good…" he muttered as Luvia entered the hall. "I can't even imagine what you'd want from this…"

' _I can,_ ' Garnet chirped. ' _Bow chicka bow wow._ '

' _Oh crap…_ '

Luvia merely smirked confidently. "Now then…"

"Right… tell me what you want and we'll go from there."

"A boyfriend!"

"… That's it?"

"Yep! You!"

"Okay… and you'll make that your end of the contract?"

"An ongoing one. Now name your end."

Basara stiffened in silence.

Garnet interjected, ' _Have sex with me every week._ '

Basara gulped. "I kinda feel bad asking this, but –"

Luvia interrupted, "Don't. This is a devil's contract; I know what it means. So you can ask to do or give you anything you want. At. All."

Basara remained silent.

' _Sex,_ ' Garnet urged once more.

Basara sighed in exasperation. "If you really mean anything, then how about money?"

Akeno and Luvia both stared at Basara flatly.

' _You are an_ idiot _!_ ' Garnet howled.

Luvia sighed in disappointment. "Money? That's what you want?"

"Yes," Basara answered plainly.

Garnet sighed in desperation. ' _Way to go. You're going to break her heart._ '

Luvia sighed in defeat and folded her arms. "Fine. How much?"

Basara frowned in befuddlement. ' _Is she mad?_ '

' _Yes!_ ' Brunhilde and Garnet howled angrily.

' _Why?_ ' Basara asked.

' _'Cause you denied her sex!_ ' Garnet growled.

Brunhilde sighed in exasperation. ' _As much as I hate to admit it the pervert dragon is right. It's quite obvious that's what Luviagelita wanted you to say._ '

' _See? Even Benny the Prude agrees!_ '

' _Don't call me that!_ '

Basara remained silent for a moment before sighing in exasperation.

"Well?" Luvia demanded.

Basara looked at her in thought. "Are… are the terms of the contract set in stone?"

Akeno shook her head in denial. "Not until you two put your hands together."

Basara gulped deeply. "Then I'll change mine. To… s – sex."

Luvia's eyes lit up with excitement. "Now that's something I can work with!"

Basara remained silent in disbelief.

Garnet snickered in amusement. ' _Told ya._ '

' _All women are perverts…_ ' he groaned.

"So, shall we begin now?" Luvia asked, making no effort to hide her excited drool.

"S – Sure…" he muttered weakly. ' _What am I getting myself into?_ '

' _Those amazing tits!_ ' Garnet cheered as Luvia stepped towards him.

"You sure about this…?" Basara asked unsurely.

Luvia smirked and put a finger on his lips. "If I wasn't I wouldn't have agreed." She pulled on the zipper on her dress and released it, causing the dress to swiftly drop to the floor, exposing her tight, lavender and violet lingerie beneath, hugging tightly to her body, her fair skin shining in his eyes.

"Wh – Whoa…" Basara gasped as he looked over her before putting a hand against her cheek gently, sliding his fingers down her face, grazing over her neck, brushing across her shoulder flicking over her orb, stopping over the center of the globe, above her peak, buried under fabric.

Luvia trembled as his finger pressed in, depressing her nipple, burying his finger in the softness of her breast.

"It's so soft…" Basara muttered in awe. "It's almost like it's sucking my finger in…" Basara began twirling and bending his finger buried in her softness. He then stuck his thumb in next to his other finger and pulled suddenly, stretching her tip.

"Hau!" Luvia moaned loudly as he pulled her peak under her bra before he released it with a snap.

His finger began slowly gliding down her abdomen, lightly pressing against her soft flesh, flicking past her tight navel, sliding down towards her mound, shivers starting to flow through her body.

"Your finger is… so warm…" she moaned as his finger brushed over her panties, caressing her garden underneath.

Basara rubbed his finger back and forth, tracing her lips underneath with his digit. As his finger began moving swifter with more pressure against her folds, the fabric of her panties began to darken, her arousal starting to slowly soak into them. "You're getting wet, Luvia."

"Th – That's because… you keep rubbing it…" She trembled as arousal shivered through her body.

Basara's fingers pressed firmly against her mound, sliding back and forth, his digits coated in her nectar. He pulled his hand up and showed the fluid covering him. "This is all from me, is it?" He then, without another word, forced two of his fingers into her mouth, pressing firmly along her tongue. "So, how do your own juices taste?"

Luvia moaned and trembled as Basara continued stroking his fingers along her tongue. "Ith thick," she mumbled incoherently.

Basara chuckled lightly as his hand pulled her panties down, her arousal flowing down her thighs, dripping to the floor below. After a moment of silence, he smirked lightly and looked up at Luvia. "Hey, Luvia, turn around."

The blonde blinked in confusion but did so, turning her back and round rump to face Basara. "What are you – hau!" she moaned as Basara gripped her ass firmly, rolling and massaging her cheeks tightly.

"Mm," Basara hummed lightly. "Your ass is so soft, Luvia."

Luvia's face reddened as she looked back at him. "H – Huh?!"

Basara then pulled down on his zipper, allowing his hose to spring out, hitting against Luvia's bottom with a light smack.

Luvia's eyes widened slightly as she saw it standing straight. "I – It's… way bigger than I thought."

"I seem to get that a lot," Basara replied as he held his tool, tracing along Luvia's round ass gently.

The blonde shivered as she felt his cock caress her bottom. "It's… so warm…"

Basara smiled as he grabbed her backside tightly, his fingers sinking into her cheeks as he spread them aside.

"Wh – What are you doing!? You aren't really going to put it in my ass already, are you!?" Luvia exclaimed in surprise.

"No, not yet," Basara answered confidently before sandwiching his dick between her buns. "Here goes," he announced as he began moving his hips forward and back, his cock sliding to and fro between Luvia's luscious lumps.

"Y – You're giving yourself a boobjob with my ass!?"

"Well it's so nice and soft, I figured I might as well," Basara remarked with a smirk as the head of his tool sunk between her cheeks before reemerging as his thrusts became faster and faster. He moaned lightly as he started to feel juices from her body flow out, coating his length.

Luvia trembled as she felt his pole glide between her rump. "Ahn… your dick is… so hot… it's making my ass melt…"

Basara moaned lightly as his fingers sunk deeper into her cheeks. "I feel the same, Luvia… your butt's squeezing me so tight it feels like my dick's going numb." Basara's hips began moving faster as their flesh hit against each with loud resonance.

Luvia moaned loudly as her lower lips quivered, her juices starting to drip from her folds. "E – Every push makes my whole body quiver… and my pussy keeps twitching… hau!" She turned back, her eyes wide as she felt his staff begin to swell. "A – Are you about to cum?"

"Y – Yeah… I can't hold it much longer…!" Basara's motions increased to an intense speed before he slammed his hips right against her rump, his climax reached.

Luvia's body trembled in awe as Basara's thick cum shot from his pole, showering down on her from behind, splashing on her back, arms, hair, and face. "Wh – Wha…!? There's so much!"

Basara sighed and stumbled back, his tool sliding out from Luvia's rump. "S – Sorry…"

Luvia looked at the thick fluid coating her hair. "It's… so thick too. Th – This is cum…?"

"You haven't… seen it before?"

Luvia frowned with a tint to her face. "Wh – What made you think I have!?"

"N – Nothing…"

Luvia groaned and then glanced down, noticing that Basara's mast was still raised. "You're… still hard?"

"Yeah. We can stop if you want, though."

Luvia frowned and then smirked. "No, we should keep going until you're empty."

"Sure you can handle that?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Fair enough," Basara retorted before once again gripping her ass tightly.

"Are you going to do the s – hya!?" she gasped as she felt his staff begin to press against her asshole. "W – Wait, you're putting in my ass first!?"

"That was the… plan!" he grunted as his dick made its way inside her rear with ease, causing the blonde to moan loudly. "It went right in, seems you really wanted it there."

"N – No I didn't," she argued weakly as she felt the heat from his cock radiate inside her body. Her breath hitched as Basara began moving his body, his shaft sliding forward before moving back slowly inside her.

"Your ass is so soft and warm. It's wrapping around me perfectly." He slowly moved his hips to and fro, her walls tightly gripping him as he spread deeper into her bowels. "I thought it was warm just between your cheeks, it feels like my dick's going to cook inside you."

"Th – Then, you'd better cum quickly."

"That wouldn't be any fun, would it?" he rebutted as he sped up his motions slightly, his length now half-buried into her backside. "I want to savor the feeling of your ass, don't you?"

Luvia moaned as she felt him burrow deeper. "I – I wanted to have sex, I didn't mean for you to stick your dick in my butt!"

"Well considering how tightly your ass is gripping me, it doesn't seem like you're against it."

"I – It's only tight…" she mumbled weakly, stuttering in time with his thrusts, "because dicks aren't supposed to be in there!"

Basara's motions sped up slightly as he heard Luvia's pants and moans, combined with the gushing as their fluids mixed, her round breasts also swaying tantalizingly as she bent down in his arms. "Your voice sounds so erotic, Luvia, it's making me want to go even harder."

The blonde shivered subtly at his words as she felt his pole push deeper into her body, spreading more of her bowels with each thrust. With a harsh gulp, she said, "Th – Then do it."

"Huh?" Basara hummed in mild bewilderment, his hips moving on their own.

Her face reddening, she exclaimed, "I – I said do it! Thrust into my ass harder and mess me up!"

Basara smiled and reached forward, wrapped his arms under her knees, pulling her up against his torso as he raised her legs into the air, holding them together, and began moving her body up and down as he slammed his dick into her ass, pushing as far as it will go with each motion.

"Hhyyaauu!" she moaned loudly as his tool stirred her insides vigorously. "I – I can really feel it in this position! I can feel your dick digging into my body, plowing into my ass!"

"And I can feel your entire body wrapping around my cock," Basara grunted as he felt her body tighten around him, his thrusts sending his shaft into her body up to the base, burying his entire length inside her.

Luvia's head rocked back as Basara plowed deep into her ass. "I – I can't take it! Each time you dig into me my body goes numb!" Her tongue began hanging loose from her lips as Basara's motions made no sign of slowing, her juices flowing from her garden in streams, pooling on the floor at Basara's feet, each motion sending them flying in all directions.

"Mm…" Basara hummed lightly, causing Luvia to glance weakly at him. "The smell of your juices are filling the room. Combined with the smell of your perfume and your sweat, I don't know how much longer I can hold on."

"Aahh…" she moaned weakly, "zhathsh good… zhen fill mah assh wizh yer cum…" she begged incoherently. ' _Wh – What am I saying!? I can't even talk straight now?! Although… if his semen felt that good just being on my back… I wonder how it would feel inside me…_ '

"L – Luvia…" he groaned as his shaft began to swell, reaching his limit, "I'm almost at my brink, so here it comes!"

Luvia huffed and moaned loudly as Basara's hips moved at intense speed, the sound of their skin hitting against each other echoing through the room as she felt an own surge in her nethers approaching. ' _What's this feeling? It feels like… my vagina's going to burst!_ '

In one swift motion, Basara then pulled his hose almost completely out of Luvia's ass before slamming it in all the way, burying to the base as he burst.

Luvia's head flew back with a loud cry of passion as she felt Basara's seed gush into her body like a jet, filling her bowels with his essence. At the same time, her pussy tensed before a powerful stream of her nectar shot out, splashing onto the floor in a wide puddle, her muscles twitching as she felt her orgasm in every part of her body.

Basara stood still as his flow continued to empty into Luvia's body before he pulled himself out. He sighed in relief as he set Luvia down gently before noticing how tight her rear hole appeared. "It's not coming out? Are you holding it in?"

Luvia flinched slightly before looking away from him. "N – No… it just… isn't."

Basara smirked lightly as he took a step towards her.

"Wh – What?" she muttered before her eyes widened as she saw his shaft. "Y – You're still hard!? After all that?!"

"I did ask if you were certain you could handle it," he commented as he gently patted one of her long, ringlets of hair.

"Well I didn't expect you to have such inhuman stamina! And what are you doing with my hair?"

"I've never seen such perfect ringlets of hair," he complimented, seemingly ignoring her. "I've sometimes wondered what it would be like."

"What… what would be like…?" she asked in confusion before gasping as she wrapped a portion of her cone-like curls around his length. "H – Hey! You're going to get my hair dirty!"

"No I won't," he answered before grabbing her hand with a small smirk. "You will."

"E – Eh!? You want me to jack you off with my hair!?"

Basara frowned slightly. "You did say you wanted to empty me, didn't you?"

Garnet, inside his mind, gaped slightly in disbelief. ' _Bravo kid, I hadn't even thought of that one._ '

' _Z – Zip it. It just… popped into my head._ '

Luvia sat up slowly, shivering lightly as she felt the jizz in her belly swash about.

"Don't bother sitting up all the way," Basara eased.

Luvia frowned slightly but nodded and reached a hand up, wrapping it tightly around his tool, swathed in her own hair, causing Basara to flinch subtly. "What's wrong? Too tight?"

"Not at all," Basara retorted before Luvia began moving her hand up and down his length, feeling her hair caress his skin as she moved. "It feels great, Luvia, move your hand along the entire length."

Luvia pouted slightly. "It'll take forever if I have to move it all the way up and down." However, after a silent gaze from Basara she did as he suggested, her hand gliding up and down along his member, from tip to base, feeling her hair begin to soak up the mixture of his cum and her own juices.

Basara trembled, grunting lightly as Luvia's hand moved along his staff. "Alright, now, lick the end."

Luvia moaned in mild irritation. "You're so demanding," she uttered before leaning forward, reaching her tongue out to the tip of his penis, licking and tasting it as her hand continued moving along its body. ' _The smell is… so thick from here… and this taste… is…_ ' However, she stopped immediately, her eyes widening as she felt stimulation at her ass. Looking back, she saw Basara's hand on her bottom, his finger gliding over her ringpiece. "H – Hey!"

"What?" Basara teased as he continued playing with her rear. "I don't want to be the only one having fun here."

Luvia pouted slightly as she resumed stroking his rod as her tongue played with the head. ' _But my ass is already so numb and tingly… if you play with it now… then all that cum will…_ ' She trembled as he pressed the end of his finger against her rose. ' _Oh no… he really isn't –_ ' "Hau!" she suddenly moaned out as Basara pushed his finger into her behind. "Th – That's not… fair…" she moaned as she began stroking his tool with a tighter grip, wrapping her lips around the head, moving her mouth slightly up and down his member in time with her hand.

Basara grunted in pleasure as the myriad sensations along his tool sent him reeling. "So, that's how you want to play?" he rebuffed before pushing his finger deeper into her rear hole, burying it up to the second knuckle, moving the digit in and out as he bent and twisted it, stimulating as much of the soft walls inside as he could reach.

Luvia trembled as she felt Basara's cum slosh in her stomach. ' _I won't be beaten like that…_ ' she argued in her mind as she began stroking his staff faster, taking his length further into her mouth, coiling her tongue around it as it slid back and forth across her lips.

Basara felt heat filling his cock as it pushed deeper into Luvia's mouth, as her hair and fingers wrapped tightly around him. In response, he added a second finger into her asshole, forcing two of his fingers in and out of her hole, spreading and moving it, stirring her insides as much as his digits could.

Luvia leaned up with a loud moan as jolts of pleasure shot through her, though her hand continued stroking his hair-wrapped cock firmly. "H – Hey, don't be so vigorous back there!"

"Then stop being so rigid."

"I – I'm not… being… rigid…! I'll make you cum now!" She firmly moved her hand along his length with force, her hair and saliva adding to her motions. "You jerk, I'll make you spew quickly."

"I'll ensure it's simultaneous," Basara argued as he forced his fingers deeper, feeling her coil around him as his tool began to swell with his essence. "H – Here it comes, Luvia!"

"I – I can't… hold it back any longer!" Luvia exclaimed as Basara's hose burst, sending his cum gushing through her thick coil, at the same time as her rear hole gave out, Basara immediately pulling his fingers out as the cum he had previously filled her with gushed out powerfully. "I – It's coming oouutt!" she cried as her entire body trembled, her hair coils filling with his cum, much of splashing out onto her body while her bottom emptied of the rest of his fluids, shivers shooting through her as it emptied before she collapsed back into the puddle behind her. Her breasts slowly heaved with her breaths. "I don't know… how much more I can take…"

Basara, however, kneeled in front of her exhausted form, his mass still standing tall. "Hope you've got enough for at least one more go, we haven't even gotten to the main event."

Luvia's eyes widened in disbelief. "N – No way… After all that, you're still hard?"

He once again moved his hands under her knees, raising her legs and ass up, bringing her mound into view. "I do. And now, finally, I'm going to deposit it into your pussy."

Luvia gulped deeply as he positioned himself at her folds. ' _S – So, it's finally time… for him to fuck me properly…? I feel so… excited…_ '

Basara aimed his tool directly between Luvia's folds and moved his hips forward in a sudden motion, her sopping wet garden pulling him in. "Whoa! It practically sucked me in."

"Hhyyaauu!" Luvia shrieked loudly, her back arching, as she felt not only Basara's member spread her folds for the first time, but his sudden motion tearing straight past her virginity with force.

Basara blinked in surprise as he watched Luvia tremble slightly, small trickles of blood coming from between their connection. "Wow, did you climax just from me putting it in?"

Her voice staggered in pants, Luvia rebutted, "M – My body is… still so sensitive… from how much you've made me cum… It's… your fault…"

He chuckled lightly as he raised her hips once more, grabbing her ass tightly. "Well then, I'll just make sure to take responsibility for it and make you cum again."

"Y – You'll wha –!?" she exclaimed before being cut off by her own howls of ecstasy as Basara immediately began thrusting, his cock shifting back and forth inside her pussy, spreading her walls to their limits, each thrust bringing him closer to her womb. "A – Ahn! Y – You can't… go so deep… so suddenly! If you thrust it that hard into me… I'm going to break!"

"Oh? Last I checked you said you could handle it?" Basara challenged as he moved his waist from side to side along with his thrusts, stirring and churning Luvia's pussy.

Luvia moaned and cried intensely with each push of Basara's throbbing member, seeing the shape of his dick bulging in her skin as he forged deeper into her body. ' _Wh – What's up with this!? I – It was so intense before that my whole body was feeling numb, but now, I can't even think straight! I can't even get words to come out of my mouth. Every move he makes sends me reeling! The way he's stirring my pussy, if it keeps up like this, I don't think I'll be able to have sex with anyone else!_ '

Basara hissed as he began thrusting harder, Luvia's walls suddenly tightening, coiling around him even more. Her legs also wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer, deeper into her tunnel. "Want me to go deeper huh? If you say so," he said roughly before tightening his grip on her round bottom and putting more force into his thrusts, sending his pole deeper into her vagina, feeling her narrow as he continued. "Reaching the end, huh? Guess I'll have to see if it all fits!" he urged before pushing in with one last thrust, slamming the end of his dick against her deepest entrance, pushing against the door to her womb.

Luvia's eyes widened, her teeth clenched, her back arched, as the sudden impact of Basara against her cervix sent a jolt of pleasure shooting through her body greater than any previous.

"It feels like you're trying to crush my dick, so I can't let that happen!" he exclaimed as he began moving Luvia's waist in time with his own hips, his staff hitting against the entrance to her womb with rhythmic pressure, Luvia's voice wailing in wordless pleasure with each thrust.

' _This is insane!_ ' she cried out in her mind. ' _I can feel his dick hitting me in my entire body! At this rate, he's going to carve the shape of his penis into me!_ ' Luvia huffed and moaned loudly, the doorway to her chamber losing rigidity with each impact.

In time with his plunges, Basara called out, "And… here… I… go!" he shouted as he shot his hips forward, burying his dick to the bottom within her tunnel, his tool forcing open the gate to her womb.

"Kkyyaauu!" she howled in ecstasy mixed with agony as her cervix was forced open by his dick. ' _I – Inside my uterus! His dick's inside my uterus! Is that even possible!?_ ' she wailed in her mind, in disbelief as his thrusts continued at intense speeds, their flesh slapping against each other and their juices mixing and splashing about with each impact, the walls of her vagina gripping and swirling around on his mast. ' _I – If he cums in me like this, I'm going to go crazy!_ '

Basara smirked slightly as he continued thrusting, placing a hand over the bulge on Luvia's body where his dick filled her body. He then began stroking his fingers across her skin firmly, pressing against the shape of his dick on her flesh, moving in opposition to the direction of his thrusts.

Luvia's entire body tensed, her mind blanking as the added sensation rocked her mind, her thoughts all falling away in paroxysms of pleasure, all of her senses fading, her entire form feeling naught but pleasure as Basara's dick began to swell with semen, ready to burst once more inside her womb, prepared to cake her insides with his essence. Her face became a senseless smile as her mind could think only of the meat rod pounding her pussy like a jackhammer and the thick cum it would soon fill her with.

"H – Here… it comes!" Basara grunted as he pulled himself close to exiting her mound before plunging forth suddenly, burrowing his staff as deep as he could as he reached his climax.

Luvia threw her head back, her tongue hanging loosely as her limbs tensed and her eyes fell back, feeling Basara's batter gush into her, filling her deepest chamber with multiple pulses, her body twitching with each blast as her lower abdomen began to distend from the cum filling her body.

Several moments passed as Basara and Luvia remained locked, his cum filling her body, before he finally eased, releasing his hold on the blonde and pulling his tool from her garden, a slight pause before the fluid he had filled her with gushed out, splattering on the floor as the swelling in her abdomen shrunk.

Basara sighed as he stood, looking down at Luvia, lying in a thick pool of his semen, her body splayed as consciousness left her, pleasure being the last thought in her head.

Akeno reentered the room and walked up to the semen smothered Luvia. "Amazing, isn't it?"

Luvia merely trembled with wordless moans.

Basara sighed before walking to the door. "I better get to work."

* * *

Later in the day, Basara sighed as he prepared to leave school. "What a day…" he groaned before an arm reached out from a room and pulled him in, suddenly throwing him on a bed. "Wh – What the hell?" He collected his thoughts and realized Chisato was over him, straddling him, her face red and her breaths heavy. "Is something wrong?"

"Fuck me," she urged bluntly.

"… Come again?"

"It's been so long that I'm losing my mind, fuck me now. Fuck me 'til I bloat. 'Til I can't even move."

"Alright, alright! You know it's dangerous to do this at school, right?"

"I don't care," she answered desperately before pressing her lips against his, coiling her tongue around his before separating momentarily. "I need you in me. I need your babies," she demanded before continuing her heavy kiss, pulling his tongue into her mouth.

Garnet noted with amusement, ' _Wow, you really got her addicted._ '

' _Well it wasn't on purpose!_ ' Basara rebutted.

As Chisato's tongue twirled and danced around Basara's, her hand moved down his torso, towards his trousers where she began caressing his member underneath. She pulled away from him slightly with a smirk. "It seems you're already hard. Do I turn you on that much?"

"Y – Yeah," he stammered as she pulled down the zipper on his clothing, allowing his tool to stand tall.

"Even after your activities earlier there's still so much."

"H – Huh?!"

Chisato smirked slyly as her hand began softly stroking his length. "You think I wouldn't know about that?"

"I – I guess not…?"

"Well, not important, I'll still get my fill," Chisato noted as she stroke his cock before shifting her position.

"Ch – Chisato?" Basara mumbled in confusion before he found Chisato's nethers right above his face. ' _No panties!?_ ' he exclaimed as he realized underneath her skirt her mound, already soaking in nectar, was completely uncovered.

"Well?" Chisato urged. "Don't let me do all the work," she added lewdly before wrapping her lips around his member.

Basara grunted happily as her warm mouth enveloped him. "I – I won't… be the only one…" He responded by spreading her folds slightly and slipping his tongue into her hole. ' _It's so wet already. I can feel her fluids going down my throat._ '

Chisato trembled with a moan as she Basara's tongue enter her lower mouth, lapping up as much moisture as it could reach.

"Your love juices are tasty," Basara commented as he swirled his tongue within her hole. "It's still so tight it almost feels like your vagina's kissing me back."

"Fufu, I'm glad you still like it," Chisato retorted as she continued sucking his pole, relishing the feeling of his hot meat moving over her tongue as it wrapped and danced around the thick rod. ' _Mm… his cock is filling my whole mouth… I just want to feel it inside me… but I need to make him feel good first._ ' With her resolution in mind, she began moving her head along his mast more, pulling him deeper into her mouth to where she could feel the tip patting against the back of her throat.

Basara grunted as his length was consumed further. "S – Such suction… it's incredible." He then pressed his mouth directly against her folds, pushing his tongue as far into her hole as it could reach. ' _I can taste her fully. It's so warm and tight. It feels like her pussy's sucking on my tongue._ ' He moved and twirled within her vagina, stirring her soft tissues as he explored within her garden. ' _It's still so tight, even after last time. I – Is it always going to be like this!?_ '

Chisato widened her eyes as Basara's tool suddenly throbbed, thickening slightly in her mouth. ' _H – He's getting bigger!? It feels incredible…_ ' she mumbled in her mind as she lowered her mouth further, taking his length past her mouth and into her throat.

Basara gulped over and over again as he swallowed Chisato's nectar, her honeypot overflowing with juices, pouring past his lips and down his neck. ' _Sh – She's pouring so much I can't drink it all…!_ ' His tongue furiously twisted inside of her, looking for her most sensitive spot, before he glanced down, noticing her twitching clit atop her folds. ' _Should I…?_ '

Chisato's plunges along his cock stopped with her eyes widening with a loud moan as she felt Basara's fingers grab and pinch her bean. ' _N – No! B – Basara… if you do that now… I'm going to…!_ '

Basara flinched his eyes shut as he felt her walls tighten before a powerful spray of juice shot from her folds.

Chisato tensed all over, all of her muscles clenching in a powerful orgasm, her throat clenching around Basara's manhood.

The brunette found himself incapable of hold back against Chisato's powerful throat, his member releasing its contents readily, spraying his ejaculate down her throat, caking the insides with his essence.

Chisato greedily swallowed every drop as he dumped his cum into her stomach. After several moments, the pulses stopped and she pulled her mouth from his member and turned back to him, sitting on his chest.

Basara blinked and then smirked knowingly. "Okay, Chisato, show me your mouth."

The raven-haired beauty opened her lips proudly, displaying the cum pooling on her tongue.

After a pause of several seconds Basara then reached up and gently pushed her chin with his finger, closing her mouth. "Swallow." Basara smiled as she did so, feeling her neck throb as she drank his semen. He then softly pressed on her chin, her mouth opening to reveal it clean of his essence. The young man then trembled lightly as her hand stroked his penis.

"How about enough foreplay and we get to the main event?" Chisato urged with a wry smile.

Basara gripped her bottom tightly. "Yes, but how about we try something different this time?"

Chisato tilted her head in mild confusion.

Moments later, Chisato, now completely unclothed, braced herself against the end of the bed, gripping the railing, as she knelt on it. Behind her, Basara, also nude, positioned himself behind her.

"What do you plan on doing?" she asked curiously before she felt his hands on her round rump. "Oh? You want to try it in my ass?"

"Is that a problem?" Basara asked mildly concerned.

Chisato glanced back at him with a reassuring, albeit contained smile as she always has. "Not in the least. Use any of my holes you wish to satisfy yourself."

Basara nodded and spread her cheeks, placing his manhood directly at her rear. "Here… I… go…!" he announced before immediately burying himself to the root of his trunk into her ass.

Chisato arched her back and clenched her teeth in only mild discomfort as the sudden sensation of her ass spreading shot through her nerves.

Basara grunted lightly as he felt her form around him. "Your ass is even tighter than your pussy, I think. It's just as soft too." He began slowly moving, pull back and push forward, her soft ass jiggling with each impact of his hips. After a few moments, he put a hand gently on the middle of her back. Slowly, he slid his hand down her back and her waist, to her front, stopping momentarily to flick past her navel. His hand then moving between her thighs as he leaned over top of her.

Chisato released a small breath as she took in the feeling of her lover leaning over her as his rod plunged into her from behind. She glanced back at him in surprise as she felt his hand begin to caress her womanhood.

"You didn't really think I'd forget about this part in all of this, did you?" he noted with a smirk as he traced the shape of her soft folds with his finger as her fluids leaked from her ass in response to his pole moving in and out of her rear hole.

"Of course not," she answered proudly before craning her back up slightly and pecking her lips against his.

As Basara's motions picked up speed, her bowels caressing his mass with each motion, he deftly slipped his finger into her canal, the entrance still firm and tight around his finger as it moved in and out, squirming within as he massaged her insides gently.

Chisato panted and moaned as each thrust sent pulses of pleasure through her body, Basara's pole stretching and stirring her insides with each pump. "Ahn… ahn… it feels… great…" she muttered weakly, her face flushing with arousal.

Basara smiled contentedly as he sped up his motions, adding a second finger to her vagina as he thrust, his digits stirring her folds whilst his tool rocked her rear hole. As he moved, he felt an odd pressure from the walls of her garden before an idea struck him.

Chisato glanced back with a pout as he pulled his fingers from her folds. "Is something wro –?" she began to ask before she felt him reach his fingers into her from behind, his palm now facing up.

Basara smirked and began his thrusts with greater speed and force, his fingers inside her honeypot pressing firmly against the back walls.

Chisato widened her eyes as the new sensation hit her mind. "A – Ahn! I can feel it… your fingers are pressing the walls of my pussy against your dick in my ass…!"

Basara chuckled lightly as he stirred his fingers, keeping pressure against the back of her garden. "Glad you like it so much. Let's try a little twist now." He began shifting his hips from side to side as he plunged into the beautiful nurse's ass, causing her to rock her head back with loud moans and cries of pleasure.

"Hyau! I can… feel it… Basara!"

Basara widened his eyes, gulping slightly, feeling joy as he saw the normally stoic Chisato's face warped with lust from his dick pounding her deeply. "Urgh… if you make that face… I'm not going to be able to hold back…!" he exclaimed as he wrapped an arm around her abdomen, pulled her up against his chest, and began slamming with all his might into her ass at intense speeds.

Chisato's voice cracked as pleasure shot through her nerves, "I – I – If you keep going like that… I'm going to…!"

"Then do it! I'm… not far from it myself…!"

Chisato began moving her hips in response to Basara's frantic motions, feeling his manhood grind into her more and more before the two reached their unified climax, her love juices shooting from her folds in a powerful spray as he plunged his tool deep into her, gushing his semen into her bowels.

The two remained locked, their only motions being only small quivers of lust, before separating, Basara falling back as Chisato slumped forward, his essence slowly flowing from her.

Chisato's bountiful breasts slowly heaved with her breaths, her body glistening with sweat.

Basara sighed with exhaustion before smiling as he looked over Chisato's sheening body. "You look even more beautiful, Chisato."

She turned to him with a smile and replied, "It's only because I'm filled with your love." She then crawled towards him on her knees with a sensual smile. "Now, why don't you stop teasing me and let me have you truly inside me?" she urged as he hand slowly stroked his mast.

Basara sighed with amusement as he ran a hand through her hair. "Always so demanding."

She moved herself towards him slightly more before positioning her opening over his rod, her arousal flowing down onto him in streams. She dropped her hips slightly, his length disappearing into her lower mouth, shivering with a lewd smile as he spread her walls. "Ahh… it's in. How I've missed this huge thing."

Basara felt a shiver up his spine, despite his amused chuckle, as Chisato's hips began moving, her walls tightly hugging and caressing his pole as she moved. "You're so tight, but it fits perfectly."

Chisato leaned down to him, putting her hands on his cheeks with a smile as her hips continued moving, each drop pulling him in deeper. "That's because this hole, all of my holes, are for you alone."

"Well then, I can't let you do all the work," he rebutted before he began thrusting his hips up in time with her motions, pushing his rod deeper and deeper with each pump. As he continued, Chisato's face reddened with lust and her drops became erratic as pleasure filled her mind. "Geez, can't let you get out of rhythm," he commented before putting his hands firmly on her round bottom.

Chisato sat back up with a howl of pleasure as Basara sped up his movements, moving her body up and down along his length with greater speed as well. "I… I can feel it… hitting my womb…"

"Yep, and like you said, I'll be sure to fill it up!" he declared as he began shifting Chisato back and forth slightly along his member, stirring her insides even more.

As Basara continued plunging his rod into her nethers, Chisato reached up and grabbed one of her breasts, raising it slightly towards him. Basara nodded and responded by wrapping his lips around the firm peak, sucking her nipple firmly, resulting in Chisato rocking her head back with a loud moan.

"Hhyyaauu!" Chisato pulled Basara tight to her chest as his tongue circled and flicked over her peak, his teeth gently pinching the tip, while at the same time his member pounded firmly against the entrance to uterus, each impact weakening the door slightly.

Basara reached aside and pulled the nipple of her right breast into his mouth before pulling away, tugging on both of her luscious orbs as he pounded deeply into her canal, feeling her cervix give way slightly.

Chisato's eyes widened as her head fell back with a loud cry of ecstasy, her walls contracting around her lover.

Basara flinched slightly as Chisato tightened around him immensely, forcing him to his limit, his thick release blasting from his hose directly into her womb, filling her belly with his seed.

She shivered in his arms as his warmth filled her body. "There's… so much…"

Basara trembled as his member pulsed, each pulse dumping more cum into her.

Chisato leaned forward onto Basara's shoulder, her exhausted breath steaming in the air before he let her back gently.

Basara blinked curiously as very little of his release emptied from her folds.

Chisato looked up at him with a fatigued smile, rubbing her abdomen softly. "I'm keeping it all in here."

Basara smiled and put a hand on her abdomen as well before suddenly pressing down gently.

Chisato clenched her teeth with another moan as some of his seed poured from her entrance. "Th – That was… mean…" she pouted.

Before he could respond, the door to the nurse's office slammed open, a _very_ angry Suzune scowling at them both.

' _You're screwed,_ ' Garnet warned.

"Explain this, immediately," Suzune demanded.

Basara gulped before responding, "… She wanted sex."

Suzune twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "… I was expecting a better excuse than that. Now, while your relations in private are none of my concern, sex between students and staff on school property is strictly forbidden."

Garnet urged, ' _Ask if she wants any._ '

Chisato sat up with a moan, some of Basara's love leaking out slowly, making no effort to cover herself, and turned to Suzune. "Oh? And just what do you plan on doing?"

"Getting you both expelled," Suzune explained coldly.

"Now hold on a minute, Suzune," Chisato argued as she stood. "Can you blame me for being so desperate for him?"

"It's your own problem."

Chisato smirked slyly. "It's every woman's problem after they get a taste. I saw what happened before. I know you felt some of the mana in his body. It's intoxicating, isn't it?"

Suzune's frown weakened slightly as an almost imperceptible shiver went down her body.

"Imagine what it's like directly from the source," she added before turning to Basara and rubbing his chin with a smirk. "Plus, he's the perfect gentleman. He always aims to please his lover before himself."

"Get to the point, Hasegawa," Suzune demanded.

Chisato turned to back to her and took several steps towards her. "Alright, I have a wager. If you win, I'll leave the school."

Suzune frowned suspiciously. "Just you?"

"Basara is here for outside circumstances. Trust me, if I leave this won't be a problem anymore."

The purplette sighed in annoyance. "Fine. And if you win?"

Chisato's smirked widened playfully. "You join me as Basara's cock slave. And give birth to any babies he gives us."

Twitching an eyebrow in irritation, Suzune retorted, "And if I refuse?"

"You can't tell anyone about us."

Suzune remained silent for several moments before sighing in frustration. "… Fine. What's your wager?"

"If you can last four days of constant sex with Basara, including anything he, I, or even you want, and honestly tell me you're not addicted to it I'll leave."

The purple-haired beauty remained silent for a moment in consideration. "… You're on."

"Eeehhh!?" Basara shrieked in disbelief.

Garnet cheered, ' _Yyeeaahh! Fuck her hard right now!_ '

"H – H – Hang on a sec! You can't be serious!"

Suzune, seemingly ignoring him, urged calmly, "Let's get started then," before pulling the clip out of her hair, causing it to fall to her waist, flowing as it fell, and then undoing the first button of her blouse, causing her bust to flop forward underneath the black, lacy bra holding them back.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the end of the eighth chapter to Gremory's Guardian. I know it's a little short, but I wanted to end it here specifically. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to post a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had questions on anything, let me know with a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns. If you did not enjoy the chapter, review if you must, but please be civil about it, though might I suggest doing something you actually enjoy instead? Anyway, I have nothing else to add here, so until next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
